Naraku's Curse, Finding Love
by PatrioticPuppy
Summary: CHAP 27 SUM: Miroku and Sango are torn apart from each other, and Kagome finds someone who may know the fate of Inuyasha and herself... InuKag MirSan SessRin [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, though…  
  
Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a………WHAT!? Can Kagome get him back to normal? Or will fate say no to love?  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag and Mir/San  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Take this, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, slashing Tetsusaiga at Naraku, who easily dodged.  
  
"Do you honestly think you can defeat me with that speed?" Naraku taunted. "You'll have to do better than tha-" Naraku was cut off as one of Kagome's sacred arrows nearly hit him.  
  
'Darn it…' Kagome thought from where she hid in the bushes with Shippo.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted, throwing her Hiraikotsu at Naraku, who just knocked it aside.  
  
"Sango is no match for him, Shippo can't fight, I can't use my wind tunnel thanks to those wasps…what are we gonna do?" wondered Miroku, who was next to Kagome in the bushes.  
  
"Hmph. I'll get him this time." Kagome got her arrow ready and prepared aim.  
  
Inuyasha tried to slash at Naraku again, and managed to damage him some. Except then Naraku shot out this red poison gas, hitting Inuyasha in the face.  
  
Inuyasha had been caught off guard when Naraku launched the gas. Already, he was starting to feel the affects. He fell to his knees, his legs numb from the poison. He was already starting to slowly lose his vision.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Darn! The poison fumes are too thick for me to aim properly. I might accidentally hit Inuyasha!" Kagome said, lowering her arrow. Sango quickly retreated to their bushes, her poison mouth-guard on.  
  
"The fumes were way too thick. I couldn't see anything in them." Sango said.  
  
"So, what will happen to Inuyasha? Not even he could hold his breath for this long, he must have breathed in the fumes." Miroku said.  
  
'Inuyasha….' Kagome thought, fully worried, and staring back at the cloud of thick poison gas that was in the clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you give up? You know you're no match for me now." Naraku said, staring at the now practically unconscious form in front of him.  
  
"I w-won't…….quit!" came a half muffled voice.  
  
"Hmph. You're ignorance surprises me. You're weak from my poison fume, and you'll be even weaker in a little bit."  
  
"What the heck…..are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh well. Guess I'll just let you die from the large amount of poison that has entered your blood stream. Of course, if you wake up, I'm afraid you won't ever defeat me." Naraku snickered as he kicked Inuyasha through a boulder, and into the grass beside it.  
  
"Uhhh….." Inuyasha tried to get up, but the poison had already numbed his entire body. Darn that stuff works fast! Inuyasha lost his vision after a couple of moments, only hearing the laughter of Naraku, and blacked out.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" wondered Sango.  
  
"I say that Kagome fire her arrow near the top of the smoke, so it would at least clear things up!" Shippo suggested.  
  
"Shippo, why didn't you tell us that earlier?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Because I only just now thought of it!" Shippo replied.  
  
"Well, I'll try anything. We've wasted too much time!" Kagome said, firing her arrow. Blue energy surrounded it, and it hit near the top of the large cloud of toxic fumes. There was this large gust of wind, and the gas cleared away, leaving Naraku standing there, with one of those puppet dolls in his hands.  
  
"It's a demon puppet!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"But where is Inuyasha!?" wondered Kagome.  
  
"Hmmm….let's see if you can manage this demon puppet." Naraku said.  
  
"Hah! We've taken out your demon puppets before! We'll do it again!" Sango said confidently.  
  
"Oh ho! But that's why I brought a back-up plan!" Naraku reached into his kimono and pulled out 5 more dolls.  
  
"Whoa! 6 puppets!?" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"By the time you're done with this, Inuyasha will probably be so close to death that you won't be able to help him." Naraku snickered as he disappeared in a tornado of miasma.  
  
"What does he mean that Inuyasha will be close to death!?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know. But Sango and I can handle these. You and Shippo take Kirara and hunt for Inuyasha." Miroku ordered as he and Sango raced out of the bushes and made their way towards the hoard of demon puppets.  
  
"HIYAA!" Sango used her sword to slice up the tentacles that surrounded each puppet while Miroku used his staff. "Man, this would be so simple if there weren't so many of them!" Sango shouted.  
  
"I agree. If it were only 1 or 2 of them, it would be much easier." Miroku shouted back. "Also, I can't even use my wind tunnel because those stupid poisonous wasps of Naraku's are still here!"  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted, launching her boomerang. It launched and hit a demon puppet, but it missed the heart of it. "Dang! I missed!"  
  
"Try again, Sango!" Miroku shouted, throwing his staff into the demon puppet's head and backing off.  
  
"Here it comes!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu once more, this time making contact and destroying one of the demon puppets.  
  
Miroku ran over, grabbed his staff, and they began to fend off the other 5 puppets.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Shippo ran around the area with Kirara close behind.  
  
"Where could Inuyasha be?" Kagome wondered. She turned to Shippo. "Are you sure that you can't pick up Inuyasha's scent?"  
  
"Yes. I'm positive! The scent of Naraku is so thick around here that it's nearly impossible to pick up anything else!" Shippo explained. "But I'm sure after we get a little farther away, I can probably pick up the scent of his blood or something."  
  
Kagome nodded. She then turned to Kirara. "Kirara, you go and help Miroku and Sango. They'll probably need you a lot more than we do."  
  
Kirara nodded. She was engulfed by flames, which soon dispersed, revealing the transformed Kirara. She then ran off towards the place where Miroku and Sango were fighting.  
  
Shippo kept walking around, sniffing the air. Suddenly, he turned to Kagome. "I've picked up the smell of Inuyasha, Kagome! I have his scent! And he's close by!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Great! Lead the way, Shippo." Kagome said.  
  
"But something's strange about his scent, Kagome. I don't know what it is, but something's a bit different about it. Something about his blood is strange." Shippo said as they started to walk to where Inuyasha was.  
  
"Maybe it's the poison?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe. Or maybe it's a trap or something. So be careful, Kagome!" Shippo warned as he began to speed up.  
  
'Hold on, Inuyasha. We're coming to get you!' Kagome thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kirara finally reached the battlegrounds, where Sango and Miroku had their weapons tossed aside, and were being surrounded by the remaining 4 puppets.  
  
"Any bright ideas, houshi-sama?" asked Sango.  
  
"Not off the top of my head." Miroku replied.  
  
One of the puppets launched for attack, but Kirara suddenly bit it in the heart, and tore it limb from limb.  
  
"Kirara!" exclaimed Miroku and Sango at once.  
  
Kirara growled a bit before starting to fend off the remaining 3 puppets while Sango and Miroku tried to retrieve their weapons.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw her boomerang, which got rid of many tentacles, allowing Miroku and Kirara to destroy another one.  
  
"Hah! 4 down, 2 to go!" Miroku cheered, as they now had control over this battle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's just over here!" Shippo said, leading Kagome through some bushes.  
  
"I hope you're right, Shippo. Inuyasha might be seriously hurt right now!" Kagome said.  
  
"I'm positive! His scent is leading right over here! I can smell his blood." Shippo said as he and Kagome reached the end of the bushes.  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked up. "Inu……….yasha?" she wondered, staring unbelievingly at the sight before her.  
  
Shippo walked up to him. "Whoa…." he said. He turned and stared at Kagome. "Come on! We need to get to Sango and Miroku! We HAVE to get to Kaede's village!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Right!" Kagome said, rushing over.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku had finally finished off the puppets, with a bit of help from Kirara. Now they were sitting on a log, waiting for Kagome and Shippo to return. Hopefully, with Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha's alright? I mean, he did take a big hit from the poisonous gas." Sango said.  
  
"I don't know. He IS a half demon, so he should heal faster than any human would. But still….there was something strange about Naraku's poison gas." Miroku mentioned.  
  
"Hm?" Sango was confused.  
  
"Well, did you noticed that that smoke was red?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. "Well, it's normally purple, because his poison gas is miasma. But this smoke was red, and it didn't look like miasma at all. Miasma is thick, yes, but this smoke was probably twice as thick." Miroku explained.  
  
"I hope nothing bad has happened to him." Sango muttered.  
  
"Neither do I." Miroku stared at Sango, noticing that she had her head turned the other way, thus taking the perfect opportunity to sneak his hand down towards her butt. She didn't notice until…………  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted as she slapped Miroku on the cheek.  
  
"OW!" Miroku wailed, falling over the log and onto the ground.  
  
"Stupid letch." Sango said.  
  
"Ow…." Miroku muttered, twitching a bit.  
  
Sango was beginning to help Miroku to his feet when the two heard footsteps. They both looked up to see Kagome and Shippo appearing out of the bushes with…………..  
  
"Is THAT Inuyasha!?" the two asked in unison.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I can still dream! I DO own the legend of the 10 dragons, though! You find out what that is if you read! MWAHAAHAHA! :P  
  
Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a………WHAT!? Can Kagome get him back to normal? Or will fate say no to love?  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag and Mir/San  
  
A/N: Inuyasha's curse isn't as bad as you think it is, then again it is…….oh well! You'll get it when you read! And don't flame me because it will get much better! I have many ideas in store! LOTS OF IDEAS! And some are really freakish and weird, and have betrayals and other things…yeah…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome now sat in Kaede's hut. She stared over at Inuyasha's still form. 2 days ago, they had brought Inuyasha s soon as possible over here, and they were trying to get rid of the poison in Inuyasha's blood stream. Of course, they couldn't do much. But conveniently, Myoga happened to come by, and sucked out most of the poison. All they had to do now was wait until Inuyasha woke up.  
  
Kagome looked up abruptly to see Sango and Miroku enter the hut.  
  
"Has Inuyasha woken up yet?" asked Sango.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome shook her head, indicating no.  
  
"Man, it's been 2 days already, and he hasn't shown much progress at all! I mean, the poison's gone! So why isn't he waking up?" Miroku wondered, becoming impatient.  
  
"How should I know!? I mean, could it have something to do with his new form?" asked Kagome.  
  
Shippo and Kirara scampered over to Inuyasha's still form and continually stared at it.   
  
Finally, Shippo turned towards the others and said, "I'm still not used to Inuyasha being like this, but look on the bright side for me! Now I can pick on HIM!" Shippo cheered and did a little happy dance.  
  
"I'm not used to him either, Shippo." Kagome replied.  
  
"Well neither are the rest of us! I mean, who wouldn't be shocked to find out that your friend has been cursed and has reversed age into a kid!?" Sango added.  
  
Kagome nodded. Sango DID have a good point. She stared at the now kid Inuyasha. He still looked the same, but, um, he was just a smaller version. And also, a cuter one……  
  
"Hey, Myoga?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes?" Myoga answered, hopping up on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Do you know what kind of curse Inuyasha has?" asked Kagome.  
  
"To be honest, I don't." Myoga replied. "It's hard to tell. Since age-reversing curses don't have any symptoms unless the victim is awake to reveal them. We'll have to see when he wakes up to tell." Myoga answered.  
  
"Well, guess we'll be waiting a while." Sango said, taking a seat with Miroku next to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was now around nighttime, and everyone was sitting in the hut. Well, except for Kaede. She had left after Myoga had first showed up because she needed to visit another village.  
  
Everyone was just sitting against the wall, eating stew, when they all were startled to have Inuyasha stir a bit and flutter his small amber eyes open.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"He's finally awake! YAY!" Shippo and Kirara ran over to Inuyasha, who only stared back and blinked in a confused way. "Hey there, Inuyasha! How're ya doing? You know, you've been unconscious for 2 days?"  
  
Inuyasha just stared back and blinked some more.  
  
"Hm? What's the matter, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, putting down her bowl and walking over. Closely followed by Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Who are you? How do you…know my name?" Inuyasha asked, very confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't we know your name?" asked Sango.  
  
'Inuyasha. Is this some kind of twisted joke of yours?' thought Kagome. 'Or maybe he just has amnesia or a concussion or something! Yeah! That could be it!'  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room with confusion. "Where am I? And where's my mommy and daddy?" he asked.  
  
Everyone seemed to gasp silently, got worried looks on their faces, and stared at one another; at a loss for words. Sango finally broke the silence after a few moments.  
  
"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" she asked. "You're in Kaede's hut!"  
  
"But where's my mom and dad?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhhh…" Miroku didn't really didn't know what to make of this.  
  
"Your parents died years ago," Kagome answered for him.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha seemed very shocked. He actually looked like he were on the verge of crying.  
  
'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!' Kagome thought. 'Now I KNOW he isn't faking! Inuyasha would never cry about a thing that happened ages ago, would he?'  
  
Miroku noticed Myoga hopping into the hut. Inuyasha noticed this too.  
  
"Myoga?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha! You've awakened! You've-" Myoga was cut off.  
  
"Is it true? That……that my parents died years ago?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…." Myoga didn't really know what to say. "You mean you don't remember?" he asked.  
  
"Hm? Remember what?" asked Inuyasha, still looking like he were about to cry.  
  
"Well, I guess you don't. Um, well, yes. It's true. You're parents are undoubtedly dead." Myoga replied.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes welled up with tears, and he began to cry (Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! How cute! Er, I mean, bad! BAD! If he's crying, that's a BAD THING!).  
  
"Myoga?" asked Miroku. Myoga hopped up on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku glanced at the girls, who were trying to make Inuyasha stop crying, before continuing, "Do you know what kind of curse Inuyasha has, now?"  
  
"Hmmm…it's hard to tell. There are many curses that include this symptom. We'll have to wait a bit longer." Myoga replied.  
  
Eventually, Kagome got Inuyasha to stop crying, and he just sniffled from time to time. Myoga then began to chat with him.  
  
"So, Inuyasha. Do you know who these people are? What about Naraku? Kaede? Kikyo?" Myoga asked all of these, and Inuyasha shook his head no. "How about your brother, Sesshomaru? And Jaken?" Myoga asked. This time, Inuyasha nodded. "Hmmm…just as I suspected." Myoga muttered, low enough so Inuyasha couldn't hear him.  
  
"Uh, I think a small introduction would be nice right now." Sango suggested. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright, my name is Kagome." Kagome said. "This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Once Kaede gets back, I'll introduce you to her, but in the meantime, I think you should get some rest." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Uh, okay, Kagome." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Come on. I'll lead you to a spare room." Kagome said, standing up. She then led Inuyasha into one of the extra rooms in the hut.  
  
Kagome came back a few minutes later. "He's finally asleep. It'll do him some good, too." Kagome then stared at Myoga. "So, do you know what kind of curse this is?"  
  
"I do." Myoga replied. "It's the curse of Taimu. The dragon of time."  
  
"The dragon…of time?" repeated Sango.  
  
"You mind explaining some? I'm still a bit confused." Kagome added.  
  
"Well. To begin with, there used to be 10 dragons that ruled over Japan many years ago." Myoga explained. "They held special powers within them."  
  
"Interesting." Sango commented.  
  
"Yes, well, some people who worshipped the dragons like idols created special, magical orbs, filling them up with the dragons' blood." Myoga looked up to see Kagome and the others grimacing. "Well, that was the cause AND the cure for the curses!" Myoga argued.  
  
"But how could the CAUSE be the CURE? It just doesn't make any sense." Miroku said.  
  
"Well, mixed with the right ingredients, the blood would evaporate into a gas, causing the curse. And just drinking the blood itself would be the cure of it. Half of these orbs contain curses, the others contain powers." Myoga explained. "And these 10 orbs are scattered around Japan."  
  
"So does that mean that we'll have to search and gather ALL of these orbs?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No, no. We just need to find the right orb. Which is the white orb." Myoga explained. "But we'll need to make sure that we can defeat Taimu to take it. For he is the sole guardian of the orb. All 10 of the dragons cannot be killed by old age. They can't be killed by most injuries or magics, either. Only few know what can kill one of the 10 Ancient Dragons."  
  
"So, we're gonna have to battle Taimu WITHOUT Inuyasha's aid?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. And the reason why is simple. He only has the strength of when he was that age, which seems around 6 or so. It also seems that Naraku made him vulnerable." Myoga added.  
  
"And how did he make him vulnerable?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, the user of the gas has the power to choose what age to send them to. Either a detailed age, or a specific date. In this case, it's the day before his parents died. And when it first happened, all those years ago, Inuyasha was stricken with grief. But it appears that he's taking it a bit better than last time…" Myoga began to mumble, making his voice inaudible. He then spoke up, "Of course, after some rest and a bit of thinking, maybe he'll come to and be of use. For he still is powerful, even as a kid…"  
  
"Huh. Let's get some rest, shall we?" Miroku suggested. "We should be leaving in the morning."  
  
"Myoga, how good is Inuyasha as a kid?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, he has his claws, but he is pretty much inexperienced. Well, unless we can teach him to wield Tetsusaiga." Myoga added. "But it would be very difficult to train a kid to use a sword about twice his size…"  
  
"Oh yeah…that's right…..Tetsusaiga IS pretty big…compared to a kid…" Kagome said, crawling into her sleeping bag with Shippo. "Oh well. Good night, guys.  
  
But as they began to sleep, they didn't notice a figure outside, who listened to every word of their conversation.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At Naraku's fortress, Naraku stared into a mirror identical to that of Kanna's.  
  
"Hmph. It seems that Kanna has done a good job of listening on their conversation. So, they're trying to cure Inuyasha and return him to normal? Heh. I don't think so. I nearly searched all of Japan to get that sample curse, and I'm not just going to let you cure him. I've got plans in store for him…" Naraku chuckled a bit, thinking of his malicious scheme. "Kagura." he called.  
  
Kagura slowly entered, glaring at Naraku. Naraku just let it roll of his shoulders.  
  
"Continue to follow up with our little plan." Naraku commanded. He turned around, his red eyes glowing in the dark room. "It's about time we put our little plan into action." Naraku began to laugh again as Kagura obeyed and left.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I DO own the orbs of the 10 dragons, and the 10 dragons themselves! And the curse…yeah…I also own Naraku's new incarnation!  
  
Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a………WHAT!? Can Kagome get him back to normal? Or will fate say no to love?  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin  
  
A/N: In this chapter, Sessy and Rin will be in it! That's why I have added a new pairing, you see. Sess will meet up with Kag and the others later, like, in the next chapter, or the one after that….yeah…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The wind blew through the field of grass, the sun giving off the light of a new day. On the hill stood the lord of the Western Lands.  
  
'Hmmm…I can smell Inuyasha's blood in the wind…' Sesshomaru thought. 'Strange. It is somewhat different. Inuyasha's blood smells like it was many years ago. How can that be?'  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" called a young voice. Sesshomaru turned to see a young human girl running towards him.  
  
"Yes, Rin? What is it?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
When the girl finally reached him, she stopped for a few moments to catch her breath before answering. "Jaken is being mean to me!" she said in her most innocent way, making it look like she were to cry (FAKE CRY! Not reality…). "He said that I had a bee…..feeble mind, and that I'm a weak m…ma…mortal!" Rin explained.  
  
"He did, did he?" Sesshomaru said. "Jaken! Get over here!" Sesshomaru called.  
  
"Yes, milord?" Jaken answered, walking up and over the hill to his master. "Uh, you called?"  
  
"Yes. Is it true that you were making fun of Rin?"  
  
"Well, somewhat. I wouldn't say that it was 'making fun of', but I will say that I was setting the girl strai-" Jaken did not finish his sentence, as Sesshomaru had kicked him over the hill, causing him to go crashing into the river at the bottom.  
  
"Rin, you may go play now." Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
"Alright, Sessy-chan!" Rin exclaimed as she bounded off towards the river to fetch Jaken.  
  
'Sessy-chan…how odd.' Sesshomaru thought. 'I'm having a feeling I've never felt in my life. It's been happening ever since Rin decided to follow me. Hmph. I never thought that I would ever befriend a human…' Sesshomaru made an odd face. 'Befriended? Would I, the great lord of the Western Lands, a full-blooded demon, sink so low as to befriend a mortal girl? Heh. Maybe. But then again, maybe she's more dear to me than a loyal companion…'  
  
---  
  
"Alright! Everyone ready to go?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Uh, Kagome? Where are we going?" asked Inuyasha, walking out of the hut.  
  
"We're going on a trip to see if we can turn you back to normal!" Kagome answered, forgetting that Inuyasha was asleep when they talked about their little 'plan'.  
  
"Uhhh…..what do you mean 'turn me back to normal'?" asked Inuyasha, doing that confused blinking again (Man, I just LUV confused blinking!).  
  
"Well, let's just say that a couple days ago, you were really, really good friends with us! Now, we're gonna get you to remember us again!" Kagome stated. 'Well, that's partially false, and also partially true…'  
  
"Oh. Okay, I guess!" Inuyasha brightened up, and helped Kagome pack her backpack with all her supplies.  
  
"Kagome, you ready?" asked Sango.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Then let's get going," Miroku suggested, walking out of the hut.  
  
---  
  
In the bushes, Kagura was spying on them. And with Inuyasha so young, he wouldn't even know what her scent would be.  
  
Perfect.  
  
'This is so boring. Walk, walk, walk, walk, and walk.' Kagura thought back to what Naraku's plan was.  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
Naraku had come back from a long journey across Japan. He was holding a glass container full of a white liquid.  
  
"Kagura, come here." Naraku ordered. Kagura obeyed and walked over. Naraku showed her the bottle. "This is the blood of Taimu, the dragon of time. I had to travel a long while to finally reach him, defeat him, and take a sample of it. I have a plan, but it includes you. Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Tch." Kagura only nodded.  
  
"Good." Naraku replied, and started to add some sort of red plants into the bottle. "I am going to make a gas. A poisonous gas that will make the victim reverse age. I will use it on Inuyasha. When I tell you, go and make sure you capture him, and only him. Meanwhile, my new incarnation will distract the other members. Got it?" he asked.  
  
Kagura only nodded again, knowing it was a death-wish to debate.  
  
"Good, now get out of my sight." Naraku ordered. Kagura stood and left quietly, wishing she could just chop off his head and be free.  
  
---END FLASHBACK---  
  
'If I don't complete this task, Naraku will surely kill me. Then my desires of becoming free will be all for nothing. I can't fail…' Kagura thought before sneaking along the gang's path.  
  
---  
  
"Lord Sessy-chan!" Rin called, running over to Sesshomaru with Ah and Uhn (I don't know how to spell their names, so I'll just leave it at that!).  
  
"Pathetic human! Do not call Lord Sesshomaru by that repulsive name!" Jaken shouted, clubbing Rin on the head with the Staff of Heads. "I think it a disgrace to even keep you he-" once again, Jaken did not finish his sentence because Sesshomaru kicked him down the hill again.  
  
"He hit me!" Rin complained, showing the lump on her head.  
  
"Don't worry. If he does anything to you again, let me know, and I'll make sure he'll get a punishment." Sesshomaru reassured.  
  
"Okay!" Rin said, smiling. She then continued, "I'm just wondering, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going on a little journey. Stay here with Ah and Uhn, and tell Jaken not to do anything bad to you, or he'll be severely punished." Sesshomaru informed before leaving.  
  
"JAKEN!" Rin called, running down the hill. "Sessy-chan's gone on a journey! And he says that if you hurt me in any way, shape, or form, he'll se-ver-e-ly punish you!" Rin said, saying each syllable of 'severely' carefully as to not mispronounce it.  
  
---  
  
Kagome and the gang had been walking for about 3 hours, making their way across the so-called 'path', that didn't even have a dirt road.  
  
"Myoga, are you SURE that this is the right way?" Kagome asked. "I mean, I haven't seen a single dirt road in 2 hours already!"  
  
"Yes, I'm quite sure! The dragons made sure that barely anyone would be able to find their locations." Myoga explained. "So of course, they would guard their treasures far away from civilization."  
  
Sango was just about to add to the conversation when a large explosion was heard nearby. The gang rushed over to find a huge crater-like depression in the earth, with a woman in the center of it. You could tell from just looking at her that she wasn't human.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Miroku.  
  
"My name is Koto," the woman replied. She had aqua-blue hair that reached her waist. She wore a light blue kimono in the same fashion as Kagura's, minus the purple stripes. She had a blue gem in her forehead, icy pale green eyes, and blue lipstick on.  
  
Shippo sniffed the air. "She smells a lot like Naraku, too!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"That must mean that you're an incarnation of him!" Sango said.  
  
"That is correct. I have been ordered by Naraku to come and steal our jewel fragments!" Koto's voice grew as she launched a huge cyclone of water from the palms of her hands. Everyone just barely dodged it.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get away from here!" Kagome shouted as the water cyclone hit and knocked over a couple of trees.  
  
"Uh, right!" Inuyasha looked around, and decided to head to the forest.  
  
He crouched down and looked around, searching for a bush or large rock to duck behind. While he had his back turned to the forest, 2 hands shot out. One went around his mouth, the other dragged him into the forest.  
  
Kagome and the others were continually being shot at by Koto.  
  
"I suspect that she must be a master of water!" Miroku shouted as the cyclone hit another wave of earth.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted, launching her boomerang. It missed, hitting the earth next to her.  
  
Koto was launching more cyclones, but Kagome launched an arrow, and the cyclones dispersed into nothing but water drops.  
  
"Hm. My time here seems to be up. But we shall meet again, don't you worry about that." Kota said. As soon as she finished, she was engulfed by a tornado of water, and was gone.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting." Miroku said, crawling out from his hiding place, practically soaking wet.  
  
"I'll say." Sango added, helping Miroku stand up. Both turned when they heard Kagome gasp.  
  
Kagome was searching around frantically.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo asked at the same time.  
  
"I…I can't find Inuyasha!" Kagome answered, fear totally clear in her voice.  
  
"Huh!?" Sango immediately ran over to help search. "Inuyasha wouldn't have just walked off, do you think?"  
  
"That doesn't seem like Inuyasha's behavior…" Miroku answered.  
  
"Hmmm….this may not be good." Myoga said, jumping from Kirara's fur to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
---  
  
Koto and Kagura tossed a frightened Inuyasha onto the floor.  
  
"Ow!" Inuyasha murmured when he hit the ground. He looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring at him, sending a chill up his spine.  
  
"Naraku, we've brought you the boy. Just like you ordered us to." Kagura said.  
  
"Good. Now leave." Naraku ordered. The two women did so.  
  
"Who….who are you?" asked Inuyasha, backing up into the wall.  
  
"Heheheh…my name is Naraku." Naraku replied.  
  
"N-Naraku? Hey wait, I think I remember Myoga saying that name before. Yeah, earlier, he mentioned the name, 'Naraku'…" Inuyasha said. "Do you two know each other?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you could say that." Naraku said, taking a step closer. "But let's just say that we're on opposite sides."  
  
"……" Inuyasha was so scared that he couldn't move at all. He covered his head with his hands and started to whimper.  
  
"Eheheheheheheheheheh…." Naraku continued to chuckle. The amount of fear around the young hanyou amusing him. By the time he was within a foot of him, he was trembling. 'Time to make him mine…' he thought, reaching into his kimono thingy and pulling out…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I DO own the orbs of the 10 dragons, and the 10 dragons themselves! And the curse…yeah…I also own Naraku's new incarnation!  
  
Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a………WHAT!? Can Kagome get him back to normal? Or will fate say no to love?  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin  
  
A/N: I sure hope no one hates me to what I do to Inuyasha in this chapter, but I SWEAR that it will all turn out good in the end!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Naraku reached into his kimono thingy and pulled out a pink shard-like object that Inuyasha had never seen before. What was he planning?  
  
"Tell, me, Inuyasha. Do you wish to have your parents back?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Wha-huh?" Inuyasha managed to stutter out.  
  
"These shards of the Shikon Jewel have great powers. A couple shards and you could bring your parents back. All I ask is that you go and get them for me." Naraku replied.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Inuyasha, finally regaining his voice.  
  
"You don't." he replied simply.  
  
"Also, it depends on what I need to do."  
  
"It's quite simple. You just need to steal the shards that Kagome and the others have." Naraku explained.  
  
"No way! I won't steal from Kagome! They're my friends!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice." Naraku said in a more menacing voice that sent chills up Inuyasha's spine. Naraku then…  
  
---  
  
"INUYASHA!" called Kagome. Her voice echoing throughout the forest, sending birds flying in all directions.  
  
The group had searched for a good hour and a half, but found no Inuyasha.  
  
"Where could he be?" wondered Kagome. "I hope he comes backs soon."  
  
"We all do. But for the meantime, let's set up camp and have something to eat." Miroku suggested, setting up a fire pit.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said. It was no use arguing, she was totally outnumbered. So she began to dig out her supplies.  
  
Suddenly, a huge gust appeared, and Kouga stepped out of it.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. I came to see how you've been doing, and……hey, wait a minute. Where'd mutt-face go?" Kouga asked.  
  
Kagome looked up at Kouga, tears forming again, and continued getting out supplies.  
  
Sango shot Kouga a death glare, which made Kouga have a freaked-out expression.  
  
Miroku sighed. "He's missing," he simply said.  
  
"He's….missing?" Kouga repeated.  
  
"Yes! He's missing! Happy now?" Miroku wondered, getting impatient.  
  
"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Don't get all pushy with me, now!" Kouga said before helping Kagome set things up. "You don't mind if I stay here, do ya? I mean, you will need someone for protection seeing as Inuyasha isn't here."  
  
"Fine. Just don't upset Kagome anymore than you already have." Sango warned, pointing towards her boomerang and moving her pointer finger across her throat in a threatening way. Kouga gulped and continued helping Kagome.  
  
---  
  
Sesshomaru had been traveling for a while, now. Inuyasha's scent had been fairly close a while ago, now it seemed faint and distant.  
  
"Hmmm…I wonder what happened…" Sesshomaru wondered, sitting against a tree for a short rest. The wind blew, and another scent caught his attention. "Now I'm starting to smell a wolf. And…Naraku? Hm…could he have taken Inuyasha? But if my nose is correct, Inuyasha is a child, now. So what use would he be to Naraku? I need to hurry to find out what's been going on lately." Sesshomaru muttered to himself before walking on. 'After all, Father did instruct me to watch over him. So I shall.' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
---  
  
Naraku them threw a tainted jewel shard into Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha put his hands to his head and wailed in pain.  
  
"It's a waste of time to try and struggle. It will be less painful if you give in and become my slave." Naraku said while laughing. Then he summoned Kagura and Koto.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Kagura wondered.  
  
"Go and keep Inuyasha's friends busy. But only attack when dawn hits, understood?" Kagura and Koto nodded. Naraku then dismissed them. He then turned towards Inuyasha, savoring every pained scream that was emitted from his mouth.  
  
(A/N: NO! That was really hard to write! T.T I don't like hurting my Inu! But still, it adds drama to it all…and it WILL be happy later! I SWEAR!!!)  
  
---  
  
It had been at least an hour after Naraku embedded the jewel shard in, yet Inuyasha continued to fight it. Naraku did enjoy his pained screams, but this was just getting annoying.  
  
"Just give in!" Naraku yelled as he embedded another tainted shard into Inuyasha's forehead, causing a more painful yell from Inuyasha.  
  
After a few minutes, he fell unconscious. The tainted shards glinted in the dark. Naraku smiled, then left the hanyou lying there as he walked over to the next room where Kanna was. He needed to make sure that Koto and Kagura were doing their jobs.  
  
---  
  
Everyone in camp was sleeping soundly and peacefully. Until…  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Everyone woke up to a large explosion of rocks around them. They looked up to see Kagura and Koto standing not too far away from them.  
  
"Kagura," Miroku muttered.  
  
"And Koto, too," Sango added.  
  
"Who?" Kouga wondered.  
  
"Naraku's new incarnation," Miroku explained.  
  
"Oh…" Kouga muttered. "I knew that…"  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome shouted, picking up her bow and arrows.  
  
"What else would we be after? We need your precious jewel fragments." Kagura lied. "Dance Of Blades!" she called, sending the sharp blades of wind at the group. They all leaped out of the way, barely missing the assault.  
  
"I see Kanna's not with you today, which means I can unleash my wind tunnel!" Miroku exclaimed, about to tear off the prayer beads that were wrapped around his hand. But he was stopped by Sango.  
  
"Wait! Naraku probably sent his wasps here, too! We can't risk losing you!" Sango said, revealing a little too much care in what she said.  
  
"Oh, Sango! You were worried about my safety!" Miroku said cheerfully, letting go of the beads and grabbing his staff. Sango blushed a bit and bonked him over the head for his stupidity.  
  
"Take this!" Kagome said, launching her arrow and purifying Kagura's second wind assault.  
  
"Try dodging this!" Koto said, sending a huge wave of water towards the gang.  
  
"Look out!" Shippo shouted, trying to run away. But the wave washed over everyone of them, carrying them off a ways.  
  
They all landed a good couple yards away from their camp, all unconscious.  
  
"Hmph. Well that was no fun." Koto complained. "How come all of Naraku's enemies seem to be so weak?"  
  
"Don't know. But let's leave. Their presence makes me sick." Kagura said, launching up onto her giant feather thingy.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Naraku had been watching the entire thing through Kanna's mirror.  
  
"Hmmm…it appears that without Inuyasha with them, they are almost powerless to stop even my incarnations. Huh. They won't stand a chance against me, now." Naraku muttered to himself as he stood. He then began to walk across the room, and sat on the windowsill (A/N: like he ALWAYS does…--;;).  
  
After a few minutes, Kagura and Koto entered.  
  
"We did as you requested, Master Naraku." Koto informed.  
  
'Tch. How pathetic. Who would ever call Naraku a Master?' Kagura thought, thoroughly disgusted with Koto.  
  
"I will be on an errand. You know what to do if Inuyasha wakes up." Naraku said before leaving.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha slowly awoke. He sat up as he watched two women enter the room. It was indeed Kagura and Koto.  
  
"Come on, twerp! We don't have all day!" Kagura commanded, jerking Inuyasha on his feet and practically dragging him into a different room. It looked sorta like a dojo room, but the walls were lined with more than just swords. They had all sorts of weapons. Daggers, kodachis, scythes, all sorts of blades, and other assorted weapons.  
  
"If you think you've felt pain, better think again.." Kagura muttered.  
  
"This'll be fun," Koto exclaimed. She was gonna enjoy this…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I DO own the orbs of the 10 dragons, and the 10 dragons themselves! And the curse…yeah…I also own Naraku's new incarnation!  
  
Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a………WHAT? Can Kagome get him back to normal? Or will fate say no to love?  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin  
  
A/N: Alright, peoples! I will inform you that Kagura and Koto will not torture Inu! Well, not really…oh just read and find out!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome and the others had woken up a few hours ago, and were now continuing their trek around Japan in search for Taimu, the dragon of time.  
  
"Myoga, how much longer is this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"By my calculations, we should be there by late afternoon." Myoga informed.  
  
"Well, that's a relief. I don't think my legs can take much more of this!" Kagome sighed. They had been walking up a steep mountain peak.  
  
Suddenly, white, fluffy stuff began to fall from the sky (you should all know what it is…).  
  
"Snow…?" Sango exclaimed, watching as one fell on Kirara's nose. Kirara then began to shake violently to get it off.  
  
"Great! Just what we need…snow…" Kagome said drowsily.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome!" Miroku said cheerfully. "At least we'll get the orb! That's progress!"  
  
"What's the point of getting the orb if Inuyasha's not around to get the cure?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"Oh yeah…you've got a point!" Miroku said, sweatdropping a bit.  
  
"My point, exactly." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright, someone PLEASE explain what we're talking about! What's Inuyasha gotta transform back from? Who the heck is Taimu? What orb are we looking for? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Kouga asked all at once.  
  
"Uhhh….long story!" was all that Kagome could reply.  
  
---  
  
SLASH! BANG! CRASH!  
  
Inuyasha, for about the 100th time, crashed into the dojo-type room's wall. When he stood up, Kagura then used one of those chained sickle thingies and sliced him up a bit.  
  
"This is no fun. He won't even yelp in pain, much less scream in agony…" Kagura muttered.  
  
"I'm so bored. Why can't we just kill him?" asked Koto.  
  
"Then Naraku would probably kill us both. That no good demon!" Kagura shouted the last part, using her fan to send the wind blades colliding with Inuyasha, sending him once again into the blood-stained wall.  
  
Inuyasha stood up again with no complaint whatsoever. He then just stared.  
  
"Alright, kid. Get this straight. We're supposed to train you under Naraku's orders. Now you need to fight back, or die from blood-loss." Koto explained.  
  
Inuyasha then grabbed a nearby kodachi (AN: He would have had a katana, but they were far too big for him to wield!--;;) and charged towards Kagura. She used her blades, but Inuyasha dodged and used the kodachi to try and slice her in half. Kagura leaped away and only got a diagonal tear in her clothing.  
  
'Hmph. It seems that he was just drawing out the battle to learn to perceive my every move. Oh well, it'll make easier training..' thought Kagura. "Well, that's better, runt. But we still have a ways to go. DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" she shouted, sending 4 tornadoes at Inuyasha, who got sucked up in one of them and hit the ceiling, falling to the ground.  
  
"HA!" Koto took this opportunity to cast a cyclone of water, which banged Inuyasha into the wall again.  
  
---  
  
"Hmmm…it seems I will be gone longer than I expected. I guess I'll have to go back and fetch Rin." Sesshomaru muttered to himself, turning around and going back the way he came. 'If I keep going, I will be risking Rin's safety. But why would I be caring so much for the safety of a young girl? A human girl, no doubt. I wonder if…' Sesshomaru's thoughts were cut short as he picked up a scent. He jumped just in time to miss a large fireball.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around to see a large black dragon with red eyes. It's leathery wings were folded up, and it was growling loudly. It's long, black tail had a single spike at the end of it.  
  
Sesshomaru took out Tokijin, about to slay the monster. But then he stopped. He looked beyond the dragon for enough time to spot a nest of eggs along with a black orb before the dragon shot another couple of fireballs at him. He jumped out of the way, sheathed his sword and began to walk away. The dragon roared at him, as a warning not to come near her nest again. If Sesshomaru hadn't known better, he would have thought the dragon was actually laughing at him. But dragons couldn't laugh or talk, could they? At least an ordinary dragon couldn't. And it didn't smell of a demon, either…  
  
Sesshomaru hadn't been walking very long, yet he was almost at the camp. Suddenly, a sharp scream pierced the air. His eyes widened. 'Rin…' was all he could think when he darted towards the camp where Rin, Jaken, Ah, and Uhn were. When he reached the clearing, he saw……  
  
---  
  
"Alright! FINALLY! We're here!" Kagome said, noticing a large fence made from thick logs, sharply carved at the end. In front of the group was a door made from logs that looked to be about 2 kilometers high and at least 5 decameters long. It had a picture of a large, white dragon on the top of it.  
  
"Alright, now what, Myoga?" asked Kouga. While walking, kagome and the others had told about Inuyasha's curse and how to lift it.  
  
"Well, Taimu should be guarding this door. So, where he is I do not know." Myoga explained. "Why don't we go inside and take a look?" he suggested, jumping off of Kagome's shoulder and landing on Sango's.  
  
Kagome ignored this, and, with the help of the others, pushed open the door. What they saw they certainly weren't expecting.  
  
---  
  
Naraku reached the entrance of his castle and walked into the dojo thingy. He looked inside and saw Koto, Kagura, Kohaku, and Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagura, Koto. Have you trained him?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Of course, master." Koto replied, bowing.  
  
"Well, duh," Kagura muttered under her breath.  
  
"Then I want all four of you to go and attack Kagome and her friends. Make sure that they are all killed. Understood?" Naraku asked. The four nodded, bowed, and left.  
  
---  
  
Sesshomaru looked into the blood-stained clearing and saw Jaken unconscious by Ah and Uhn, who were also unconscious. They had no wounds. Sesshomaru looked around and finally noticed Rin. She lay in a pool of blood, some still pouring out of her stomach and mouth. One hand was held tightly over the wound, trying to keep her innards from spilling out. Her other hand was holding a sharp rock, and she was forcing herself not to pass out.  
  
"Se…..Sesshomaru…" she managed to say before coughing up blood.  
  
Sesshomaru dashed over to her side. "Rin, what happened?" he asked in a worried tone. His face forgot its emotionless state and showed 100% percent worry on it.  
  
Rin, still coughing blood, could only sputter out uncompleted sentences. "Demon….baboon pelt…hurt….Jaken…..Ah and Uhn…..kill….me…" she managed to say, her vision becoming more and more blurry. Eventually, she gave up and lost consciousness.  
  
"A demon in a baboon pelt?" Sesshomaru repeated. "Naraku…" he muttered, filled with rage. He then remembered Rin's condition and calmed down.  
  
Sesshomaru picked her up. He looked over at Jaken, Ah, and Uhn and saw that they were slowly awakening. He and Jaken mounted on Ah and Uhn, and took off towards the nearest people who could possibly help.  
  
Kagome and her friends.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! If I did, that would so rock! You know what I own, now don't start it!  
  
Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a………WHAT? Can Kagome get him back to normal? Or will fate say no to love?  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin  
  
A/N: WHEE! I so happy! ::Brushes back tears:: I got over 100 reviews! YAY! Well, here's the chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome stared ahead at what they saw. There lay a white dragon with soft, warm, yellow eyes. It had all sorts of scratches, stabs, and other sorts of wounds. It was indeed Taimu, Dragon of Time; he was barely conscious.  
  
"Oh no! What happened to you?" asked Kagome, rushing over and kneeling over Taimu.  
  
"A challenger came barging into my domain, issuing a challenge. I recognized his scent. Travelers were only welcome here once and only once. Of course, this demon tried to get in a second time and take my orb instead of a mere sample." Taimu explained, ignoring the blood oozing out of his mouth. "When I declined the challenge, he became enraged and attacked me anyways. He had many demons at his bidding, and I was easily surrounded and defeated. Of course, when he took the orb, he thought I was unconscious. I am a very good faker, I might add," the dragon said.  
  
"Well, what happened after that?" asked Miroku.  
  
"He muttered to himself about a child being trained to become a minion. A demon child. He said, 'Now I have the only way those fools can have their friend back. He's all mine, now.'" Taimu explained.  
  
"Wait, what did this demon look like?" Kagome asked.  
  
"His name was Naraku. I've heard rumors of him. He's a bad demon. Of course, we dragons have put an oath to fight whoever comes traveling here and if they win, they get a sample of my orb. We aren't judges; we don't decide the good guys and bad guys; that's not our jobs." Taimu explained.  
  
"So, Naraku has the orb, and our one chance of rescuing Inuyasha is gone." Kagome said.  
  
"Taimu? We should really try and heal your wounds, some of them look pretty deep." Sango suggested.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Injuries like this can never kill me. You'll have to chop me to smithereens to keep me down, but you need to send our hearts to the world beyond in order to fully kill us." Taimu explained.  
  
"But why are you telling us?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I knew I could trust you. I can sense the purity in your hearts." Taimu added before standing up and walking into the cave behind him. "The orb is gone forever. I cannot leave my domain, or else I'll surely be breaking my oath."  
  
"We can probably get that orb back for you!" Kagome exclaimed. "We've been fighting Naraku for ages! And he'll surely send Inuyasha on us, so we can defeat him and take the orb back!"  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Kouga added.  
  
"Hello, miko," said a voice.  
  
Kagome and the others turned and saw……  
  
---  
  
Ah and Uhn flew through the sky in search of Kagome and the others.  
  
'Don't worry, Rin. Once we find Kagome, we can get you all healed.' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"Milord, why are you doing all this for a measly human?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Say that again, Jaken, and I'll kick you off." Sesshomaru threatened. Jaken flinched, and shut his mouth.  
  
"MILORD!" Jaken said after a while.  
  
"I hope you've got something better to say to me this time." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"We have found Inuyasha's human friends! They are down there!" Jaken pointed downwards with his staff. Sesshomaru looked down to see a white dragon, Kagome and her friends, but where was Inuyasha?  
  
'Hmmm…it appears that I was right. Something has happened to my half brother and I need to see what it is." Sesshomaru said.  
  
The dragon landed and Sesshomaru stepped off.  
  
"Hello, miko," he said. The others turned and gasped when they saw Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here? Inuyasha isn't here right now, so there's no use to fight!" Miroku shouted.  
  
Kagome then noticed Rin in Sesshomaru's arms and became more worried than surprised.  
  
"Sesshomaru…what happened to Rin?" she asked.  
  
"If you agree to help heal her, then I'll tell you." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
---  
  
That night, everyone decided to sleep in Taimu's cave. Taimu didn't mind; he loved to have company; he rarely ever got it.  
  
"Oh! Naraku seems to be the cause of everything lately!" Shippo snapped his fingers in annoyance.  
  
"I feel sorry for Rin," Kagome said, applying some herbs in one of Rin's wounds. Though unconscious, the girl winced in pain and moaned a bit before turning on her side and remaining motionless.  
  
"Tell me. Will Rin be alright?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yep. Just a couple days of rest and she'll be perfectly fine! Of course, she might get a scar from that deep gash in her side, but that's the price to pay." Kagome added.  
  
"A scar doesn't matter. At least she's alive," Sesshomaru added.  
  
'Whoa……things are just too weird here! I mean, Sesshomaru's actually showing a soft side! Don't tell me he's got a heart?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Oooh! Look who's got the hots for Rin!" Kouga teased.  
  
Sesshomaru growled at Kouga, sent him the death glare, but didn't' do anything else.  
  
Jaken ran forward. "How dare you insult my master with your rude comment!" he wailed as he smashed his staff on Kouga's head.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt," he said sarcastically as he picked up the staff, along with Jaken. "Now do me a favor and leave me alone. Or I might have to chop off your head." Kouga smirked, bearing one fang as he began poking a trace line along Jaken's neck. Jaken sweatdropped and ran away when he was dropped.  
  
---  
  
In the morning, Taimu was all better. He didn't even look like he had fought yesterday. There weren't even scars, which surprised Kagome very much.  
  
Shippo and Kirara agreed to stay with Taimu and watch over Rin while the others journeyed around to get any more leads on Naraku.  
  
"Well, it was just yesterday, but knowing Naraku, he's probably long gone…" Kagome sighed.  
  
Before any of them could add on to the conversation, there was a large boom in front of them, enshrouding the group with a thick cloud of dust. When the dust settled, and everyone stopped coughing, the gang looked up to see Naraku, Kagura, Koto, Kohaku, and……  
  
"I….Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her with cold eyes. They were, you could say, devoid of any emotion. He wore a face mask, had a kodachi strapped to his back, and a couple daggers strapped to his ankles, like he were some sort of assassin.  
  
"Naraku! What did you do to our friend!" Miroku demanded.  
  
"Now, now. Is that any way to greet your guests?" Naraku teased.  
  
"If you mean by 'guest' as a sworn enemy that kills everyone, then yes!" Kouga retorted. Most would burst out laughing at this, but everyone was too shocked to do anything except stare.  
  
"Well, I'll just let you to deal with your other 'guests'," Naraku said. He faced towards the others. "Attack them."  
  
Everyone charged forward. Sango fought with Kohaku, though she didn't like it; Sesshomaru and Kagome fought Inuyasha, Miroku fought Koto, and Kouga fought Kagura.  
  
Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and tried to cut off Inuyasha's weapons. Inuyasha drew out his kodachi and was able to block the sword with ease.  
  
"What the-?" Sesshomaru didn't have time to finish, as he was then flung into the air by the clash of a magical and non-magical sword.  
  
"What happened, Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome, rushing over to him.  
  
"He was able to block my Tokijin with an ordinary kodachi. That shouldn't be able to happen unless the wielder is very powerful." Sesshomaru answered. "But even if Naraku gave him jewel shards, extra strength, or whatever, a kid version of Inuyasha wouldn't be able to handle the pressure." Sesshomaru explained. He turned to Kagome. "Can you sense any jewels in him?"  
  
Kagome then looked around. She hadn't had time to search for any, she was totally distracted. But then she saw. "There are two of them! In his forehead!"  
  
"Alright, I'll strike them out!" Sesshomaru said, rushing forward.  
  
Inuyasha quickly sheathed his kodachi, pulled out the daggers at his ankles and thrust them at Sesshomaru. He dodged one, but the other hit him in the shoulder. Sesshomaru used Tokijin again, but Inuyasha blocked it with his kodachi.  
  
"Inuyasha, brother, regain your senses!" Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha just stared back, overpowered Tokijin, and tried to slash Sesshomaru, but he dodged.  
  
"Inuyasha! After the girl!" Naraku ordered. After that comment, Sesshomaru decided to go after Naraku.  
  
Kagome began to run for it. She knew she couldn't outrun him, but she couldn't exactly shoot him with her arrows either. She didn't know what to do.  
  
While Kagome was tangled in these thoughts, she tripped on a tree root. She looked up to see Inuyasha about to claw her.  
  
"INUYASHA! STOP!" Kagome shrieked. Just as Inuyasha's claws began to go down, the jewel shards pulsed, his eyes widened, and he froze; still in the same position.   
  
Sesshomaru and Naraku stopped their fighting and looked up.  
  
'No….I'm losing control over him.' Naraku thought before jumping over and landing behind Inuyasha. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Your only destiny is to serve me, got it?" he growled. Inuyasha just stood there, as though confused about who's side he was really on.  
  
"No, Inuyasha! You belong here with us!" Kagome argued.  
  
Inuyasha looked from Kagome, to Naraku, then back to Kagome again.  
  
"Er, boy! You obey me an no one else!" Naraku shouted, shoving another jewel shard into Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha wailed in pain, grabbing his head. Then all fell silent. He stood up with those cold, emotionless eyes again. "Now go; kill her," Naraku ordered. Inuyasha nodded and launched up into the air for a attack.  
  
Kagome had no choice. She launched an arrow. It hit Inuyasha in the shoulder. He didn't even complain. He just landed on eh ground, grabbed the arrow, pulled it out, and stood up ready to fight again.  
  
"No….how could my arrow not even knock him out?" Kagome thought aloud.  
  
"Heh. It is useless to struggle. I've trained the ultimate fighting machine, and no one can help him remember! Even if you do get him back to his original form, you'll be wishing he were still as a kid." he started laughing a bit, then a lot.  
  
Inuyasha ran up, grabbed Kagome's neck, and pinned her to a tree; planning to suffocate Kagome.  
  
Kagome coughed a bit. "I….Inuyasha! Stop, please!" she pleaded. She looked at Inuyasha, and gasped. Around his neck was a necklace. And on the end was the white orb of Taimu.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Koto and the dragon peoples….yeah….  
  
Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a………WHAT!? Can Kagome get him back to normal? Or will fate say no to love?  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin  
  
A/N: OO OMG! Over 120 reviews! MY DREAM IS FUFILLED! I have over 100 reviews! WHEE! Alright, here's the chapter! Also, this is a VERY IMPORTANT chapter! It will have a very important flashback! Well, kinda…it has to do with the romance part!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'That's the orb!' Kagome thought, staring at the white orb that hung loosely around Inuyasha's neck. 'I've got to get it. If I can get even a bit loose from his grip, I can "SIT!" him and cure him.'  
  
Kagome began to struggle even more as Inuyasha added more pressure to her throat.  
  
'That is…if I can stay alive long enough!' Kagome thought as she strained to stay conscious. But her vision was totally failing her, as were her other senses. She almost gave in when…  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango's voice sounded. She heard the clunking sound of the bone boomerang meeting contact with Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha released Kagome as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Kagome fell to her knees, gasping for breath, staring at Inuyasha's limp form. She the noticed that the three jewel shards that were embedded in his forehead had fallen to the ground. She hastily picked them up and put it in her pocket with the other jewels they collected.  
  
"Er…stay out of my plans, you filthy scum!" Naraku shouted. He then summoned those root thingies and tied Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and the remaining peoples to trees or rocks. Only he, Kagome, and Inuyasha were unharmed.  
  
Kagome looked around. She then spotted her arrows on the ground nearby and grabbed them. She aimed an arrow at Naraku and fired. The arrow hit Naraku in the shoulder, which made a huge gash in it. Naraku backed away before being ensnared in miasma.  
  
"Heh. You pathetic wench. Cure your friend if you want, but I assure you it won't be for the better!" he began to laugh as he disappeared in a tornado of miasma.  
  
Kagome looked around to see the roots going back underground and everyone rushing towards her.  
  
"Kagome! We need to get Inuyasha back to Taimu's cave right now!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Sango, helping Kagome to her feet.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just a bit exhausted." Kagome replied. She felt along her neck. 5 claw marks were there when Inuyasha had grabbed her. 'I wonder what Naraku meant before he left…' she thought as she hopped on Kirara's back with the unconscious Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
---  
  
"Back so soon? Did you defeat Naraku?" asked Taimu as he heard approaching footsteps.  
  
"We didn't defeat him, but we were able to get the orb back! And Inuyasha," Kagome replied.  
  
"KAGOME!" squealed a moving ball of fluff. The fluff-ball launched itself into Kagome's arms. "Are you alright? Is Inuyasha okay? When can we get him back to normal?" he asked frantically.  
  
"I'm fine, so is Inuyasha, and we'll get him back to normal in a few minutes." Kagome replied.  
  
When everyone was settled in Taimu's cave, Kagome readied the white liquid inside the orb.  
  
"How much?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Not much. Just a little bit; about a mouthful," Taimu replied.  
  
"Uh, Myoga? Inuyasha won't remember what happened when he was a kid, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nope. He will only be dazed, but he will not remember anything at all of these past couple of days." Myoga replied from Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, if you say so," Kagome said as she carefully put the blood up to Inuyasha's mouth and helped him drink it.  
  
Inuyasha's body glowed a faint white color. Before long, everyone needed to cover their eyes because of the blinding flash of light. When the lights vanished, and everyone's sights returned, they noticed that Inuyasha was back to looking like his normal self.  
  
"So….that's it? He's cured?" wondered Shippo.  
  
"Let's hope so," Sango added.  
  
"Good. The sooner he is, the sooner I can leave," Sesshomaru commented. He looked over to see Rin still resting in a corner with a blanket and pillow that Kagome provided.  
  
"Well, I say that we should all get some rest." Kouga said, walking over to a spot farther away from the night fire. He leaned against the wall, bid everyone good night, and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
"He's right. We should get some rest," Miroku said. "We can check on Inuyasha in the morning."  
  
"Alright." Kagome said before getting out her sleeping bag and falling asleep.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Kagome awoke. She had this feeling that something wasn't right. She looked over to where Inuyasha was supposed to be and realized that he wasn't there. She gasped. She looked around to see everyone else asleep, including Taimu. So she stood up quietly and ran out of the cave.  
  
Kagome traveled through the forest, heading towards a nearby river to start her search. The river lead to a jagged cliff where a waterfall had formed. Kagome was exiting the forest when she noticed that unforgettable red and white coloring ahead. She ran over and saw Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the cliff, appearing to be lost in deep thought.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't move an inch. "Hello? Inuyasha?" she said a bit louder. She walked over and squatted next to him. "Inuyasha say something." Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. When she touched him, he flinched. 'What the….' she thought.  
  
Inuyasha turned towards her. He stared at her for a moment, as if wondering whether he should speak or not. Finally, he did.  
  
"Are you talking…to me?" he asked quizzically.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha sort of funny. 'Uhh…oooookaaaay…totally not Inuyasha-like behavior!' she thought. "Of course I'm talking to you, Inuyasha! There aren't any other Inuyashas here, are there?" she said.  
  
"Uhhh….I don't think so. But could you help me? I'm lost." Inuyasha said in a dazed sort of voice. "Oh, and by the way….is my name Inuyasha? Cause for some reason I don't remember…"  
  
"What? You don't remember your name? Do you remember what happened before? Between Kikyo and you? Do you remember Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippo, or Kouga?" Kagome asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked. "Uhhh…who are they?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'He doesn't……he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember who he is, or what he did to me before he was cursed….'  
  
---FLASHBACK TIME!---  
  
Inuyasha lead Kagome deep into the forest, out of earshot from the others at camp.  
  
"Inuyasha…what's going on? Why did you lead me away from the others?" Kagoem asked.  
  
"Kagome…I need to tell you something…" Inuyasha replied. "I can't tell it around the others because…well…it's just really important."  
  
"Oh. Well, then, tell me," Kagome said.  
  
"Alright…uhhh….." Inuyasha stuttered. He felt a blush creeping up to him and decided to just spill it out. "KagomeIloveyou!" he sputtered.  
  
"Uhh…what was that?" Kagome asked. She think she heard him clearly. But…wait…no. That couldn't be.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, Kagome. I know you think that I love Kikyo because I always go to see her, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Well, that's just because I miss her. Because I never see her as often. Long ago, I did think I loved her, but now I don't." Inuyasha tried to explain, sitting down. Kagome sat down next to him. "It appears that I…uhh….um…I love….you." he said, turning bright red.  
  
Kagome blushed also. "Do you…mean that? I mean, do you love me? Me, me? You don't just love me because I'm Kikyo's reincarna-" but Kagome was cut off because Inuyasha had turned and kissed her. Kagome turned an even more shade of red, but still deepened the kiss, wishing that this moment could last forever.  
  
Unfortunately for her, it ending sooner because both needed to draw breath.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" he asked in a sarcastic-playful tone.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome said before tackling him with a hug.  
  
---FLASHBACK OVER---  
  
Kagome continually stared at Inuyasha. The Inuyasha she knew and loved was now gone. Now this Inuyasha knew nothing. He didn't know her or any of her friends. She felt tears come to her eyes, but didn't care. She let them fall. She only stopped when Inuyasha became worried.  
  
"Hey…why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Cause if I did, then I don't know what I did…if I did anything at all." Inuyasha said. But this only made her cry harder. "Hey! Wait! Stop crying! Oh, please, stop crying! I don't like it when you cry, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped. She looked up at Inuyasha, who just stared back, confused.  
  
"What? Did I just do something wrong again, if I did, that is..?" he asked.  
  
"No. You….you remembered my name…" Kagome said happily. She remembered when he would refuse to say her name when they had met. He never liked her. And now he's lost his memory, yet he remembers her name now.  
  
"I….did….? That's your name? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Hmmm….it does sound really familiar….have I met you before?"  
  
"Uh-huh…" Kagome said, feeling tears of joy coming. She then hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Yes….you and I know each other more than anyone else! But you don't remember, now. You don't remember me or our friends!"  
  
Inuyasha seemed shocked at first, but then embraced her back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot." he lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away. "But…will you help me? Will you and our friends help me regain my memory? Cause everything's so fuzzy because I can't remember anything. Also, can you explain what did this to me? If you know, that is…" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome, now full of joy and determination, stood up and hauled Inuyasha to his feet. "We'll ask Taimu, the Dragon of Time."  
  
"The Dragon of Time? What the heck is that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We'll explain later. But right now, we need to tell the others! Oh, and did I mention that your half-brother is here?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What? I have a brother? Me? I have a half-brother? Freaky! And I don't even remember him! Will he be mad that I forgot about him?"  
  
"Uhhh…I dunno…" Kagome answered. "Let's go and find out!" she said, tugging on his arm and leading the way through the forest again.  
  
'I hope I get my memory back soon.' Inuyasha thought. 'Kagome….she seems really familiar. But I can't place it. She says I've met her before, and I believe her. If only I remember what we've been through…' Inuyasha then remembered something. 'I remember……I remember someone! But…it doesn't look like anything friendly…' Inuyasha remembered the sight of a man with long, straggly black hair with piercing red eyes. He had what looked like a chipped-off piece of a pink rock. The man moved closer and shoved the shard of whatever-it-was in his forehead. The very thought sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Alright, we're here!" Kagome announced.  
  
Inuyasha walked with Kagome towards the entrance of the cave. 'But why…how come I can remember some freaky person's face, but I can't even remember my own friends or my past. Man, this thing keeps getting more and more confusing by the second.' he thought before entering the caves. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I own Koto and the 10 Dragon pplz!  
  
Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a………WHAT!? Can Kagome get him back to normal? Or will fate say no to love?  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin  
  
AN: WHEE! I thank everyone that read and reviewed my fic! So, here's the next chapter!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Inuyasha entered the cave to find many people staring at him.  
  
"Hey, mutt! Where the heck have you been?" Kouga shouted.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. '"Mutt"? Since when was I a "Mutt"? Wait a minute…what are these?' Inuyasha looked up at his twitching doggy ears. 'What the…dog ears? Since when the heck did I have dog ears? Argh, I WISH I remembered!' he thought.  
  
Kagome ran over to him. "Kouga! Don't be mean to him yet!" she then whispered something into Kouga's ears. Kouga's eyes seemed to widen some, but he said nothing.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Sango.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Shippo jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Where'd you go? We were all worried!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Um…who are you again?" he asked quietly. He felt really stupid right now. This kitsune and the others knew him, but he couldn't even remember a scrap of information about them.  
  
"Hm?" the kitsune blinked, as if trying to register what his friend just said. Then he laughed. "Oh! I get it! Nice joke, Inuyasha! Now, really, where'd you go?"  
  
"Um…it's not a joke. Really, who are you?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
This time, Shippo stopped laughing and wore an annoyed expression. "I don't wanna play this stupid game anymore, Inuyasha! Now, answer my question!"  
  
"Um…it's not a game…" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Uh…" Shippo stared. "You mean you aren't fooling around? You really don't know who I am?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Oh! Well, do you remember anything at all?" Shippo asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Great! Oh, I mean, that's awful, Inuyasha! But don't worry! I'll help you remember!" Shippo cheered, glad that Inuyasha didn't really pay attention to his first answer. "First of all, my name is Shippo!"  
  
"Okay, uh, Shippo. Could you tell me a bit who the rest of those people are? They're giving me really uncomfortable stares." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh! Alright, that's Sango, Miroku, Kouga Rin, Sesshomaru, and Taimu! Sesshomaru's your older half-brother, and Taimu's the Dragon of Time!" Shippo replied.  
  
"So, he's my brother?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha before turning back and talking with Kagome and the others.  
  
"Yep!" Shippo replied.  
  
"Well, I don't see what's so impressive about him…he looks like a stuck-up prat…" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Shippo's eyes widened. "Don't let Sesshomaru hear you say that, Inuyasha! Or else you'll be in big trouble!"  
  
"I will? Why?"  
  
"Because! Not only is he the Lord of the Western Lands, but he's also a really powerful inu-youkai! And you'll get beat seeing as you have no clue about your strength anymore! You probably don't even know that you're a hanyou!" Shippo said.  
  
"I'm a what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You're a half demon! You're half dog demon, half human!" Shippo explained.  
  
"Hmm…and can you tell me who this one guy is?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sure…well, depending on who he is…" Shippo replied.  
  
"Well, he keeps popping into my head, and he kinda creeps me out," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well, what does he look like?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Well, he has black hair, red eyes, and was holding something that looked like a piece of a pink rock." Inuyasha said, trying to describe him as best as he could.  
  
Shippo gasped, which caught the attention of the others. "That's Naraku!" he wailed.  
  
"What about Naraku, Shippo?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha says that he keeps seeing images of Naraku!" Shippo said.  
  
"Well, that's not surprising, seeing as it's HIM that does everything bad," Sango said.  
  
"Alright, who's Naraku, and what the heck did he do to me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That's what I was getting to! Inuyasha, Taimu thinks he knows what happened to your memory!" Kagome said.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Well, Taimu, tell me."  
  
'He seems back to his old self. At least his attitude's back, somewhat…' Kagome thought.  
  
"It appears that Naraku has entered blood from another dragon into my orb. And this is another of the 10 dragons. She is a black, female dragon who goes by the name of Nagori. She is a dragon that has the powers over memory loss. Perhaps the worst curse of all. She could make people with important memories forget what they knew." Taimu explained. "Of course, she'd never do that. But still, she could if she was really mad at somebody…which is a good reason to keep on her good side…" he added.  
  
"So now we need to go search all of Japan to find this dragon, too?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What?" Kagome said.  
  
"I know where the dragon is. I fought her before." Sesshomaru explained.  
  
"Really?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. She had a nest of eggs along with a black orb. She seemed to have really wanted me gone. It appears that she mated some other male and now has eggs to care for. She didn't seem in the mood to fight." Sesshomaru explained.  
  
"Hey, Taimu? I'm just wondering, if she gives birth to more dragons, will they have the powers over the curses as well?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No. The dragons need to be pure-blood. The most they could cause with their blood would probably be an extremely painful head-ache." Taimu explained with a slight chuckle. "Of course, the head-ache would last for about a month and a half." he added. "But if I had little draclings, they'd probably just decrease your age by a week or so."  
  
"That's a relief," Sango said.  
  
"Yes, the last thing we need is to have more dragon's holding curses in their bloodlines," Miroku added.  
  
"Alright, Sesshomaru! It's up to you to lead us to the dragon!" Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever. But we'll have to wait until Rin wakes up." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"As long as we know where the orb is, I'm happy to wait for a week!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"So…does Inuyasha remember anything?" Miroku wondered.  
  
"Of course not, you idiot!" Sango shouted. She punched Miroku on the head. "And don't you dare try to fill his head with hentai thoughts!" she continued. Miroku began to fake-pout.  
  
"You too, Shippo! We want our old Inuyasha back," Kagome said, taking Shippo and giving him some candy. She turned to Kouga. "And don't go with the whole thing of me being your woman! Cause I'm not and never will be!"  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped. 'WHY was I friends with these people again?' he thought.  
  
---  
  
"So, Naraku is some bad person who we think is probably the cause of this?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We don't think so, we know so," Shippo said. "It would be just like him to pull something as cruel as this!"  
  
There was a small moan, and everyone looked towards the back of the cave to see Rin begin to move.  
  
"Rin! You shouldn't be moving yet, let me help!" Kagome called, rushing over to stop Rin from reopening some of her wounds.  
  
"Is Kagome always that charming?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Of course! She's always been pure-hearted, kind, caring, and loving. She's like my adopted mom!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Hm…" Inuyasha began to think. 'Maybe that's why I feel so, well, relaxed when I'm around her. She makes me feel like I'm at home. She makes me feel warm and this feeling sort of drives away the loneliness inside me. Man, I hope I can get my memory back soon…'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I own Koto and the 10 Dragon pplz!  
  
Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a………WHAT!? Can Kagome get him back to normal? Or will fate say no to love?  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin  
  
AN: I surely hope that everyone's enjoying this fic and that I can get over 200 reviews! T-T That would be REALLY great!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It was morning, and the everyone set off towards Nagori's nest by Sesshomaru's lead. Rin was still a bit weak, but she was still able to walk, so that was a good sign.  
  
It was bright and sunny out, so according to Miroku, that was a good omen. He periodically asked Inuyasha if he remembered anything, but the answer was always no.  
  
Then, they walked past the battlefield where Inuyasha had nearly strangled Kagome, if she were not saved by Sango.  
  
"What's that?" asked Inuyasha, looking curiously at the cracked trees and disturbed soil.  
  
"Uh…well…" Miroku didn't know how to explain it. It wouldn't really be right to keep it a secret from his friend, but it would be pretty hard to say that he nearly killed Kagome.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped to his knees, holding his head.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, rushing over to him.  
  
Inuyasha's head filled with small parts of what happened earlier. A kid…could it be him? Kagome nearly being strangled, a boomerang colliding with his head. And that demon…Naraku. He was there, too. Along with some other people whom he didn't recognize.  
  
Inuyasha's head throbbed. It felt like it was going to explode from all the unfinished flashbacks. Then they all suddenly stopped. When he tried to remember what happened in one, he would forget.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha was jerked away from his mind by Kagome's voice. "Um…what?"  
  
"I asked you if you were all right," Kagome said.  
  
"Uh…yeah, I think so," Inuyasha replied. He stood up and continued, "I think I felt some of my memory come back, but I can't remember what happened in any of it."  
  
"That's too bad," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah," Shippo agreed. "I think I liked the old Inuyasha better than this one. I actually miss the stupid oaf-" Shippo suddenly realized what he said, and covered his mouth. When he did, a fist suddenly collided with his head.  
  
That fist belonged to Inuyasha, who was staring with confusion at what he just did.  
  
Inuyasha took his fist off and stared. "Um…why'd I do that?" he wondered.  
  
"You could at least say sorry!" Shippo shouted, holding a large bump on his head.  
  
"Oh, sorry Shippo," Inuyasha said. 'I wonder what came over me. One second I'm listening to Shippo, the next I feel so angry that I hit him. Weird…if this is what I acted like with my memories, then I don't want to return to normal…'  
  
"Instant reflexes," Miroku murmured just loud enough for Kagome and Sango to hear (AN: They're right next to him). "That must mean that somewhere deep inside, our old Inuyasha's still there!"  
  
"That's a relief!" Kagome replied.  
  
"That means that our old Inuyasha will come back sooner or later," Sango added.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I mean that if our old Inuyasha keeps popping up, like him hitting Shippo for instance, then he'll start remembering and eventually he'll come back for good!" Sango tried to explain.  
  
"I have almost know idea what you just meant, but I got the part of Inuyasha coming back for good!" Kagome said. Sango glared at Kagome for a second before walking away. "SANGO! I WAS JOKING!" Kagome shouted. Sango ignored Kagome and kept on walking.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Kouga asked, walking up with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken.  
  
"Oh, nothing special!" Miroku reassured them. Kouga looked at Miroku suspiciously for a moment before leaving with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Man! The nerve of that guy! Hitting me and then claiming that he didn't know what he was doing!" Shippo's voice sounded by Sango and Sesshomaru.  
  
"We'd better hurry up if we don't wanna get left behind!" Miroku said.  
  
"Right," Kagome agreed, and the two ran up behind the group.  
  
"I already told you I'm sorry!" Inuyasha said, with Shippo on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah…I'm sure you mean it!" Shippo said sarcastically.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Well, at least some things never change," Kagome muttered to Miroku.  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's camp here for tonight," Sesshomaru said, walking into a clearing. It was almost dark now, and they were just reaching the center of the forest. "If we get up early tomorrow, we might be able to get to Nagori's nest by the afternoon."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru is always so nice!" Rin told Sango.  
  
"Uh, right," Sango replied a bit hesitantly. 'She wouldn't be saying that if she knew half the things he tried to do to Inuyasha…' she thought as she walked over to Miroku.  
  
"So, what ARE you?" Inuyasha asked Jaken. "Are you some kind of toad or wart or something?"  
  
"I am a demon, and-" Jaken was cut off by Inuyasha squishing him into the ground.  
  
"You're a toad, I can smell it on you," Inuyasha said, "Don't even try to lie to me."  
  
"If you knew, then why did you ask!?" Jaken shouted.  
  
"Um…I dunno…" Inuyasha said suddenly. "One minute I didn't know, the next I did…talk about strange…" Inuyasha then started walking towards Kagome.  
  
'Er…if those wretched companions of his weren't around, I'd be burning that half-breed to a crisp by now!' Jaken thought. 'But then again, why would Sesshomaru even be helping his brother? Is it to repay them? I sure hope so.'  
  
"So, mutt, have you remembered anything yet?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Would you quit calling me a mutt, Kouga!?" Inuyasha asked, half politely, half angrily.  
  
Kouga stared. "I take that as a no," he said before jumping into a tree to sleep in.  
  
"Tch," Inuyasha glared at Kouga, before hopping into a different tree to sleep in.  
  
"Maybe Inuyasha will come back sooner than we thought," Sango said, staring from Kouga, to Inuyasha, to Kouga again.  
  
"Yeah, but if we get him to that dragon, Nagori, then he'll remember everything, and that would be better," Kagome said, setting up a fire to make some ramen.  
  
"Still, it feels kind of disturbing to have a polite Inuyasha here," Miroku said, walking over with some firewood.  
  
Kagome chuckled a bit, picturing Inuyasha being polite to Kouga and Sesshomaru all the time. She then pictured him speaking politely to Naraku, and that made her start laughing.  
  
Deep in the forests, a large dragon was roaming around. His scales a deep emerald green, with bright red eyes. Huge, leathery black wings hung lazily at his shoulders, and his tail swooshed a couple times, knocking over a few bushes that were in its path.  
  
The dragon walked over to a large nest with many eggs. Along with a black orb. Another dragon appeared, this time, entirely black. She had dull red eyes, and two horns on her head. The two dragons nuzzled each other and stared down at their nest as the 5 large eggs began to crack and hatch into 2 green draclings, and 3 black ones.  
  
Suddenly, out of the bushes, a figure appeared. It was none other than Naraku.  
  
"Nagori, it appears that you now have young to care for," Naraku said. "I'm so happy for you." there was a nasty sarcasm in his voice, which made the black dragon, now confirmed as Nagori, narrow her eyes in anger.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. "And what business do you have here?"  
  
"I've come to put an end to your life," Naraku replied.  
  
"I don't think so," Nagori's mate said, walking between Nagori and Naraku.  
  
"So, you are this dragon's mate, are you?" Naraku said, chuckling maliciously after saying so. "You shall be first to fall. But I must know the name of my first victim."  
  
"Hatashi," the dragon said, anger clearly showing in his response.  
  
"Hatashi, eh? Then I shall take great pleasure in killing you," Naraku said.  
  
With that, the two lunged at each other.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting by the fire, slurping down the noodles of his ramen.  
  
"This…is REALLY good, Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, swallowing a mouthful of ramen.  
  
"Well, at least your cravings for ramen haven't changed!" Kagome said.  
  
"What an idiot," Kouga murmured, eating some potato chips.  
  
"You're the idiot," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Tch."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"…" the two glared at each other for a few moments before continuing to eat their food.  
  
'Some things REALLY never change,' Kagome thought.  
  
'Why must my brother be a fool, even WITHOUT his memories?' wondered Sesshomaru. 'Whatever. Once I lead them to Nagori, my debt will be done, and I will take my leave, and Inuyasha will never know that I ever came.'  
  
Miroku was sitting by a tree with Sango, eating some of the lunch boxes Kagome brought, and drinking cans of soda.  
  
"You know, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Inuyasha stay the way he was," he said, taking a couple sips of pop.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked.  
  
"You know that the orb is the only way to get Inuyasha to actually remember everything, right?" Miroku stated. "I mean, if he doesn't, then he'll just get small flashbacks that he won't be able to remember, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so," Sango replied.  
  
"Well, if he stayed as he is now, then he wouldn't have to remember some of the hardships he had," Miroku continued. "He wouldn't remember Kikyo, his family dying, or anything else. He wouldn't remember his brother despising him, Kagura, Naraku turning him against us, etc. Also, we could make him a better life, teach him how to be polite, and lots of other things!"  
  
"But it wouldn't be right, Miroku!" Sango said, taking a bite out of a sandwich. "He needs to remember! We befriended the old Inuyasha! And all the hardships and memories he had made him that way! We can't change what already happened, you know that!"  
  
"I know, but I'm just saying that we could make Inuyasha's life better." Miroku said. He sighed, and let the conversation end at that.  
  
'Maybe Miroku's right…' Sango thought. 'I mean, Inuyasha did have a lot of hardship in his life. Maybe it would be better for him to not remember any of it. That way he could live with Kagome and not have to worry about Kikyo or anything else. We could teach him to have manners and do lots of other stuff. But then again…that would be taking away who he really is. Oh, I don't know…'  
  
Sango decided to stop worrying about it, but through the entire time, the conversation with Miroku still lingered in her head.  
  
Before she went to sleep that night, she wondered…  
  
'Inuyasha. What would you do? Would you want to regain you memory or have a better life? What would you do?'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I own Koto and the 10 Dragon pplz!

Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a………WHAT!? Can Kagome get him back to normal? Or will fate say no to love?

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

AN: Okay, people REALLY want this chapter up, so I'm posting it! Just remember to review, please!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

That morning, the group decided to leave earlier so that they could cover more ground.

While everyone was getting packed up, Sango walked up to Inuyasha.

"Um, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Hm?" Inuyasha turned. "Sango? What's the matter?"

"Can I…talk to you for a moment?" Sango asked shyly. 'Okay, this is it. I gotta ask him while I'm confident.' she thought. (NO! She does NOT love him! But a small twist WILL be added some time!)

"Sure." Inuyasha said, and began walking with Sango towards the deeper parts of the forest.

When Sango thought that she was far enough from the others, she spoke.

"Inuyasha, do you really want your memories back?"

Inuyasha stared at Sango, then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know," he replied. "I never really thought about it. I suppose I do, but only if you guys want me to remember. I guess it's kinda hard to think about it if you only half know what your thinking in the first place."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right about that," Sango replied. "But you shouldn't care how we feel, you should care about what you feel! Do you truly want your memories back, or do you want to just continue living the way you were? It's your choice, not ours. You need to choose what you think is best for you."

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a little bit longer before saying, "I think…um…oh, I don't know, Sango. It's really complicated. Especially since I don't remember anything; it's really confusing."

"I understand," Sango replied. "You can think about it, and make your decision when we reach Nagori."

Inuyasha nodded, and the two returned to camp.

"There you are!" exclaimed Kagome. "Where have you been? We need to go, guys, or we'll have to camp out again in the woods!"

"Uh, sorry Kagome," Sango and Inuyasha murmured quickly before moving out with everyone else.

"So, what did you talk about?" Miroku asked Sango as the group marched onward with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken in front.

"Oh, nothing," Sango replied.

---

By mid-day, the gang finally reached where Sesshomaru had last seen the dragon; but what the gang saw was definitely NOT what they expected. Even Sesshomaru was shocked.

"Oh, my…" Sango muttered, daring not to complete her sentence, for fear that it would cause something catastrophic.

In the spot where the nest was, lay 5 draclings; the two green ones lay dead with their neck snapped in two. The other three were hiding in the bushes nearby. They were hurt, but still alive. The three shivered and nuzzled at their dead siblings.

Nearby lay a male dragon. Its once shining green scales were now a dull grayish-green color, and blood still oozed out of the wounds all over its body. It was clearly dead.

"This must have bee Nagori's nest!" Kagome exclaimed. "But where's Nagori?"

Suddenly, a large blast of flame burst through the forest and towards them. Sesshomaru instinctively picked up Rin and Jaken and leapt away, Inuyasha did the same with Kagome, and Kouga, Sango, and Miroku also leapt out of the way with Shippo at their heels. The ball of flame sizzled past them, missing the group by inches.

Then out of the brush, a black dragon came out. Red blood poured from numerous wounds, and she looked extremely angry.

"You…" she hissed, directing her attention towards Sesshomaru. "I've seen you before. You are not welcome here. Leave at once, or I will have to burn you to a crisp!"

But before she could back up her threat, she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Kagome gasped and rushed over to the unconscious dragon, and began to treat its wounds. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru started to look around the area.

"What are you looking at, Sesshomaru?" asked Sango.

"For something that should very well be here." Sesshomaru replied. Finally, he turned and said, "From what I can tell, the black orb is gone."

"Oh no," Sango murmured.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it's bad," Kouga replied. "Well, bad for you, that is."

"What's so bad about it?" asked Inuyasha.

"That orb contained the antidote to return our memories!" Shippo said.

"Now we have to get the orb back from whoever took it," Kagome said.

"Three guesses who," Kouga murmured.

"Naraku," Miroku muttered.

"So, how's the dragon?" asked Sango.

"I've treated her wounds, and she'll wake up in a few minutes," Kagome replied.

So the gang waited, and when Nagori woke up, she had calmed down much more, and they started a conversation about why they were there, and what happened to Nagori.

"That wretched Naraku," Nagori hissed, sending a fireball at a nearby tree and charring it to a black stump. "He killed most of my young, killed my mate, and took my orb. Now I only have 3 of my young left, and they might not survive for long. In fact, neither will I."

"Why not?" asked Sesshomaru. "You look like a healthy beast to me."

"No," Nagori said as if it were plainly obvious. "You ca tell by looking at a dragon's scales. Mine are rimmed with a red aura, meaning that I have been cursed by dark magic. My young and I will probably last a few weeks before dying."

"Well, what can we do?" Kouga asked. "We're here for the orb, and since you don't have it, we'll just take it back from Naraku."

"There's a flaw in your plan," Nagori smirked. "You see, if I die, then the orb will shatter, and there will be no way for you to cure your friend."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, "Can't you heal Nagori?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied. "Even if they all died, my Tenseiga can't heal ones under dark magic curses (AN: I made that up, so what, who cares? I don't.)

"The only way to heal us would be to find my friend, Nali. She is one of the 10 Dragons, and her cursed blood can do similar things as what Naraku has done to me. But in her case, it would take mere days. But her blood can cure anything, from scrap wounds to curses. It can even heal the dead and the near-dead. It's very useful."

"Yes, I can see why," Miroku added. "With that kind of power, these feudal times wouldn't have that much death."

"Of course, nothing is that simple, monk," Nagori said. "Nali won't just heal any human or demon that comes barging into her domain. You'll need to find her, defeat her at her own game, and then take a small sample. Your sample would probably only be enough for one person. But if you give her something of mine and explain your situation, then I bet that she'll lend you enough of her blood."

"What do you mean, 'game'?" Kouga asked. "I thought that you just needed to beat them."

Nagori chuckled. "Heh. Taimu, you stupid dragon. He's only following his rules. For him, and for me, you need to beat us in a duel. But for other dragons, it's different. For Nali, she chooses a game. She has 7 mini-games, and you have to beat at least 4 in order to beat her. But be warned, theses games are very hard and will test your physical, mental, and emotional capabilities. There will be trivia, races, fighting, and a couple others. I'm pretty sure that in one, you need to go through a maze or something, blind-folded, and your teammates, if any, need to help you navigate it and tell you what to do if you get into any accidents. Sorry, but that's all I can reveal to you."

"Well, then, we should get started on our journey." Miroku said. "Nagori, could you tell us where Nali's domain is?"

Nagori looked thoughtful, as if wondering whether to keep the mystery going or to give away the secrets. Finally, she said, "Look above you and to the east."

The gang looked upwards to the east and all gasped. All that was there were clumps of white, puffy clouds. Up in the clouds was a pink dot.

"See that dot up there? The pink one?" asked Nagori. "That's her. That's Nali. I can't tell you how to get there, though. When I go to visit her, I fly. Of course, you can't. So you'll have to find some other way."

"Why can't you fly us up there?" Kouga asked.

"Idiots," Sesshomaru muttered. "do you know nothing of black magic curses? When cursed upon a dragon, it makes them incapable to fly, swim, or run. They can only walk short distances and breath fire."

"Then I suggest we get moving, and find out information on our way." Kagome declared.

And now, with a new destination ahead of them, the gang continued along the path towards Nali's domain atop the clouds.

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I own Koto and the 10 Dragon pplz!

Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into a………WHAT!? Can Kagome get him back to normal? Or will fate say no to love?

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

AN: O.O I did? Sorry, Ronishi…probably just forgot. OH WELL! Just take it as a compliment that I remember a quote from your story! Anywho, when will you update "Just an Experiment"? I must read more! Also, Dragon Man 180, I know that! And you will find out why the heck they don't just fly up there. Meh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

As the gang trecked across the mountainside, always keeping their eyes on the group of clouds that never seemed to be moving. Kouga, eager to meet this dragon and take on its challenge, suggested a very daring maneuver.

"I say we should just fly up there," he stated boldly.

"That wouldn't be very wise," Miroku countered.

"Oh, come on!" Kouga shouted. "That dragon's pink. PINK! How could it be strong if it's PINK?!"

"Are you saying that pink's a bad color?" Rin asked, sounding offended.

Kouga was about to reply 'yes', but then saw the death glare from Sesshomaru. He gulped and replied, "No, not at all! But I still say that we should just fly up there. It's not like there's going to be anything to stop us. They're just a bunch of clouds and a dragon. What could stop us?"

"He does have a point," Kagome added.

"Thank you for agreeing with me, Kagome!" Kouga sounded flattered. Inuyasha growled. For some reason, he hated it when Kouga got near Kagome. The fact that his memories weren't present in his noggin was not helping.

"Well, I say we do it," Sango agreed. "If Kagome thinks we should, I'll trust her word."

"If we ride on Kirara, I call the seat next to Sango!" Miroku cheered, receiving a bonk on the head in Sango's return.

"I say you're all crazy people, but oh well," Inuyasha added.

"And I say you're a misguided fool," Sesshomaru commented.

"Hey, are you trying to start something?!" Inuyasha shouted, raising his fist.

"When you get your memories back, perhaps. But right now, it is not the time." Sesshomaru replied in his same, calm tone.

Inuyasha grumbled a bit, but did not issue a challenge to his older brother.

All in all, it ended up with Sesshomaru flying on his own, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha riding on Kirara, and Jaken, Rin, and Kouga stuck riding Ah-Uhn.

The group soared through the air, nearing their destination. The group of clouds looked even more gargantuan close up. And so did Nali, the pink dragon they were searching for. The dragon appeared to be younger than the other two they had met, and a bit more differently built. She had a more oval-shaped head than the triangular-like ones of her brothers and sisters. She had lovely blue eyes, and shimmering scales. Her wings were a tad smaller than that of her siblings, and her legs, forearms, and tail had more muscle than the others. It appeared that his wasn't your ordinary dragon.

The group came very close towards the clouds. Kirara sped up a bit, until a sharp pain started crackling inside the group. As soon as that happened, Sesshomaru and Ah-Uhn stopped, thinking that whatever was hurting Kirara and her passengers would hurt them as well. Kirara roared in pain, and started falling, transforming into her smaller form. Her passengers, already unconscious, started falling as well. Sesshomaru sighed, and gave chase, dive-bombing with Ah-Uhn, and catching their friends.

The lord landed gracefully on the ground, and laid his comrads on the ground. He instructed Jaken to make a fire, and sat down to wait.

---

Inuyasha looked around, confused.

'Where am I?' he thought. 'I thought I was with the others, and now all of a sudden, I'm here.'

The hanyou looked at his surroundings. He was in the dark depths of a forest. The large trees surrounded him, so much that he could barely see the zenith of it all. He glanced downwards at himself to find his body much shorter than it used to be. He stared.

He was a kid!

"What the-?!" he gasped, "How the heck did this happen?!"

Inuyasha waited for something to happen. Something to bring him to reality, unless this was real. His dog ears twitched, trying to pick up any signs of life around him, other than the trees and birds that chirped unnaturally in the air. He began to pick up footsteps, and the scent of demons. He immediately hid in the bushes nearby, not wanting to find out if he could fight in this body or not.

He stared as a group of ugly-looking demons passed by. One was a bat-like creature with no mouth, and on large eye. How it could talk, Inuyasha didn't know, but it did. It said,

"Where'd that pesky little hanyou go to? Can you pick up its scent here, Korgnor?" Inuyasha was surprised to find that such a small creature could posses such a deep voice. The one, probably Korgnor, was a large snake-like demon. All coiled up and blue, again with one large eye and no mouth.

"What do you think?" he replied. "Of course I can smell him! Unlike you and Strakfir, I can sift through more than 5 scents at a time!"

"Oh yeah?!" shouted Strakfir, a real big boar demon. He had horns on each side of his pudgy face, and had a large ax tied to his fat back. "Well, at least I can fight! You are just a pathetic D-class demon! I'm a C-class!"

"Oh, shut up, you two! Just find the stupid half demon, and we can leave!" shouted the eye, whom hadn't been spoken by name yet.

Korgnor sniffed at the ground, and started slithering in the direction of the bushes Inuyasha had took shelter in. His partners followed in suit.

Inuyasha was so confused. How'd he end up as a kid? Why were these demons after him; he'd never met them; at least, he didn't think he did, did he? Worst of all, he couldn't defend himself. Yes, he knew how to fight, but with his body, he couldn't possibly match 3 demons at once!

"Ah ha! Found him!" Korgnor exclaimed.

Inuyasha's face drained. He felt a rushing wave of panic wash over him. He searched for something to defend himself with. Finding nothing but a stick, he quickly grabbed it, and struck it inside Kornor's eye.

"Eeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaagugh!" cried the snake demon, thrashing about until the stick flung out. Blood gushed out, and Kornor's eye remained half closed.

"You little…" he gasped, looking like he was panting. But since he didn't have a mouth, and it appeared to be angry, whether or not it was panting was not on Inuyasha's mind right now. "…I'll eat you alive!"

It lunged at Inuyasha, the skin across its face tearing apart, creating a large mouth with dagger-like teeth. Inuyasha quickly jumped up and ran for his life. Korgnor and his partners quickly gave chase.

Inuyasha hurriedly ran across a river, looking back to see those demons following eagerly. In Inuyasha's haste, however, he tripped on a stone. The demons neared upon him, but he quickly leaped to his feet and ran again. Is lungs ached; he could feel his heart pounding painfully in his chest, trying to keep blood pumping throughout his body.

Inuyasha gasped as he came towards a cliff. The shear edge dropped about 100 feet until it landed on sharp rocks at the bottom. Inuyasha then saw a small indent in the rocks, and clambered into it. He squeezed himself as much as he could against the wall, trying to hide the vibrant red colors of his kimono.

As the demons entered the cliff, they looked around eagerly, trying to find their runaway meal.

"It appears that he managed to escape," Strakfir said.

"Not another one!" sighed Korgnor. "WHatever. Come on, guys."

As the group of demons walked away Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The danger was over, at least for now. Whatever he was in, dream or reality, he needed to get out of it, and fast.

---

It had been about an hour later. All except Inuyasha were awake and fine. Kagome looked over Inuyasha, and thought about what had happened earlier. They had been nearing the clouds, and had suddenly been struck by some sort of electricity. Shocked so much, that they had all fallen unconscious.

'What was that?' Kagome thought. 'Some sort of barrier? Or perhaps…'

"Here," Sango's voice chirped, interrupting her thoughts. Kagome looked up to see Sango offering her two fried fish. "This one's for you. And that one's for Inuyasha, when he wakes up."

Kagome smiled, gratefully accepting the fried fish. "Thanks a bunch, Sango."

Sango smiled, and nodded. "No problem. The real problem, though, is getting into those clouds. I don't know, but I think there's something protecting that place. Something that no one can sense or hear or smell. It can't be a barrier, or Miroku would have sensed it long ago."

Kagome nodded, forgetting that Miroku could sense barriers. He was, after all, a monk. A pervert, yes, but still a monk.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha groan and toss his head a bit. Sweat pored down the side of his face, and his eyes were closed tightly. Kagome's expression turned sad; she hated to see Inuyasha like this. He looked so helpless. Something in her heart squeezed when she saw him hurt or in pain or fear. She hated it.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" asked Sango as Kagome placed a hand over her aching heart. "You look sad."

Kagome turned back to Sango. Tears began to lace her eyes, and she suddenly launched herself into Sango, hugging her tightly.

"Sango," she murmured, tears cascading down her face, "I hate to see Inuyasha like this. I want the old one back. The one that remembers who I am. The one that usually comforts me when I'm feeling sad, not the other way around! Oh, Sango, what if we can't get the orb back? Then Nagori will die, and Inuyasha will belike this forever…"

"Shhh, Kagome," Sango cooed, "Don't say stuff like that. You have to be strong now. Inuyasha will be fine."

Kagome looked into the deep brown eyes of her friend, and nodded.

"Okay," she whispered, wiping her tears away and falling into a peaceful sleep.

'Kagome's happiness, or Inuyasha's happiness?' Sango thought to herself. 'I know I sound selfish saying this, but I think that Inuyasha should stay like this. I really do. Besides, he more of a jerk when he's normal. He always hurts Kagome some way, so why would Kagome want the old one back? Maybe she thinks that he deserves is. She doesn't know how wrong she is. Maybe I could convince her later to keep Inuyasha as he is now. She'll see how happy he is. Oh, I just hope that I'm doing the right thing.'

---

Inuyasha suddenly found himself walking through a forest. It looked so familiar to him. He wandered towards the center and saw a large tree. Larger than any he ever saw in what he could remember. He looked around, taking in the beauty of nature.

"This place," he thought aloud, "I know I've been here. I've been her countless times. That tree. I know I know that tree. But I can't place it. I can't-"

"Inuyasha," spoke a feminine voice.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome. No. It wasn't Kagome. Kagome always wore a happy expression, and her voice was always full of cheerfulness and warmth. This voice, however, was cold and emotionless, and her eyes held a sort of sadness in them. She had long, black hair, the same as Kagome's. She wore priestess clothing, and her lips always curved downwards into a frown.

"Inuyasha," she repeated, "you've forgotten me, haven't you?"

"Wh-who?" Inuyasha stuttered. This girl. He knew her. He sort of remembered. This girl was beautiful. Her face, even though it was cold and heartless looking, still made her look pretty. (A/N: I really hate her, you know? I'm just sticking it in for the drama…).

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, running up and hugging said demon. Inuyasha's eyes widened, not expecting such a random outburst. "You truly have forgotten me. You've forgotten the one you loved for so long."

"L-l-love?!" Inuyasha repeated, hardly wanting to believe it. He, and this pretty girl, were lovers?! That's impossible! And what about Kagome? She matters, too. Wait, if they were lovers, how come he's never heard her name before? Inuyasha was so confused; he wanted to fling this girl in front of him and demand all the answers to his questions. But when he looked down at her eyes, his heart melted. She had the most sad expression believed to exist. Her brown orbs glanced up at Inuyasha in a desperate way, wanting him to remember.

Inuyasha looked at her, and let one utter word escape his lips.

"K-Kikyo…"

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. I own the dragons, and the plot. I also own Koto. That's, like, all…..yeah…

Summary: While battling Naraku, Inuyasha gets cursed and turns into something no one would suspect. And what does Kikyo have to do with this? Nothing. Then again, too much…

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

AN:D Wow! I have 200 reviews! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY! I would have updated sooner, but I've had a really bad fever going on the past week or so, so…SORRY! Gomen nasai, I'll update sooner if I have inspiration!

-

Chapter 12

Kagome stared at Inuyasha's still form. He had calmed down significantly a few minutes ago.

'Inuyasha…' she thought, 'What could be going through your head now? Who are you dreaming about?'

-

"K-Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered, though he didn't know why. Was this girl named Kikyo? When he said it…he felt recognition in it. He remembered saying that name numerous times before, remembered the way each syllable slurred over his lips with his voice. But he couldn't remember this girl. And every time he looked at her face, it made him sad.

"Inuyasha…" the girl spoke. "You remember my name. But that's all. You do not remember anything more. Not who I am. That name; it's just a word to you, a word in which you don't know the meaning of."

"What're you…saying?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "Kikyo…you're - so familiar…I-I can't place it. You're important to me, I know that much. But I can't remember. I'm sorry, Kikyo. I want to remember, very badly. I just can't."

"Then do you wish to remember?" Kikyo asked, staring up at him with sad, and desperate eyes.

Inuyasha could feel sweat trickle down his forehead. Why was this so hard? Was talking to this person really that hard? He felt as if…as if he longed to be here, but at the same time, loathed it. He wanted answers. He wanted memories. He wanted all of it. But he didn't want to trust this girl.

Unfortunately, curiosity won over trust.

"Alright," he said softly, "if you have the power to restore my memories, then do it. Please, Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled. But there was nothing warm about it. Her smile was one of happiness, but there was a cold look lingering on in her face.

"Very well," she replied, "I shall restore your memories, Inuyasha. My love."

She began walking forward. With each step she took, it seemed as if their surroundings melted away.

Inuyasha felt light-headed all of a sudden. He felt like he was…floating. He could feel his body glowing a soft, white color. Kikyo neared him as the half demon slipped in and out of consciousness, his vision burring and playing around.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kikyo instructed, "Set your mind at ease, and relax. Close your eyes; rest; you'll need it for what I'm going to have to do to you."

"What're…you trying…to do…?" Inuyasha slurred, barely above a whisper as Kikyo began glowing the same white color, except it was more cold than his warm light. As the two floated in the black abyss, neither said anything for a while.

Finally, Kikyo replied, "I'm going to try a recent healing technique said to be lost. It has the ability to heal anything, so I'm going to try and let it heal the wounds of your soul and mind. To rid you of all those pains you underwent."

"What?" Inuyasha's expression grew angry. Yes, he wanted his memories back. No, he didn't just want the happy ones, he wanted ALL of them.

"Now, Inuyasha, you shall remember the love that we shared in the past," Kikyo said in a haunting voice She smiled, and placed a hand over Inuyasha's forehead.

The half demon groaned in protest and moved his head to the side in a desperate attempt to flea from her grasp as his vision ebbed away. Kikyo carefully moved his head back, staring innocently at his amber orbs, which silently glanced back. Slowly, they lost focus, and dropped down. Inuyasha finally gave up, letting himself drift into unconsciousness.

"Finally," Kikyo murmured, "his soul is dormant. Now, I will invoke my healing powers on him.

"You wanted your memories, Inuyasha, did you not? I shall grant your wish. In return, I shall choose which memories you receive."

-

"Kagome, what's happening!" Sango asked, bewildered.

"I don't know," Kagome replied anxiously, running over to the demon slayer. "I was watching over Inuyasha, when his body…just…started floating!"

"What's going on, Kagome?" Kouga asked, jumping over. "What's with the mutt?"

"Kouga, stop making jokes at a time like this!" Kagome shouted. "We've got to figure out what's wrong."

"Ki…kyo…" Inuyasha murmured, though still unconscious.

Everyone gasped.

"You mean he remembers that witch?" Kouga exclaimed.

Kagome felt tears well up in his eyes. "But how?" she asked, "How can he remember her? He only remembered my name, yet he probably remembers her? Why?"

"Kagome, it probably has something to do with-" Sango was cut off. Kagome looked up at her friend to see a look of shock and confusion on it. The school girl followed her gaze, which fell on a priestess with long, black hair and cold, brown eyes.

"Kikyo…" Kagome whispered angrily. She stood up straight, marching over to her rival. "What did you do to Inuyasha?"

"I'm only doing what he wishes for," Kikyo replied calmly. "Step aside. I must complete the spell."

"No!" Kagome shouted back. 'There's no way I'll let her complete whatever she's done to Inuyasha!'

"Move aside!" she growled, "otherwise, Inuyasha will die!"

Kagome grew a fearful look in her eyes.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered. "How? I don't see anything that could kill him!"

Kikyo smirked a bit. Her eyes still held that same sadness, but she was happy, nonetheless.

"You're a foolish girl," she spoke, "Inuyasha's soul remains dormant. Thus, there is no spirit inside of his body. The only way to awaken Inuyasha's soul is to complete the spell, or kill the one who cast it upon him.

"But you could never do that. You couldn't possibly kill another person. Besides, I'm more powerful than you."

"Well, what about the rest of us!" Miroku protested, stepping up and placing his staff up at Kikyo's neck. The rings around it jingled and clanked together as they were suddenly moved into place.

Kikyo watched as the monk threatened him with his staff. She also watched as Sango, Kouga, and even the small fox child surround her.

"One move, and you're dead," Kagome said, walking away. "There's no way I'll let you harm Inuyasha."

Kikyo growled.

"Hmph," she grunted, "I don't have time to play with the likes of you! Be gone!"

Suddenly, Kikyo's body started glowing a bright blue color, and flashed out of her like light escaping a flashlight. The force sent everyone flying and covering their eyes. The ones close enough to the undead priestess were burned significantly by her power.

Kikyo took a glance around, and made her way towards Inuyasha's floating body.

"Now, Inuyasha, you shall be mine at last," Kikyo murmured, placing a hand over Inuyasha's forehead, "No more will you be infatuated by that wretched reincarnation of mine."

Kagome groaned. She looked up at Kikyo, and shouted, "No! Inuyasha!"

Kikyo looked back, staring at that girl and wondering why she was so persistent.

"You are a foolish girl, indeed," she stated. She sighed and continued, "It matters not. Now that I have Inuyasha to myself, there's nothing you can do about it."

And in a flash of bright light, she was gone. And so was Inuyasha.

Kagome sat there, stunned. She was so close. She had Kikyo in her grasp, and everyone was about to rid the world of her for good. And there she goes, with her sacred priestess powers, and takes away the only one she has feelings for.

"Darn it," she murmured, feeling tears come again, "What worse things can happen to Inuyasha than what's already happened?"

-

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo called in a soothing voice.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha replied in a happy tone.

"Do you know a girl named Kagome?" she continued.

"No…Why?" he asked.

"Mmm…no reason…" she replied, smiling evilly. Her plan was coming to a great end. Now, the only thing left to do was use her time to her advantage.

'Kikyo's been acting weird lately,' Inuyasha thought, rubbing his forehead. 'And who the heck is Kagome? Sound's familiar, but I don't seem to remember it. In fact, I have a feeling I don't remember a lot of what I'm suppose to. Dang…now I'm confused.'

'Get ready, Kagome…' Kikyo thought, 'Cause you'll be having your heart broken soon…'

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, never will. Own the dragons and Koto, ya got that? I also own the plot…MY PLOT!

Summary: In a fight with Naraku, Inuyasha is placed under a curse with devastating effects. Now, it's up to Kagome and some unexpected friends to cure him. But not with Naraku crushing what little hope they have…

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Sesshomaru/Rin

AN: Sorry I haven't updated, been too caught up in algebra and my other fanfictions…

x.

Chapter 13

x.

It had been a while after Inuyasha had disappeared with Kikyo. Kagome wouldn't stop crying, her mournful sobs sinking the morale of the group. Miroku kept feeling an ominous presence in the area they were in, and suggested they leave. Kouga, obviously concerned about Kagome, called off the idea immediately, leaving everyone wallowing in their thoughts.

Finally, Sango spoke.

"Hey, don't you think we should get going now?" she asked. "I mean, we need to find a way to get up to those clouds and challenge Nali for that orb."

Kagome looked shocked. "How could you say that, Sango?" she asked, "Did you not see Inuyasha just be kidnapped in front of us?"

"I agree with Sango," Miroku calmly replied. "Although Inuyasha was captured by Kikyo, we don't know his whereabouts, and it would waste too much time searching for him. Our main priority now would be to get the orb of healing from Nali, and help Nagori. Without her, our journey has been for naught."

"Don't you even care about what's happened?" Kagome asked, tears trickling down her pale face. She made no move to remove them, and leaned her head down against her knees. "I don't care. I want to find Inuyasha first thing and make sure he's alright."

"Kagome, use your common sense!" Miroku shouted harshly, startling everyone. Kagome stared, with shock and fear in her eyes as she stared up into Miroku's hard, mauve ones. "I can only imagine what you must be going through, but think for a moment about what you're saying. If we do find Inuyasha, Nagori could be dead by then, and that would be our only chance for him to return to normal!"

When Kagome merely turned her head away, Miroku became more infuriated.

"Kagome, listen," he continued, quietly, but still harsh. "It would be wiser and more constructive if we locate the orbs and have what we need to cure Inuyasha; it would save us all a great deal of work and frustration. We-" Miroku was unable to finish his sentence by Kouga, who had punched him in the face. The monk collided with a tree, a loud cracking sound echoing throughout the distance. The dazed monk groaned, not even noticing as Sango rushed to his aid. The demon slayer sent death glares at Kouga, who only glared harder, infuriated.

"How dare you speak to Kagome that way, monk," Kouga growled. "I think we all deserve a rest after that ordeal. We still have a long way to go, and even if we try flying up there again, we'll just get shocked and come falling down here!"

"Then how do you suggest we get up there?" Sango asked darkly, clutching Miroku close to her as means of protection.

Kouga defiantly crossed his arms. "I don't know. All I said was that we can't get up there now, I never said that I knew what to do."

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Kagome slowly stood up. Wiping away a lone tear, she lifted her face revealing a smile. "I agree with Miroku," she said cheerfully. "He's right, Kouga, so stop telling him off."

"Kagome…" Kouga and Sango said simultaneously. Miroku, although still slightly dazed, stared as well, while Sesshomaru remained his usual, quiet self. Even so, they could see through Kagome's façade. That false smile, that usually eased everyone's feelings. They knew she just wanted to renew everyone's spirits, though sacrificing hers.

"We've wasted a lot f time, now," she informed. "We need to gather more information about Nali. Do you think there'd be a village or something that would know something about her?"

"I doubt it," Kouga replied softly, thought still staring bitterly at Miroku. "But we could give it a shot." Kouga stood up straighter and walked over to Kagome. "So, which direction?"

Kagome shook her head sadly. "If it isn't too much trouble, guys…I'd like to go alone."

Everyone seemed surprised at this sudden predicament. Kagome wanted to go ALONE? With no one to protect or look after her? All she had were her arrows, and they would be no use against someone in close combat!

"That would be unwise and rather stupid of you to say, Kagome," Miroku pointed out, clumsily standing to his feet and stumbling over to Kagome. He put a hand on her shoulder and continued, "We are venturing into lands we are ignorant of. We don't know who or what could be laying in wake. Whether or not they are friendly aren't our concerns. Whether they have the information we seek is the true objective of our gain."

"Then how about Kouga come with me?" Kagome suggested, glancing up at the wolf demon. "If you don't want us attracting unwanted attention, then we shouldn't wander around in large groups. So, here's what we'll do:

"Kouga and I will go into one of the nearby villages. You," Kagome pointed to Miroku, "and Sango could check and see if any travelers could know anything. Sesshomaru, you, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uhn would probably attract a lot of staring, so you can do what you please. Just try not to be spotted."

"Hmph, I don't need advice from a creature below my ranks," Sesshomaru scowled. "Take heed, human. Any more remarks like that, and it may be the last thing you ever say."

As Sesshomaru stalked off, his companions loyally followed, wanting to keep up with their lord. The rest shrugged and walked off towards the directions they were scheduled in.

x.

After about a half hour of wandering around in the hills, Kagome and Kouga finally came across a road, which led to a rather large town. Upon entering, they noticed how thick, limestone walls surrounded the village as a barrier, and how the houses were also mostly made of the hard stone.

The villagers were all outside, happily running about or selling goods. Apparently, this town was sparsely used for anything besides trading. The markets were filled with wooden booths with all sorts of jewelry, clothes, food, fine arts, and other assorted items of interest.

Kagome glanced in awe at the many assorted colors and shapes, trying to keep in mind the reason why they were really there.

Finally, they came across an old man, who was most likely the elder of the town. His old, ragged beard went down to nearly his knees, his head nearly stripped clean of hair; he wore a robe of dull colors, and carried a large oak staff, leaning on it as if it were a cane. Kagome had to smile; he had a strange, humor-filled expression that reminded her of her grandfather back home.

"Excuse me, are you the elder of the town?" Kagome asked sweetly to the man, who only went up to about her shoulders.

"Yes, I am," he replied in an old, croaky voice that was surprisingly deep. "Is there any business you want with me?"

"Yeah, old man, could you tell us anything about the dragon, Nali?" Kouga asked arrogantly. He wanted to hurry and leave, not wait around and be polite while the old man wallowed in his amusement.

"Nali, you say?" the elder cocked an eyebrow. "Why, I have. That dragon lays up in the clouds right above our very heads. People from all over Japan come in search of her, seeking her orb of healing to cure foreign illnesses that they cannot cure themselves."

Kagome stared, confused. "Wait, I thought that the dragons liked to keep secret, so why is Nali ;living out in the open?"

The elder chuckled, amused. "Once, I asked that myself. Apparently, Nali doesn't need to hide; people underestimate her power because of her color and appearance, but when you get right down to it, she's a force to be reckoned with. People come left and right, but are all knocked down, for they cannot defeat her at her games."

"I see…" Kagome murmured, amazed at how powerful Nali could be. "Could you tell us how to get to her, if that wouldn't be too much to ask?"

"Ah, yes…to get to Nali is simple enough." the elder exclaimed. "For it's very obvious. Only a pure-blooded dragon, whether from land or from sea, may enter the clouds. Anyone riding on that dragon is welcome, but ride anything else, and her barrier will stop you."

"Hey, Kagome," Kouga whispered to Kagome, "Do you think Sesshomaru's pet is a full-blooded dragon?"

Kagome shrugged. "Let's ask him later." she whispered back. He nodded, and the two turned to face him. "That's wonderful. Thank you for sharing with us!"

"Oh, don't mention it. Besides, I don't mind seeing two lovers trying to make the best out of life," the elder guffawed, as he laughed wholeheartedly. Kagome and Kouga stared at him oddly. They were certainly not lovers, no matter how much Kouga wanted them to be.

x.

Meanwhile, deep in the market, a certain priestess and hanyou were wandering about.

"Yo, Kikyo, why did I have this thing anyways?" Inuyasha asked, fingering the black and tan rosary in his hands.

"An evil sorceress placed it upon you," Kikyo lied. 'Yes…' she thought. 'Believe my words, for they will lead you further and further from Kagome's heart.'

The two stopped at a store, where a merchant lazed about carelessly on his chair, staring up at them with a look that clearly read 'Finally! A customer!'

He sat up straight in his chair, and said, "Greetings! How may I help such a fine lady such as yourself?" He graciously placed her hand in his own and kissed it lightly. A vein popped out of Inuyasha's head as he glared menacingly down at the merchant.

The merchant looked up at Inuyasha. "Oh, a thousand apologies, sir. Is this your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha turned bright red, and Kikyo giggled playfully. If Inuyasha hadn't been so embarrassed, he would have seen the smug look on Kikyo's face. The façade was going perfectly on her account, all she had to do was buy that certain item.

"Hey, how much is this necklace worth?" she asked kindly, showing the merchant Inuyasha's rosary.

"Hmm?" the merchant glanced at it. "Isn't this the binding rosary priestess' use?"

Kikyo nodded cheerfully. "You really want to trade this?" he asked, almost disbelievingly, although his heart soared. Kikyo nodded once more. "Well, then, madam, you are free to take one item from this selection; any one item you like."

Kikyo pretended to stare happily at the selection, although she already had her eye on a prize. She glanced at it seductively. With this, she could complete her plans. And Kagome's hopes would fall.

"I want this," she finally declared, plucking the item from the wooden table.

"Go ahead, miss, and thanks for the rosary," the merchant chuckled.

"Thanks," Kikyo said cheerfully, walking next to Inuyasha, and moving along.

"What'd you need to get that was so important?" Inuyasha finally asked in his usual cocky attitude. "That rosary thing looked like it was probably a lot more valuable than whatever you got."

"Oh…just something we may need in the journeys ahead of us." Kikyo replied. If lies could show on the skin, Kikyo would be covered with it. But she didn't care. Oh, no, she just wanted to get Kagome out of the way for now, until the right time…

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care. You know what I do and do not own.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Sesshomaru/Rin

A/N: WHEE! Today's my B-day! So, for today, I shall try to update all the fanfictions I have posted so far (that aren't discontinued)…yeah…I'll try! O.o

x.

Chapter 14

x.

It had been hours since Kagome and Kouga had received the information from the elder. They had been waiting by the campsite, waiting for the others. They needn't wait long, Sango and Miroku had come minutes after they had, and Sesshomaru was always nearby somewhere.

"So, did you find something?" Sango asked her friend. "We couldn't find anything. The travelers just wanted to go to the trading spots; they just gave us strange looks every time we asked them."

"I think we have a couple leads," Kagome replied cheerfully. As her friends and acquaintances listened on, Kagome explained what the elder informed her, Kouga adding in parts she missed. Finally, after everything was explained, she turned to Sesshomaru. "So, is Ah-Uhn a pure-blooded dragon?"

"What do you think, human?" Sesshomaru asked. "Of course not."

"How can you tell?" Kouga asked, nosing around Ah-Uhn, poking it in various places, all the whilst ignoring Jaken's screeching insults. "Dragons all smell the same to me. The only part I can tell of them is what element they control, and that's not much."

"Hmph, you don't live up to your name, wolf," Sesshomaru scoffed mockingly. "A pure-blooded dragon would only have one head. Also, there are many differences between pure bloods and other dragons. I don't really feel a need to explain these things to you incompetents."

Before Kouga could attempt to kill Sesshomaru, Miroku jumped in. "I've heard some things about dragons, though being a monk, I'm not that knowledgeable on the subject," he started, "For ordinary dragons aren't really the type to destroy; only to guard treasure or seek lovely companions. Pure-blooded dragons tend to live quietly in the small amount of tranquility that is left in these warring state eras. Unfortunately, there aren't that many left in Japan. Most were killed off by assassins or hunted for stealing treasure and such.

"Dragons live in various places depending on their element. The only ones that are unable to fly would be the ones living in the forest; with so many trees blocking take off and having great speed and agility, who needs to fly? However, seeing as we need a dragon capable of flying, I'd suggest a mountain dragon or a sea serpent. Mountain dragons are used to flying, and can reach speeds unimaginable, so we'd be able to make up our ground. Sea serpents can also fly fast, and would be long enough to carry all of us on them. Unfortunately, they are incredibly difficult to find."

Miroku sighed. "If you want, we could always try flying over to the Continent to get a pure-blooded dragon there; they're pretty abundant, but it may not work on the barrier Nali's projected."

Kagome shook her head. "Let's try finding a sea serpent. Since there's so many of us, that's our only choice."

"Alright, then, Miroku, where should we search?" Sango asked.

"I'd suggest the swamp area," Miroku suggested, "Someplace where humans wouldn't want to go. Somewhere where there wouldn't be many demons, and the water would be murky enough to hide in, but clean enough to live in."

"I got it," Kouga said abruptly. "About 5 kilometers from my wolf den, following the path of the river, there's a swamp fitting your description. There might be a serpent there; my tribe wouldn't really go near there, saying they had a bad feeling. That was probably the serpent or something."

"Alright, then let's go," Sesshomaru said coolly. "We've wasted too much time already."

Shippo, who had stayed silent most of the time, hopped up on Kagome's shoulder and glared down at Sesshomaru (AN: Oops. Sorry, but I forgot to mention where Shippo went…Let's just say he went with Sesshomaru and didn't have a great time.)

x.

A couple hours later, Kagome and the others finally caught sight of the swamp. Kagome grimaced and held her nose at the awful smell coming from the murkiness of the place. A thin layer of fog spread around the swamp, giving it a creepy feeling that made Shippo duck for cover by burying his head in Kagome's shirt.

"Well, this is it," Kouga inquired, "No wonder the watch never went over here."

"This place is creepy, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed, causing Shippo to pop out of hiding. He bounded over to her and said, "Don't worry, Rin, I'll protect you!" Rin smiled, her fear ebbing away like rain splashing onto a window. Sesshomaru growled slightly; why does Rin insist on helping these people? Just to repay a debt? How foolish. Of course, oblivious to himself, he cared more for Rin then anyone else.

As the group landed, they immediately saw an outline of two other people. Kagome squinted, but still couldn't see them through the thick fog. As the group neared cautiously, they could make out two familiar voices.

"Why are we here again?" asked the cocky voice everyone knew.

"To gather a particular herb that grows here," replied Kikyo's voice.

"Well, hurry up! I don't want to be here all day."

"You never were patient, were you?"

"Feh."

Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. He looked the same; acted the same; except, there was still something different about him. She watched, unmoving, as Kikyo and Inuyasha turned their heads and spotted them. They stood like that for a few moments, staring at each other; the only movements were when Inuyasha and Kikyo decided to step forward, until they were only a few paces in front of them.

When Inuyasha spoke, his words ripped Kagome's heart up.

"Who are you?" he asked arrogantly. He glanced at Kikyo, who only put on a smile and shrugged.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha's dog ears twitched a bit, and he glared at her.

"Alright, how do you know me?" he asked.

"You don't remember, do you?" Miroku asked, walking up and tapping Inuyasha lightly on the head with his staff, causing the half demon to glare angrily at the monk. "That's to be expected, I suppose. I mean, it WAS Kikyo who did this to you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Kikyo did this to him," Sango murmured to herself, glaring at Kikyo, who received a glare in return.

Inuyasha gave a curios look, but said nothing.

"Well, little brother, you truly have forgotten," Sesshomaru inquired amusingly. "How unfortunate for you."

Inuyasha formed a hardened glare, taking out his Tetsusaiga. "Sesshomaru? Oh, I get it. These are just your friends; come to kill me today? Or are you gonna die easily?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "You know better than that, little brother. To think I would travel with these unworthy humans."

"Then why are you with them?"

"Because we've been searching for you, Inuyasha. And a way to return your memories," Miroku tried to explain, but knew it was futile to make him understand this way.

"I don't know where you're getting at, but I don't like it," Inuyasha sheathed his sword, and turned to Kikyo. "Let's go already." Kikyo merely nodded her head, and the two of them walked off.

"Hold it!" Kagome shouted, running up and grabbing Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha glared at her, but then gave a curious look.

"Why do you look like Kikyo?" he asked. He glanced at Kagome, then back to Kikyo. "You two look almost identical. And what's with the weird outfit?"

Kagome, however, wasn't listening. She was focused on Inuyasha's neck. 'The rosary…' she thought. 'It's not on there…but how? Only I can remove it!'

"How'd you get the rosary off?" she asked Kikyo menacingly; a tone she didn't even knew she possessed.

Kikyo glared. "One of my new powers. Being part of you, and vise versa, we are able to do things others cannot. Example: You put on the rosary, meaning that you are the only one who can remove it. My soul is part of you, and as long as I am on this earth, I can also remove it. Of course, you can never do the things I can do, I'm much too advanced for your meager priestess powers."

Kagome felt tears coming; she tried to stop them from falling, but she couldn't help it. The hot liquid trickled down her cheeks as she averted her face so her bangs covered her eyes.

"I want you dead," she whispered harshly, making Kikyo stare at her in surprise. "But you're right. You are much more advance than me." Kagome backed up a bit, and drew her arrows. "But that doesn't mean you can still survive all of us!"

Sango rushed forward, drawing her Hiraikotsu. The large boomerang felt like a feather to Sango as she held it above her head. Miroku had snuck off somewhere, though it didn't matter. Kouga walked up beside Kagome, claws extinguished and prepared to launch an attack.

"Inuyasha, go back to the village," Kikyo ordered. Inuyasha shook his head. "Do it now."

"Feh. You're not the boss of me. Besides, you need someone to protect you, and I'm the only one you-" Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Kikyo reached up and shocked Inuyasha, dazing him, and causing him to back up a few paces. Taking his chance, Miroku rushed from the bushes, swinging his staff and hitting Inuyasha hard in the back of the neck.

Inuyasha fell unconscious, Miroku catching him and dragging him away. Kikyo only watched the monk try to get Inuyasha back to their side; she didn't try to stop them at all. Miroku plopped Inuyasha's body next to Kagome, and stood next to Sango, prepared to use his staff or wind tunnel if necessary.

As Kagome aimed her arrow, and Sango her boomerang, Kikyo began to glow a bright blue. At first, Kagome thought she was aiming an attack, and fired her arrow.

All of a sudden, the blue energy shot out from Kikyo, and the priestess disappeared. As the energy touched everyone, they began to disappear as well. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, clinging onto Inuyasha's fire rat kimono. She prayed that they would be together; she didn't want to be alone in a swamp with who knows what out there. She wanted Inuyasha with her, even if he didn't know who she was. She wanted to be with him; as she felt the light hit her, she could feel herself floating. She could still feel Inuyasha beneath her, his chest slowly rising and falling.

As she felt herself land, she could tell they were somewhere else, but still in the swamp. She felt Inuyasha's chest under her, and released her fierce grip on his kimono. Reluctantly, she soon let the soft beatings of his heart lull her to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own IY, I own Koto, the dragons, and the plot. Kay? Kays… 

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

A/N: WHEE! Happy people like my fanfiction! ANYONE WHO LOVES INU/KAG AND MIR/SAN FLUFF WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER!

x.

Chapter 15

x.

Miroku woke up by an extreme pain in his side. His eyelids felt heavy, and he didn't want to lift them. But the pain in his side was too great, so he opened them anyways. He glanced over to see that there was indeed a large cut deep into his side, luckily missing his lung. He grimaced, staring at the caked blood surrounding it. He stole a look around the place, noting that he was definitely not where he was before. They were somewhere deep within the swamp, no longer near the edges of it. It would take days to make it out, perhaps, the point being whether they stayed alive long enough to do so.

Suddenly, he felt something warm rub against him, and realized that Sango was laying unconscious next to him. He glanced at her sleeping form, remembering that when Kikyo had cast her spell, all that was on his mind was reaching Sango. Thankfully, he grabbed her at the last second, and both of them were sent here together.

'I only hope that the others are okay, and paired up with someone as well…' Miroku thought. 'Who knows what could be in this area? The best thing any of us can do right now is regroup and search for the serpent.'

Miroku found a yearning to reach down and touch Sango, but slapped himself. This was no time for fantasies. Right now, he needed to focus on what was intended to do. Instead, he clasped his hand on the slayer's shoulder, and gently shook her.

"Sango," he whispered softly in her ear. "Sango, wake up."

Slowly, Sango began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open, revealing the chocolate brown hues. She sat up groggily, her eyes clearing just in time to see Miroku ripping up his robe and creating a makeshift bandage for a deep cut in his side.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Sango asked, a worried expression plastered on her pale face.

Miroku grimaced as the dirty cloth touched the wound in his side. He would like to clean it out , as well as the cloth bandage, but the waters around here would probably only make things worse. He made an awkward expression as he stared at the algae-infested lake water with who-knows-what living in them. He was very reluctant to use the water, and thankful that he hadn't landed in the lake a mere two feet in front of them.

"I'm all right, Sango, don't worry," Miroku replied reassuringly, giving her a warm smile. "I probably cut myself when we fell."

"Did Kagome or Inuyasha fall with us?" Sango asked, looking around.

"I'm afraid not," Miroku replied solemnly. "However, our main focus here would be to try to locate our friends, and then search for the serpent. Or perhaps catch the serpent by chance, and then search for our friends."

Sango sighed; things were just piling up one after the other. Even if they did regroup, find a serpent, and make a pact with it, they still needed to find Nali and challenge her. Not to mention win four out of seven challenges, and get back to Nagori, who could already be dead by now. Who knew how long they'd spent in this swamp already; Sango glanced upwards to find only small streaks of light escaping through the abundant trees that towered before them, meaning that they were somewhere near the middle of the swamp; not a good sign.

Suddenly, Miroku stiffened. Sango, who was still dazed slightly from her fall, wondered why. Finally, she realized that they were surrounded by demons on all sides. She could barely feel their aura; they must be strong demons in order to disguise their demonic aura so thoroughly. Still, Sango reached for her boomerang, which lay on the ground, and glanced around at the glowing red eyes that leered at them; predators finding the first fresh humans since who knows how many years.

"Sango…you ready?" Miroku asked, going into a defensive position, readying his staff.

"Yes, but you are injured; you should take it easy," Sango muttered, concern for the monk showing vividly in her tone and face. "We aren't up against any ordinary demons, and this time, Inuyasha won't be here to back us up You should rest, and let me fend off the demons."

Miroku only grinned. "Thanks for your concern, Sango, I appreciate it. But I'll be fine. You just worry about yourself, and try not to obtain many injuries. We don't know how many hours or days it will take to see daylight again." Sango merely nodded, fighting back the urge to cry. She didn't know exactly why she wanted to cry, only that she felt a huge surge of emotions enter her form. It was a bittersweet moment, to want to cry and let it all out right before a battle; to know that Miroku truly cared for her, and that they still may likely meet their end here, in this ignoble place.

And then, the demons charged.

x.

"Man, why'd I have to get stuck with you?" Kouga asked bluntly as he walked through the swamp, Jaken following at his heels. The squelching of mud under their feet only worsened Kouga's mood; he HATED swamps! They sent a chill up his spine, and sent his native instincts awry; he'd go crazy until he had his arms around the girl he vowed to protect: Kagome.

"Hmph! I don't see any flattery in joining YOU either!" Jaken scoffed bitterly, turning his head away. However, in doing so, he tripped over a root, landing a well-rounded face-plant in the gushy mud. The cold gunk entered through Jaken's mouth and nose, and the small toad leapt up screaming and spluttering.

Kouga stood there, amused at Jaken's relentless cries of agony, and decided to continue on, gritting his teeth at every squelch or gush in the mud.

"I don't see what's so great about this swamp," Kouga murmured bitterly under his breath. "Why would a serpent hang in this dump?"

Jaken gasped and shouted, "You insult me! This swamp reminds me of home! Aw, the wonderful ponds, sweet aroma, large trees, total darkness! Oh, it's heaven!"

Kouga wanted to kill that toad instantly, but he knew that if he did, Sesshomaru would probably kill him. Unlike that mutt, he was actually sort of afraid of Sesshomaru; how he never seemed to be afraid of anything, how he always kept his cool, even in the face of possible death; he would also intimidate any foe just by sending them his emotionless stare of pale gold eyes. Kouga held respect for him, though he was too headstrong to ever admit it.

The wolf demon sniffed at the air, and growled. "Man, this stinks. I can't pick up Kagome's scent at all! All I can smell is dirty water and mud."

"Really?" Jaken asked, bewildered. "Well, that tells how inferior your nose is. I can detect that simple human's scent easily!"

"WHAT! YOU CAN!" Kouga exclaimed, grabbing Jaken by the collar and bringing him up to eye level with him. "Then lead me to them!"

"Hmph! Why should I?" Jaken replied defiantly. Kouga growled, and bopped Jaken over the head. "Okay, follow me."

As Jaken led Kouga down a different pathway, full of squelching and squishing, the wolf demon thought, 'One good trait for a whole bunch of bad ones…hmph. Glad I wasn't born a toad.'

x.

"…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as the two walked down the muddy path.

The half demon turned, giving Kagome a normal glare, like when they first met. "What?" he asked gruffly.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" she asked quietly.

"No," Inuyasha replied, turning away. "You may seem familiar, but that may be just because you look like Kikyo."

At Kikyo's name, Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. Her legs felt weak; she couldn't support herself any longer, so she just fell into the mud, despite the gooey coldness that sent shivers up her body. Hot tears fell down her cheeks; Kikyo caused both her and Inuyasha so much pain, erasing everything from him, and testing out the effects on her.

Inuyasha was immediately in front of Kagome, kneeling down and lifting Kagome's chin up, using his free hand to dry up her tears. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked softly, the rude voice he used earlier blown away, leaving behind a kind, gentle tone that made Kagome cry harder.

"Inuyasha," she managed to mumble out. "Why do you love Kikyo when she's put you through all this? Even though she made you forget most of it, she still hurt you earlier!"

Inuyasha could only stare at her, his eyes attaining a softness to them at eased Kagome's feelings. "I…don't know why she did that. I don't know what's going on at all, but I promise you this…"

Kagome wiped away her tears and looked at Inuyasha. Suddenly, to her surprise, Inuyasha pulled her into a heart-warming embrace. His arms wrapped comfortably around her waist, resting on her back, his warm breath blowing hot on her cheek. She felt a blush creep towards her as her body sat limply, still shocked from what Inuyasha was doing.

"I promise that I will regain my memories. In the meantime…Kagome, was it? Well, Kagome, I promise that I will protect you, no matter what."

"…Do you really mean that?" Kagome asked softly, tears rolling unnoticeably down her cheek.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome, burying his face in her raven-black locks, taking in a deep breath of her sweet scent.

"Of course I do," he replied in that same, gentle voice. "I swear it. I'll protect you with my life." With Inuyasha's words glued to her mind, Kagome relaxed, and fell asleep in Inuyasha's embrace.

TO BE CONTINUED……


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own. Own Koto, the dragons, and the ever-lovable plot.

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

A/N: Don't worry, Sess will appear in this chapter. I just adore Sess/Rin fluffiness, but I enjoy writing Inu/Kag fluff the best. THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE TOGETHER! -SMILE-

x.

Chapter 16

x.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we?" Rin asked as she followed her lord through the cold atmosphere of the swamp. The two had long-since woken up and were wandering around, as always. Unfortunately for Rin, her lord hadn't uttered many words since setting off, and she was beginning to grow anxious around the silence wrapped around her. "Are we going to find Kagome and the others?" she asked. As expected, she was met with Sesshomaru's silence.

Her normally sweet expression turned sour. She may be used to him being on the silent edge, but that still didn't mean she had to go along with it! 'Argh, WHY can't he be more talkative?' she thought, narrowly avoiding an especially gooey blob of mud. 'It's no fun to serve a lord who won't even tell you how he's feeling. Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, how I wished you opened up, even if just a little bit.'

"Rin," came her lord's distant call. Rin looked up, hoping her wish came true.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, eyes glistening at hearing her lord's soft, gentle, but stern voice.

"You'd better keep your mind focused; you're falling behind," he replied curtly, stalking ahead quietly, despite the mud. Rin sighed, sagging her head in defeat. Apparently, even the mud didn't dare make sounds around him. Rin shook her head, remembering her master's words, and ran forwards until she was next to her lord. Unfortunately, such actions splattered mud on her clothes, but that didn't matter. They'd wash out eventually, or be covered with other, new stains later.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, who seemed to tower above her small figure. His long, almost blue-silver hair flowing behind him like a cape. Rin always marveled Sesshomaru, and loyally followed him wherever he may go, unless his wishes forced her behind. Rin knew that Sesshomaru thought she was probably repaying him for saving her, but she thought otherwise. She befriended Sesshomaru; she knew he was special the first time she laid eyes upon his injured form in the forest by her old village.

She didn't follow him out of repaying a debt. She followed him because he was the only one to care for her. He was the only one to give her comfort when she thought no one else could give it. He thought he was just merely asking a question, but to Rin, it was much more than that. It was a simple gift to her, and it meant so much to hear it.

She would stay with Sesshomaru. She would stay with him forever…or at least, for her entire human lifespan. She stared gloomily at the mud below her; yes, that was the downside of being mortal. You were frail, a being so fragile that even the weakest of demons could harm you. You wouldn't live very long, and the oldest human wouldn't even be able to match half the span of a demons' life. Even Inuyasha, who's only half demon, would live on longer than she.

But she vowed that she would stay with Lord Sesshomaru until she died. That was her wish, and she would stick to it with her heart and soul. Maybe, perhaps, before she died, Sesshomaru will realize why she stayed with him so long.

x.

Kagome was wandering around with Inuyasha in the swamp. She was still getting over the fact that Inuyasha promised to protect her; he even HUGGED her! Well, it wasn't really that big of a deal, really, I mean, he'd hugged her before, but still…it made Kagome's heart pound ferociously in her chest. She could hear it in her head, she could feel it in her veins and arteries, and she could tell that a fine blush had definitely spread across her cheeks.

Inuyasha walked ahead of her by a few paces, periodically glancing a small peek back at her to make sure she was still there. Kagome doubted that was his real reason; his sensitive dog ears would easily be able to hear the squelching of her shoes sinking many inches below in the mud.

A small smile, almost unnoticeable, spread across Kagome's face. Even though he didn't remember her, he still felt protective over her.

Almost unexpectedly, Kagome's spine quivered slightly, and she let out a sharp sneeze, earning a slight soreness in the back of her throat. Inuyasha quickly stopped, and looked back at Kagome, who sneezed again. He slowly walked back up to her as Kagome's sneezing spasms continued.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. His response was more sneezing as Kagome wiped her nose with her fingers, sniffled, and sneezed again. Inuyasha, gaining a slight hint of worrying in his golden eyes, reached a hand over Kagome's forehead, which was burning so much you could have fried an egg on it. "Hey, you're getting a fever." he said softly.

Kagome felt her cheeks flush up under his touch. One reason was because of her constant sneezing, and another was because of Inuyasha being so worried about her.

Finally, she managed to mumble, "My backpack…medicine. Helps col-" before she finished, she was interrupted with more coughing and sneezing.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha quickly dumped Kagome's pack in one of the very few dry spots in the swamp. It was only when he opened the yellow bag that he began to hesitate. He didn't even know what half this stuff was! With Kagome's vague descriptions, he managed to find the first aid kit, and his confusion grew at all the different possible choices.

Apart from all of the shiny metal objects inside the kit, there were gauze, bandages, and many stuff he'd never seen before. There were all sorts of bottles, about a dozen; Kagome said it had a blue label on it, so that narrowed down his search to…two. Great.

He angrily grabbed the two bottles and showed them to Kagome. "Which one of these is it?" he asked. Kagome weakly pointed to the one in his right hand. He immediately tossed the other one somewhere into the bag, and popped the cap of the bottle. Inside was a strong-smelling liquid. He almost chucked the bottle far, FAR away, but he endured; this was supposed to make Kagome better, anyways, so he could manage.

Kagome felt incredibly dizzy and light-headed. Her vision went hazy around the edges, and she went into a slightly delusional state. She could vaguely make out Inuyasha examining the bottle of medicine, and would have laughed at his reaction to it if they were under normal circumstances. Her feet were numb from the cold mud, and the coldness slowly crept up her legs, while her face felt like it was on fire. Kagome barely even noticed that she began to fall, until she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders and hold her in mid-air.

"Kagome," came Inuyasha's voice, which sounded slightly unfamiliar to Kagome, "you have to take this medicine. Can you manage?"

"…huh?" the slightly delusional Kagome managed to reply weakly. She could hear Inuyasha sigh heavily, and heard strange movements. Her slightly-drooped eyes widened impossibly wide when she felt someone else's lips touch her own. She opened her mouth in shock, only to have the taste of Tylenol cold medicine enter her mouth. The foul taste almost made her gag, but she managed to swallow it.

Even though the she had swallowed all the medicine, Inuyasha's lips still held onto Kagome's. After a few seconds, Kagome finally realized what was happening, and what position they were in. Only one thought crossed her mind then.

'Inuyasha….is kissing me…'

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, probably never will…how sad…BUT! I DO own a Sesshomaru and Inuyasha PLUSHIE! (SMILE)

Pairings: Inu/Kag Sess/Rin Mir/San

A/N: …yeah, I wanna see those episodes. Even though I hate Kikyo, gives nice little Inuyasha flashbacks…(smile) Also, about the medicine thing, I got that from episode 19. I've always wanted to write that! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

x.

Chapter 17

x.

It was a peaceful day in the swamp. Wait, nevermind…to our wonderfully mud-covered heroes and heroines, it was living hell. Except for the oh-so enjoyable exception of Jaken…please note the sarcasm…

"When will we get there?" Kouga complained, hands behind his head in an 'I-don't-care' pose. However, his expression stated otherwise as the mud squelched beneath his fur-covered feet.

"Quiet, pathetic demon!" Jaken shrieked in his sketchy, irritating-to-the-ears voice. "If we keep going this way, we should reach your friends in a couple of minutes. Hmph! You canines, so impatient! So much UNLIKE my GLORIOUS, MOST POWERFUL, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken huffed proudly, emphasizing the fact that he served the 'most powerful lord in the world'. If he had looked back, he would have noticed the glare he was receiving by Kouga. Also, if he had kept his eyes open, he would have noticed the very eye-catching root mere feet in front of him…

SQUISH!

Kouga squelched by, now sporting an amused grin, as Jaken spit out gunks of mud, as well as wiping his eyes clean. Now that he knew the way, he didn't need the toad anymore.

"You having fun playing in the mud?" he called back merrily, smiling in a slightly scary, sadistic way. Alas, as revenge…I mean, uh, fate…would have it, Kouga was too busy acting 'cool' to notice the large root in front of him…

MAJOR SQUISH!

Kouga groaned heavily, lifting his face out of the substance daring to challenge the prince of the wolf demons. He rubbed the caked mud off of his face, and started up again, drowning out Jaken's laughing with his own growls.

'Damn mud…' he thought angrily, not caring about the mud on his arms, legs, and chest. They were already covered with mud, why not add some more to keep them company?

As Kouga entered a clearing, his mood turned ever more sour. Truth be told, that was an understatement. He was figuratively on fire, the heat boiling in his body. Jaken curiously squelched up to Kouga to see what he was looking at, and quickly turned his back.

In the center of a quite muddy clearing, was the object of Kouga's affections…as well as his rival…and he had the nerve to kiss her!

'How DARE he!' he thought angrily, more of a statement than a question. He could see Kagome's eyes wide, and Inuyasha's relaxed. 'She probably doesn't even want this! That lowly mutt!'

All remorseful feelings for Inuyasha's loss of memory flew right out Kouga's head. All he wanted to do was tear that mutt apart so much, that even the low-life demons around here wouldn't even try to eat his flesh.

So, the angered wolf demon charged.

x.

Miroku was exhausted. He and Sango had been fighting for what seemed like hours; there seemed to be no end to the demons. They came from every which direction, swirling, streaming, and colliding with whatever they seemed to think would help them get at their prey. Miroku could catch sight of a few of the demons darting from side to side; they were snake demons, the most poisonous ever. Their poison would surely kill him if he dared to use the wind tunnel. So, he resorted to using his ofuda charms and staff. Their progress was slow, and without the aid of their other companions, their strength faded.

Miroku glanced over to where Sango was fighting; the slayer had her sword out, and was fighting off the gruesome demons around her. Hiraikotsu lay many feet away, probably knocked out of line by a stray demon. Suddenly, Miroku's eyes widened as he saw a snake demon shoot itself from a tree like a catapult, straight towards Sango's neck. The slayer was too busy fighting off the demons around her, so she didn't notice.

Miroku quickly flung his staff, tearing apart the head of a rather weak worm demon, ignoring the blood and guts spraying on his robes. Quickly he ran towards Sango, dodging the ravenous demons around him.

"SANGO!" he cried. Sango had time to just glance in his direction before he collided with her body, sending them flying through the air. Miroku screamed in agony as he felt sharp fangs enter through his arm. He could feel the poison being pumped into his blood stream; eventually, it would work its way around his body, and inevitably kill him.

As the two landed, Sango on the bottom, with Miroku lying on top of her, the monk groaned in pain. Sango reacted quickly, killing the snake demon with her sword, and slowly easing the fangs out of his arm. After a few seconds, blood began pouring out, mixed with the purple liquid of the poison. Sango grimaced; Miroku's arm needed to bleed out the poison, so she wouldn't be able to fix it up.

"…unh…" Miroku groaned miserably; his head hurt greatly, he was fatigued, tired, hungry, and dehydrated. As he sat up, despite Sango's protesting, he stared down at his hand. 'Time to use the last resort,' he thought sadly, lifting up his right arm.

Sango noticed this, and her eyes widened. "No, Miroku, don't! You can't, we can find another way!"

Miroku flinched from pain, and lifted his blood-covered arm to remove the beads. "Sango…" he said shakily. "…this may be the last time I see you, but know this…I'm glad I met you; you are the most beautiful and fantastic woman I have ever met."

"Miroku…" Sango felt her eyes well up with tears. She wanted to hug him, squeeze him to death, call him an idiot, and fight off the remaining demons together, but knew it wouldn't work. He'd still go through with his wind tunnel plan, no matter how foolish; that's just the type of guy Miroku is.

"I also wanted to say that I only flirted with other women to make you jealous," the monk said with a bittersweet smile. "…and it worked."

"…idiot…" Sango mumbled, tears flowing freely down her dirt- and blood-stained cheeks. She slowly leaned her head against Miroku's back, grabbing fistfuls of the monk's purple robes. "I don't want you to go."

"Yes, but if we both die, I'd never forgive myself," Miroku replied, shakily lifting off the first couple rows of rosary beads. "After all, if I can't even save the one I love, how can I call myself a monk?"

Sango didn't reply; he was right, though. A monk helps people, and if she died, that wouldn't exactly be helping at all. She merely nodded, leaning harder into Miroku's back, desperate to treasure the moments they shared together.

The demons finally realized through their thick skulls that their prey wasn't moving, and probably wouldn't be able to fight back. So, they charged with a new fire burning in their forms, rejuvenating their strength. When they were a couple yards in front of them, Miroku tore off the remaining beads.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he shouted, the black hole sucking up all of the demons. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's torso, holding herself and the monk on the ground. She could feel Miroku shaking, the wind tunnel pulsing because of the poison entering him. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing this would be a nightmare, and that she'd wake up to find everything fine; Inuyasha would be normal, he'd still argue with Kagome, Kouga would still flirt with her, Sesshomaru would still hate them, and she would slap Miroku for his wandering hands and flirtatious attitude.

Suddenly, the howling winds of the hole stopped. All Sango heard was a small, weak grunt, and felt Miroku go limp in her arms. She tightened her hold, not wanting to believe anything that was happening.

Sobbing, she cried out, "MIROKU!" as loud as she could. Her voice echoed through a large area of the swamp, causing birds to leap up and out of the trees in the high canopies. Unfortunately, no one was around to hear her, except one creature. And that one creature decided to pay them a visit.

x.

Kagome felt like she was in a dream, floating on a cloud. Here was Inuyasha, kissing her. She'd fantasized it many times, but it was never as great as this. They say nothing's as good as the real thing, and they were right. Even though Kagome's heart and mind told her to reply the kiss, to live her fantasies to the fullest, her body made no move to do so. Her eyes remained wide, and her lips remained unresponsive. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, however, and continued with the kiss. Kagome felt his hand snake around her waist, and behind her head, moving her closer against him.

'Come on, Kagome,' the girl thought. 'This is your wildest dreams, and you're just sitting here like a rag doll! The guy of your dreams is kissing you, and you aren't doing anything! Move! DARN IT, MOVE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!'

Her wish was granted, but not in the right way. She heard an angry roar, the tone very familiar. She suddenly reclaimed her body, and tore away from Inuyasha's grasp, just in time to see a raging wolf demon charge towards them. Inuyasha looked up as well, only to receive a kick in the head. The half demon flew into a tree, and sank into the mud. He growled and stood up, wiping the mud off his cheeks and glaring.

"Kouga, wha-" Kagome was cut off.

"How dare you, you sick mutt!" Kouga raged, anger boiling in his chest and fires burning in his eyes. "How could you do that to MY girl? You vile fiend, you're not gonna survive this!"

Kouga charged again, aiming a punch towards Inuyasha's chest. He was met with the tree behind him, splintering the wood and causing it to fall on into other trees. Inuyasha landed behind Kouga with a squelch and jumped back a few paces.

Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "What do you mean she's 'your girl'? She doesn't carry your scent, you haven't claimed her!" he shouted.

"I haven't claimed her YET, dog breath!" Kouga spat. He ran forward, shouting, "Why don't you just go back to that clay doll!" Inuyasha braced himself for impact, but Kouga smirked, and jumped over the dog. Inuyasha was about to turn around when a sharp kick landed in his side. The demon was flung back first into a thick tree. The tree shook, but stayed intact, knocking the wind out of Inuyasha. Kouga followed up with his attack by rebounding off a tree, and kicking Inuyasha further into the tree. The tree miraculously stayed put, Kouga leaping back into the mud; Inuyasha's eyes fogged over a bit as he fell face first into the mud. He did not get back up.

Kouga straightened, satisfied, but still angry. He walked over to the unconscious half demon, leaned down, and pulled him up by the hair. Glassy gold eyes stared blankly back at him. "I'm gonna kill you," he whispered sadistically to the demon. He traced a small line across Inuyasha's neck. He replaced his claw, and was about to make a hard swing, when he felt a soft hand grasp his shoulder. He jerked his head back to see Kagome, looking down with sad, yet angry eyes. He saw a staff behind her, indicating Jaken's presence as well.

"Kouga, stop it," Kagome whispered in a soft tone, yet stern enough to get her point across.

"Kagome, why do you still protect this mutt?" Kouga shouted, outraged. Why would she defend someone who violated her? "He kissed you, he freaking KISSED YOU! And you're saying you're just going to let that slide and act like nothing happened?"

Frustrated, Kouga glared hard at Inuyasha's still form, and shoved him into the tree again, his face staring coldly as the limp form before him slid the ground again. Then, he stood up and grasped Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome, you are gonna be my girl; I can't let that mutt have you, he's too weak and won't be able to protect you."

"It's okay, Kouga. I can protect myself sometimes, an-" Kagome was cut off again.

"That's the problem! You can't protect yourself all the time, and neither can that mutt! You need a full demon, who's loyal to you in every way; someone who doesn't still love someone else, let alone a look-a-like that doesn't even compare to you; someone like me," Kouga's tone softened as he finished, lifted Kagome's chin higher. "I love you Kagome, more then that half breed ever could…" with that said, he swooped down, capturing Kagome's lips with his own.

Kagome stood shocked, rooted to the spot. Her eyes were wide, to a huge extent. Too shocked to move, she slipped into a daze; her eyes drooped, and her legs felt weak. In her eyes, Kouga's image blurred away, and Inuyasha's soft face entered in. Kouga moved Kagome closer to him, and Kagome embraced Kouga as well, still too dazed to realize who it really was that was in front of her. His tongue licked across Kagome's perfect lips, begging for entrance. Said girl, filled with false eagerness, parted them, letting Kouga deepen the kiss even more.

'Heh…see who she belongs to now, mutt?' Kouga thought, pulling Kagome ever closer.

And what Kagome didn't realize was that behind her, a very heart-broken half demon stared at them with eyes mixed with hurt, betrayal, and hatred.

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, there we go. Though I still complain, I'm surprised my friends haven't killed me yet…-.-;

Pairings: Inu/Kag (Kou) Mir/San Sess/Rin

A/N: Don't worry, fans, this'll be Inu/Kag ALL THE WAY! Kouga's just being a jackass. And Kikyo's a bitch…yeah. Also, Ronishi, of course! I try hard, and block class helps, but not really…(Sweatdrop)

x.

Chapter 18

x.

'Inuyasha…' Kagome thought, the one word ringing in her mind over and over again. Just the thought of him sent chills down her spine. Him kissing her passionately, trailing down her body. 'If only…-' she suddenly halted on that thought. 'Wait…what am I doing?' she asked herself frantically.

As her mind slowly cleared itself of the fog manifesting inside her, she noticed that this was definitely NOT Inuyasha kissing her (A/N: No shit, Sherlock…). She waited, trying to recognize the person who held her delicate form in their strong arms. As her eyes opened, focusing, they landed in on the muscular form of Kouga.

'Oh…crap…' Kagome thought wildly. She was kissing Kouga; KOUGA, OF ALL PEOPLE!

Filled with slight fury, and total embarrassment, Kagome shoved herself away from Kouga's warmth, and sent her best glare at him. The wolf demon, not expecting such a turn-around, held a mildly surprised expression, his blue eyes showing muddled confusion and slight hurtfulness.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

"Don't…" was all Kagome could muster. "Please…just don't…"

Kouga stepped forward, and Kagome stepped back, the mud squelching underneath her. He tried to reach his hand to brush away new tears that fell down her cheeks, but she backed up some more, as if afraid of what he wanted to do, what they already did.

"Kouga, listen," she started, her voice cracking a bit. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any huge feelings for you. I only like you as a friend, nothing more. That kiss we shared…it was a mistake!"

Kouga's gaze hardened at that sudden comment; not what Kagome was hoping for. "So, what's your point? I kissed you, you kissed me back, and now you're saying that was a mistake? Are you saying that you're in love with that mutt? That weak, slimy mongrel who is so pathetic, he will fall for Naraku's tricks time and time again? That lowly, dirty half-breed who constantly puts you in danger or runs off with someone else? Who-"

"STOP IT, KOUGA!" Kagome all but shouted in Kouga's face, causing the wolf to tighten his mouth immediately. "Don't talk about Inuyasha like that; what I say is the truth, I don't love you in that kind of way. I've been trying to tell you that for a long time now, even if I don't say it right now. Your feelings towards me aren't mutual. It's not love; you're more than a friend to me, but it's not love. Our relationship cannot go any farther than that of…I don't know: an overprotective brother, perhaps?" she suggested meekly.

"Hmph," Kouga growled, walking up to Kagome; this time, she did not back up. "Even if that is what you think of me now, I won't give up. I'm in love with you, Kagome, and I'm not a wuss, nor am I gonna just hand you over to a slimy mutt that barely remembers your name. We'll just see in the future ahead whether he's really devoted to you or not."

Kagome gave a small smile. So, Kouga did understand, even if he didn't act fully on it. Oh well, as long as he wouldn't attack Inuyasha, then that would be…

'Inuyasha!' she suddenly remembered. She glanced around. 'If he saw that…oh, God…'

Kagome searched frantically around. She looked at where he was last, but all that was there was a severely dented tree. The mud around that area was slowly reforming into the evened-out sludge that it was, and she could just barely make out foot prints, set out in large intervals, leading quickly, and quietly, away from where the two stood. Kagome felt her heart twist. 'I must have really hurt him this time…who wouldn't be?' she thought sadly.

"Kouga, we have to find Inuyasha!" the girl pleaded. The wolf looked down at her with a 'have-you-been-listening-to-what-I've-been-saying-all-this-time?' look. Hey, even if he was his rival, a girl could try, right? "Well, if you aren't going to help me, I'll go look by myself!" she huffed, and stomped off, following the almost unrecognizable footprints that were slowly fading in the mud.

Kouga watched her go for a few seconds before running after her. He suddenly stopped, remembering about Jaken, and glanced back. The toad was happily munching on what looked like a fruit on the other side of the clearing. Kouga didn't trust anything that grew here, so he barely batted the food any notice. With one leap he was in front of the imp. He picked him up none too gently, and leapt over to Kagome.

"Fine, but if you wanna find the puppy, use him," Kouga instructed, tossing Jaken into the mud in front of the girl. "He seems to know how to find things in the swamp."

Kagome leaned down and watched the imp struggle to get the mud out of his eyes. "Jaken, could you please help us find Inuyasha?"

Jaken glared. "Why should I? You're just a pathetic human! Besides, I only obey Lord Sesshomaru, and I'd never willingly find that half-breed, even if my-" Jaken was cut off as Kouga began punching him into next year. "…Yes, sir…" he said groggily. "Give an order, and I shall lead the way!" He began wobbling in the direction Inuyasha's already-faded footprints were in, with Kagome and Kouga in tow.

x.

Inuyasha leapt none too sparingly through the swamp. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. 'Anywhere…' he thought. 'Anywhere is fine, as long as I can get away from it…'

The image filled his mind. Kagome…Kouga…each other in tight embrace, kissing passionately. Inuyasha suddenly stopped, feet sinking deep in the mud. He took deep, ragged breaths, trying to regain his composure.

Inuyasha felt waves of emotion wash through him. There was a tight pain in his chest, and he felt as if his heart had been crushed. But why did it hurt so bad? He was confused, he didn't know what was going on. 

'Why do I feel this way?' he thought. 'Is it because I…I like Kagome?' He felt another wave of anxiety pass through as the images refused to leave him. Kagome, Kouga, kissing…it was all too much. He shook his head, and continued to run.

After who knows how long, he finally came to a stop. He could hear thunder and lightning up ahead. He lifted his head up and stared as rain droplets pounced on his face. The sprinkle quickly turned into a downpour, and Inuyasha became thoroughly drenched; but he didn't care, oh no. He no longer cared about anything. Except his feelings, and the images which continued to haunt the realms of his dark mind.

He hastily walked towards a seemingly large tree, with huge roots that lifted off the ground a couple feet. He walked on them, and up to the trunk. He glared at what seemed as nothing before suddenly gripping the trunk with all his might, and slamming his forehead against this.

'Why won't it go away?' he asked himself, enraged, throwing his head against the trunk again. 'Why won't it go the hell away?' The images, they refused to leave. They would remind him every conscious second of the torment that ate at his heart and soul. Shouting out a cry of anguish, he slammed his head as hard as he could against the hard bark before leaning his back against it, and sliding down onto the roots.

His head throbbed. It felt like exploding, but at least the images were gone. He glanced upwards, dazed, at the blood-stained trunk. He confusedly lifted a hand, and felt his forehead. His fingers came upon a large splotch of sticky, clotting blood. He held it before his face for a while, staring at the red liquid that coated his rough hands. He wasn't surprised that it didn't hurt; he was freezing, and he just banged his head against a trunk, so his head probably wasn't responding to his nerves.

He felt numb, inside and out; heavy, as if a thousand weights had been added onto him; weak, feeling no will to move or go onwards. He set his hands on the roots, trying to feel the roughness of the dark wood. Instead, he felt coldness, and the sharp stinging of rain as they hit his numbed skin through the tree.

"I wish I could just disappear…" he thought aloud.

"That could be arranged…" slurred a number of hissing voices from around him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't been expecting a response, and the voices that said it didn't sound familiar at all. "Who's out there, show yourself!" he shouted with bravado. Even if they did show themselves, it probably wasn't friendly, and Inuyasha really wasn't in a good fighting mood.

"We already have…" the voices hissed. Their hisses weren't hostile or rough, as Inuyasha had first thought; their tones were soft and elegant; peaceful; calming. "…We are the spirits of the swamp, in essence, the swamp itself."

"O…kay…" Inuyasha mumbled, half-heartedly. He wasn't sure whether to believe the voices or not, but they didn't seem dangerous, so he decided to 'play along'. "What do you want?"

"We wish to help you…" they hissed. "You wish to disappear, yes? We could make that happen; it will be painless, too."

The demon was left speechless. They actually had the power to do this? However, even if they could, that still left one question… "And what would happen to me? Or my body?"

"Your body would disintegrate into nothing, and your spirit would most likely become part of the swamp," the voices replied.

'Hmph…so much for that…' he thought. "Sorry, but I have not inclination of becoming a part of a swamp…"

"Very well," the voices said, "A wise choice. There are too many a person who venture in, only to have their spirit become a tree or some other swamp manifestation. Still…is there anything else you wish?"

Inuyasha blinked. This was where his 'brilliant mind' shut off…not to mention the fact that he still had a killer headache, and he had a blood clot the size of Japan on him. Finally, he asked, "Why are you doing this for me? I mean, why me?"

"Well, why not?" the voices asked. "You intrigue us; it's not every day you spot a half demon wander around your domain, is there?"

Inuyasha winced at the word: half demon. It's what he's been shunned as his whole life. Yet these…these…things…said it as if they were interested, and actually happy that they had found a half demon such as him. The last one who acted like that around him was Kikyo and Kagome, and look where that got him…

"You seemed troubled about something," the voices inquired. "Perhaps we could be of assistance?"

Inuyasha sighed. "No, you probably couldn't."

"Very well, we shall not pry," the voices sounded disappointed, but continued with, "We have powerful magics, and can still help you in some way. Is there anything you want at the moment?"

Inuyasha perked up. 'Anything, huh?' he thought. "Hmm…well, there IS something…I lost my memory a while back, so could you try to help me remember?"

The voices did not speak for some time, as if pondering. Inuyasha didn't know if they would respond or not, and cocked his head in confusion. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, there isn't," the voices replied solemnly. "But since your memory-loss is due to the fact that you were cursed multiple times by Taimu, Nagori, and a priestess, it will be hard to regain your memories; their powers have been stacked, layered, upon your mind. Each layer will take great effort to remove. Taimu's power has already been removed, though you are still missing your memories. This brings in Nagori's power, and hers is far greater than Taimu's remaining essence in your spirit. For those two, Nagori and Taimu, we cannot help you with. However, the one made by the priestess, we can; she isn't as skilled with memory-loss as the Dragons, so we can help you regain the memories you lost from her."

"I…guess that'll work…" Inuyasha replied hesitantly. "What should I do?"

"Just lean back and relax," the voices replied. "Don't think about anything, and let your mind drift away."

The young demon did as he was told, leaning back against the old tree and letting his mind unfocus, letting his vulnerability be known to whoever happened to come across him. As he did so, he felt a sudden tiredness sweep over him, layered with a pleasing layer of coldness that sent his body into a numb state. His eyes began to close, and welcomed the darkness that flooded his senses…and with it, the images came…

(A/N: Wow, you are so lucky I'm not ending the thing here…but you'll hate me in a few seconds, I can tell…)

They came in swarms. Everywhere he could tell, there were clips of scenes he didn't recognize, yet he knew exactly what was happening. Whenever one started, they were overlapped by the next; multiple overlappings, surrounding the form of a spirit that was Inuyasha. He could feel everything being absorbed in his mind; memories of Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga; all the good memories he had that weren't being affected by Nagori's curse. However, with the good comes the bad as he could vaguely remember Naraku, Koto, and Kagura. Somehow, he could see the memories he wasn't supposed to, for they resided in the layer that was Nagori's curse; but they were blurred, and he couldn't make out what was happening. All he knew was that he was in it, something was happening, and it wasn't at all good.

Suddenly, as soon as it started, it stopped. Inuyasha was at once jolted awake to meet up with a throbbing headache. He pressed a hand up to his head, only to feel the roughness of caked blood. Doing so reopened his head injury, and new, fresh liquid began to pour out of the wound. He winced at the pain, and brought his hand down. Along with fresh blood, dried blood and a bit of dirt, there was sticky, yellow puss collected around the blood. 'Damn…' he thought. '…this wound will become infected if I don't clean it out soon…'

Still, he regained a lot of his memories, so that lightened the mood some. "Well, at least SOMETHING good happening to me!" he yelled to no one in particular. He waited for a few moments, waiting for the swamp spirits to say something…anything…but they never came. This surprised Inuyasha; they said they were intrigued by him, yet they grant him a wish, and just leave him alone…feh, so much for being intrigued.

He finally stood up, his body aching all over for some reason. By the darkness of the swamp around him, he judged that it was nighttime, and that he'd been asleep for at least five hours, even though it only felt like five seconds.

He began walking forward, not knowing where his feet would take him. However, he walked onward more peacefully than before, for his mind was occupied from the stinging image of the girl he loved kissing his rival. Now, he had to sort out his newly-acquired memories and piece together the puzzle of who he was exactly, why this Naraku person put a curse on him in the first place, and figure out what the hell was really going on.

Suddenly, there was a deep, loud rustling from the bushes to the side. The demon quickly pivoted on his foot, faced the bushes, and drew the sword he now knew was called 'Tetsusaiga'. When he drew the rusty sword, it immediately transformed into the larger, more powerful blade.

Hiding his emotions with anger, he glared at the bushes and called menacingly, "Who's there? Show yourself!" He tried to look scary to his onlookers, and with heaps of blood dripping down his face and a huge-ass sword in his hands, it looked very convincing.

His eyes widened at what came out.

"Inu…yasha…" came the weak, strained voice of Sango. She was battered and bruised all over, blood dripping from various wounds, and out of her mouth. Her boomerang was hastily attached around her arm looking about ready to fall off. Miroku was supported by her, one arm slung over her shoulder as his unconscious form was dragged along in the mud. From what Inuyasha could tell, Miroku was in far worse condition. Deathly pale skin clashed with his dark robes, and red blood glistened and seemed brighter as it raced down his skin.

Inuyasha ran towards them, but stopped when he came within a few yards of them. He sniffed a few times, and stared ahead. What came behind Miroku and Sango was a long, slender-bodied creature. It floated in the air, giving Inuyasha a peaceful feeling, even in this dire situation. Its deep, blue body, as long as the perimeter of a basketball court, coiled around the trees like a snake…a really big snake.

It stared at Inuyasha innocently with great big, light blue eyes. They held curiosity, and held a pure innocence; this was definitely a young one, probably a year old or so.

'So…THIS is the serpent we've been searching for…' Inuyasha thought, amazed.

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own, so there! Own plot, Dragons, and Koto!

Pairings: Inu/Kag (Kou) Mir/San Sess/Rin

A/N: Hiya, now that I have so much free time, I can update more frequently. I am SO HAPPY! I ACED MY MATH FINAL! (BIG SMILE) I have been studying and hoping that I'd get an A, and I DID! That's been taking up a lot of my time, and now that school's out, expect a lot of updates! However, I'll be at soccer camp for three days next week, and I'll be on vacation a lot, but I hope to get this story finished by then, and have the sequel up.

A/N 2: Also, PLEASE LISTEN! The swamp spirits will talk to Inuyasha again, and they will say something VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE REMEMBER IT, FOR IT FORESHADOWS VERY IMPORTANT EVENTS IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS/SEQUELS! Okay, now on with the chapter.

x.

Chapter 19

x.

Sango suddenly lurched forward, inevitably bringing the injured Miroku with her. Inuyasha rushed forward, catching them both. He looked down on Sango's face as her eyes rolled back and her eyelids drooped to a close. He sighed, and set them gently down on the ground. He then slowly made his way over to the serpent. He approached cautiously, not knowing whether it would bolt from fright or not.

Surprisingly, it moved forward. It floated slightly higher than his head, and continued to look down upon him with those adorable blue eyes. The young half demon couldn't help but pose a smile.

Hesitantly, he reached up, and silently stroked the serpent's head; the creature made pleasurable whining noises, leaning into his clawed hands. It made even more whining noises, and Inuyasha knew it was trying to tell him something.

He removed his hand and blinked in confusion. He put a hand behind his head and gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, but I can't understand a word you're saying…"

The serpent cocked its head in confusion as well before nodding in an understanding way, which confused Inuyasha even more. It could understand Japanese? There had most likely been close to no human contact in this swamp other than the swamp spirits, so this predicament made no sense to the half demon. Then again, a whole lot of stuff didn't make sense at the moment, so his judgment was overruled.

After a few moments, Inuyasha walked over to Sango, and slowly nudged her until she woke up. "Hey," Inuyasha greeted softly, "Sango, I need you to tell me what happened to Miroku."

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked incredulously. "You remember us now?"

"Well, you could say that," Inuyasha replied. "You could say that Kikyo's spell was removed, but not the whole thing."

"I see," Sango replied, sitting up. She almost fell over, but was quickly caught by Inuyasha. As he held up her weak form, she continued. "We were attacked by demons. A couple were poisonous, and Miroku was bitten by one while trying to protect me. Then, he used his wind tunnel, and was further poisoned by the demons."

"Argh, that stupid idiot!" Inuyasha growled angrily, though he didn't really know why. He still barely knew what Miroku's wind tunnel was, seeing as he couldn't remember what it looked like during use. He still couldn't remember a whole lot about Miroku, other than he was a monk, he was after Naraku, he had a cursed wind tunnel in his right hand, and he was a pervert. Yep, that explained a lot. But something deep in his mind was angry at Miroku, and Inuyasha's yelling had come up upon impulse.

"Yeah, really," Sango mumbled, her tone a bittersweet one. By that comment, such a joke would make her chuckle at least at the monk's one-track mind, but in this situation, Miroku could be dying, and they'd be here right beside him, laughing at his mistake. "Anyways, this serpent came along and tried to heal Miroku. It leeched away the poison, and now all that's left to do is wrap up his wounds; we need to find Kagome."

Inuyasha didn't answer for a very long time; he didn't want to see her again. At least, not yet. The image came back to him full force, now; Kouga kissing Kagome and holding her close to him; Kagome kissing him back with so much ferocity and passion. He could feel his heart shatter again just thinking of it.

"Inuyasha…is something wrong?" Sango's worried voice brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts. He shook his head, not willing to trust his voice yet. "Do you know where Kagome is?" she continued.

"…yeah…" he finally replied, tone so soft that Sango barely heard it. Thankfully, his voice didn't crack, but it was about to. "I know where she is. I'll take you to her, but you need to get some rest." In truth, going to Kagome was the last thing on Inuyasha's 'to-do' list, but at the moment, he had not other choice than to oblige Sango's request.

Sango slowly nodded, and almost immediately went back to sleep. The demon waited for her breathing to slow and even out before picking her up and walking towards the serpent. "Hey, can you help me carry my friends to safety?" he asked, not really sure if the serpent would understand his statement. To be honest, he felt rather stupid at the moment; good thing his friends were unconscious. The serpent once again cocked its head in semi-confusion before nodding and lowering its body a bit so Inuyasha could place Sango and Miroku on its back. Inuyasha, once again surprised at the serpent's understanding of their language stood still for a moment before remembering the real reason he was standing there, and quickly placed the monk and slayer on its back.

The two began to walk back in the general direction of where Inuyasha had previously ran away from. The only sounds were the wind, the creatures of the night, and the cold, liquid-like mud squelching under his feet. Because of the recent rains, the mud liquefied a bit, and it made it even more of a hassle to wade through. It was now halfway up his calves instead of ankle-deep, and it stuck to him everywhere. Once, he stumbled, and even shaking off most of the mud didn't make much of a difference.

Inuyasha's ears twitched vibrantly on his head, making out a hasty, but slow squelching noise from ahead. There were two…no, three people coming. Inuyasha began leaping ahead, the serpent following easily. Such actions came with consequences, however, as it made Inuyasha sink even farther in the mud than usual, the evil substance going past his knees, about half-way up his thighs, and almost trapping him under it.

Finally, he saw Kagome in sight. She was with Kouga and Jaken, and they were trying to yank the ladder out of the mud. When Kagome saw Inuyasha, she immediately forgot about Jaken for a moment, and released the toad, who in return, began to 'drown' in the mud, splashing it all over Kouga, who began to punch him into next week.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out cheerfully, racing…er…TRYING to race towards him, only succeeding in going a few steps and tripping. Before she even started to fall, Inuyasha leapt forward and caught her. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" she shouted, and before said half demon could react, she had her arms around him and was almost literally squeezing him to death. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to do what happened, it was all a big mistake!"

Inuyasha didn't react for a long time, still soaking in what Kagome had just admitted. 'Kagome…didn't mean to kiss Kouga?' he thought. He inwardly began to cheer, and returned Kagome's hug, embracing her tightly and pulling her warm body against his near-freezing one. "It's all right, Kagome," he replied gently, trying to sound as if he understood the situation, though in reality, he didn't have a clue what this meant. If Kagome didn't mean to kiss Kouga, then why did she? And why did she do it so passionately? These were questions Inuyasha's already over-used brain couldn't answer, and he probably wouldn't until someone spelled it out for him. (which probably wouldn't be anytime soon)

When they finally released each other, Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, you're hurt!" she pointed towards the half-caked, half-still-bleeding wound on Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha put a hand up to it and immediately winced; a splitting headache cornered him, and he could feel blood seep through his fingers and down his arm. When Sango and Miroku had come out of the forest, he had forgotten about the wound, but apparently, it didn't forget about him. He put his hand down to see blood had mixed in with mud, and that his wound had, indeed, become infected. He cursed; life sucked for him, didn't it?

"Inuyasha, we need to get you healed, fast," Kagome urged, tugging on Inuyasha's sleeve, trying to get him to come with her to where her bag lay back in the clearing (A/N: hmm…she forgets that thing an awful lot…)

Inuyasha felt dizzy; the loss of blood and infectious wound had taken its toll. He barely heard Kagome's words, and it took him near forever to process their meaning. "O…kay…" was all he could mumbled before falling against Kagome, who tried her best to keep balanced. His eyelids drooped, fighting to stay conscious. He felt another being lift him up by the back of his shirt collar, and lift him up and onto someone's back. He recognized it as the serpent; he could feel it nuzzle his face affectionately, and he smiled. That was the last thing he knew before blacking out.

x.

It was nighttime, and everyone was fast asleep. Everyone, except for the serpent, who kept guard. It took a sparing glance at the ones it was guarding, and made a small whining noise. Sango and Miroku had been bandaged up, and Inuyasha had bandages around his head. The serpent floated over to him, and nuzzled his face. He moaned, but did not wake.

The serpent rose up a couple feet and blinked. Suddenly, it closed its eyes and began to glow a soft white color. A type of mist surrounded it before moving over and wrapping around Inuyasha. The hanyou moaned again, and pawed at the strange mist surrounding him a couple times, trying to bat it away. Eventually, he resumed his peaceful sleeping, and the mist entered his body through his mouth.

The serpent watched as Inuyasha's body began to glow a faint blue color for a few moments, before the aura faded. Satisfied, the serpent turned around, and resumed its duty to act as guard.

x.

The first thing Inuyasha noticed when he woke up was that he still had a splitting headache. He groaned and sat up groggily, placing a hand gently to his forehead to find bandages carefully, and tightly, wrapped around his forehead. Upon contact, his head screamed in pain, and he immediately removed it. His muscles felt weak, and his senses felt clogged. His ears felt frozen, and he twitched them weakly to try to get some blood circulating through them. He sniffed a few times, and only received a full blast of the icky scent of mud.

After a long while, he finally came to with his senses, except for his nose, which probably wouldn't be able to find anything even at top strength. Out of blatant curiosity, he stole a glance around camp; the serpent was floating not too far away, and everyone else was asleep on what dry spots they could find. Kagome slept not to far away from him on more roots, her pack lying close by to her. Miroku and Sango slept close to each other on a dry spot of land a ways away, Kouga slept on a tree branch above Kagome, and Jaken…well…Inuyasha didn't exactly know where he was, nor did he really care at the moment.

"So…you're awake," came many voices at once. Inuyasha looked up at the sky, and knew it could only be the swamp spirits.

"And to what honors do we owe this visit?" Inuyasha asked, half sarcastically, half politely.

"It appears you've succeeded in regaining some of the memories of which you lost," the voices replied. "However, your journey has only just begun." they added gravely.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked warily.

"We don't really know, ourselves," the voices replied solemnly. "However, we do know this. You won't know it yourself until it is too late, but you are involved in matters far from your range of power. We do not know what these events are, but they are unavoidable. And no matter what you do, the results will be the same. Sorry, but that is all we know."

"I see," Inuyasha said softly, though partially confused. "Thanks for telling me."

"You are most welcome," the voices replied, fading in volume. "And a safe journey to you all."

With that, the voices vanished completely. Inuyasha sighed, and leaned back against the tree whose roots he was currently laying on. The serpent floated over to him, and nuzzled his face. The hanyou showed a smile and began patting the side of its head.

"I'm glad you're okay," came a voice. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he stared at the serpent. The voice DEFINITELY came from the serpent, he was sure of it.

"I…can understand you?" he asked hesitantly. Either that, or he was going crazy, which wouldn't surprise him in the least considering all the freaky stuff that's been going on.

"…yes…" came the soft reply. The serpent held a female's voice, strong, but very feminine. "Please, do not be mad, but last night, I performed a spell on you. Please, forgive me; I should have had your consent."

Inuyasha blinked. Things were getting stranger by the day. "Nah, I guess it's alright…I think…but all you did was make it so I could understand you, right?"

The serpent nodded. "Okay…then, I guess it's forgiven…"

The serpent made happy whining noises and nuzzled against Inuyasha's chest. It floated down until it lay on the roots and mud, laying its head in Inuyasha's lap. It slowly closed its sparkling sapphire eyes, and went to sleep. A soft, purring sound came from the back of its throat as Inuyasha began to pat its head gently.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked softly.

'Hari…' her voice echoed in his mind. 'My name is Hari…'

'We can talk telepathically?' he asked incredulously.

'Mm-hmm…' Hari replied sleepily. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I didn't sleep much last night, and I'm going to sleep…Good day to you…'

x.

Judging from the very tiny amount of light coming from between the tree branches of the canopy, Inuyasha thought it to be around midday. By then, everyone else had managed to find them, Shippo very angry that he had almost no one to talk to except Kirara and Ah-Uhn. Rin seemed slightly disappointed as well, but for reasons unknown. Kagome and the others had woken up as well. However, the young schoolgirl chose to stay as far away from Kouga and himself as possible. Inuyasha could only guess why, though he had a feeling he already knew. Miroku was still resting, and Sango stayed by his side, praying that the monk would be fine, as well as rejoicing that the two had at least a chance at perhaps spending the rest of their lives together, and forgetting the horrid nightmare that was this day.

'Hey, Hari?' Inuyasha asked telepathically to the serpent in her lap. 'You awake?'

'…' came the blank mind of Hari.

'Apparently not…' Inuyasha thought to himself. As much as he wanted to move, the serpent in his lap kept him still, and he didn't want to move her. So, the hanyou resituated himself and moved slowly into a more comfortable position. Finally, he set his head back and closed his eyes, not quite falling asleep, but not completely awake either. He let his mind drift to peaceful thoughts, and not the complicating thoughts and feelings of what was called life.

'The swamp…' Inuyasha thought after about a half hour of blissful mind-drifting. He opened his eyes half-way, staring at the large tree above him. 'They said that something bad would happen…something that included me, and I wouldn't be able to stop it, no matter what I did.' Judging from the swamp spirits' words, it would be a strong force poised against them. But for some reason, to Inuyasha, it didn't seem as if it was Naraku who would be behind it. A part of it, yes, but not the entire mastermind behind the crime.

'Is something wrong?' came Hari's attentive voice. 'You're thinking quite hard.'

'…I'm just thinking about what the swamp told me…' replied Inuyasha, not really in the mood for talking anymore.

'Oh, really? Well, enlighten me,' the serpent replied. Obviously, Hari didn't feel the same way.

'I don't really feel like it,' Inuyasha replied warily.

'What's got you down all of a sudden?' asked Hari, her tone worrisome.

Inuyasha sighed, catching the attention of some of the others, but the half demon ignored them. 'I told you I don't wanna talk about it, so leave me alone!' he yelled at her mentally, agitation clearly showing in his voice. Hari flinched, as though she was just slapped.

The serpent whined sadly. 'Fine,' she replied, sounding slightly hurt. 'I won't bother you.' Inuyasha watched as the creature slithered away from Inuyasha, floating up into a different tree and into the canopies to try her hand at hunting some creature that lives up there. Sango blinked in confusion, and Kouga stared with a 'Did-I-miss-something?' look. Kagome merely glanced up, but continued with her ramen-cooking, as well as keeping the fire lit in a murky place like this. Sesshomaru didn't even pay attention, and Rin seemed even more sulky than when she first arrived. Jaken was berating Shippo with insults, and the fox retorted by throwing his toys at the toad. Meanwhile, Miroku still slept soundly, and seemed to be regaining strength faster than they expected. 

And so, things continued this way for a time that seemed much longer than it actually was. Kagome had completed the ramen, and Inuyasha happily gobbled it down. Sesshomaru merely declined, saying something along the lines of 'Demons don't need to eat such lowly things as these', though everyone merely ignored the saying. Shippo had given Sesshomaru a rather dark look, and happily ate his share, thanking Kagome a tad louder than he should have. Miroku had managed to regain some consciousness, much to Sango's glee, and the slayer spent some quality time with the monk, and helped him eat.

Though everyone felt at peace…well, as far as peaceful could come for the moment, Inuyasha felt uncomfortable about something. He shifted uncomfortably and glanced around warily.

'I keep get the feeling I'm being watched…' he thought. 'Hey, Hari, do you feel anything suspicious?'

'I don't know why you'd be asking that, but no,' she replied curtly from somewhere around the swamp. Inuyasha mentally felt as if someone had turned around swiftly, and intentionally hit him, though making it look like an accident.

'Sheesh, no reason to be all moody about it,' Inuyasha thought to himself, making sure to block it from Hari's hearing range. No need to give her further reason to be mad at him.

The young demon took one last suspicious glance around, but everything seemed in place. He sniffed the air a couple of times, but all he could smell was mud and the people around him. His ears twitched, but couldn't pick up any suspicious noises. 'Hmm…maybe I'm just being paranoid,' he resolved. With that, he relaxed once more, and found himself drifting off into a light slumber.

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own, you know what I own, whatever, I'm tired of doing this…

Pairings: Inu/Kag (Kou) Mir/San Sess/Rin

A/N: See, I'm updating more frequently! It's a good thing, eh? Eh? Whatever, here's the chapter.

x.

Chapter 20

x.

Kagura ducked behind a tree when she saw Inuyasha taking suspicious glances around the swamp. 'I wonder if his nose is as sensitive as Naraku says,' she thought. Her thought rung false when she saw Inuyasha calm down, and even fall asleep. 'Heh. I suppose not. Hanyou are paranoia freaks. And I serve an especially paranoid one.'

Kagura began to sneak off, using the wind powers to change the physics of her form to alter gravity and keep the mud from making squelches under her feet (A/N: Okay, I don't know if she can even do half of that or not, but bear with me here!). Even if Inuyasha's senses didn't work, his brother's surely would. Unfortunately for him, being the mongrel he was, his nose was also incompatible with the life of the swamp. The only one who was able to sniff around the place would be Jaken, and she had already…taken care of the imp…if 'taken care of' meant beating the shit out of him and dumping him face-down in a bush. (A/N: No, he's not getting killed…yet…or at all…)

When she was well away, she took out a feather, and maneuvered through the trees and emerged above the canopy. "Now, to inform Naraku." she muttered in disgust, spitting out his name with such venom it could kill a human ten times over. She was about to boost forward, when suddenly, a figure floated in her way.

It was Hari.

And what was worse, was that Kikyo was on her back.

x.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, letting the blurriness of his senses slowly decrease as he sat up, shaking his head and feeling more refreshed than ever. He tested his nose once again, but found that he still could smell nothing, except he aggravating stench of the mud. It was annoying, and he wanted nothing more than to fly the hell out of this place! And now that the entire group was back together, they could.

'Hey, Hari?' Inuyasha asked, almost pleading. He was disappointed when he received no response. He tried to delve into Hari's mind to see why she wouldn't at least respond, but he suddenly received a sharp spark, causing him to yelp in surprise. Everyone looked up, whether worried or curious as to what Inuyasha cried out for, but upon seeing nothing wrong physically, they turned away, seeking to return to whatever the hell they were doing.

Inuyasha lifted a hand up to his forehead, the coldness of his hand helping with the burning of his wound, but not with the burning that spark did. It felt as if his entire body ached on the inside, but nothing hurt at all on the outside. It was a strange feeling, and he couldn't exactly describe it, much less comprehend what it actually WAS that he was feeling.

'Ouch…' he thought gruffly. 'What the hell was that for?' he asked, once again receiving no response. 'If you're still mad at me, then I'm sorry, but just say something, damn it!'

'…Don't talk to me,' came the sweet-but-stern tone of Hari.

'Why not?' the confused half demon asked. 'If it's about earlier, then I already apolo-'

'It has nothing to do with what happened,' the serpent replied hastily. 'I have business to attend to now, please do not bother me. If you do, my mind barrier will shock you again.'

Inuyasha was about to respond when another spark shot through him; it wasn't as harmful this time, but it made his body burn and ache even more. He winced.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" came the concerned voice of Kagome. Inuyasha looked up at the girl's charming face as she squelched over to him. She stared down at him with her large, chocolate eyes, and kneeled down to face him. "You've been acting a little strange since we've reunited, so is something the matter?"

He shook his head. "No," he replied gently.

"Sango told me that you regained a bit of your memory," she replied cheerfully. Inuyasha stared at her very bad attempt to lighten the mood. Her expression changed from cheerful to gloomy in seconds. "Hey, are you sure nothing's wrong? If it's about earlier, I already told you that I didn't mean to kiss him."

Inuyasha stared hard at Kagome, emotions pooling in his eyes and showing more vibrantly than a rainbow-colored zebra. Kagome was slightly surprised at such a show of emotions, for the old Inuyasha wouldn't dare let his eyes betray his stubborn façade. "If you didn't mean it," he started in a whisper, "then why did you do it?"

Kagome's cheeks tinted red for a moment or two. How would she explain that one? She couldn't just tell him that it was because she was daydreaming about him, that'd be really embarrassing. If she told him that she was zoning out, he'd probably think that anyone could just kiss her while she was thinking about him, and she'd go swooning in his arms, or something. She turned her face away from Inuyasha to hide the blush slowly covering her face, but Inuyasha misinterpreted the action and thought that she turned away out of shame.

"Fine then," he said quietly, standing up. Kagome's head snapped up and had time just to see Inuyasha almost lose balance, quickly regain it, and prepare to leap up into the canopy, and hopefully, away from her.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha looked at her, and Kagome found herself speechless. She didn't know what to say that wouldn't embarrass either of them further. Plus, she felt rather intimidated under his hard-but-gentle stare. Confusion, hurt, kindness; they all showed within his deep amber eyes, and it made Kagome feel tears come to her eyes as she looked down to shield her face. She didn't want to see him like this. She just wanted things to be the way they were again.

"Sorry," came Inuyasha's sudden voice. Kagome looked up slowly to see his face turned away from hers. "I…just need some time to think…" Then, as soon as he finished, he jumped high into the trees.

x.

Kikyo was flying around the general area of where Inuyasha and his friends were camped, talking secretly to Hari.

"Kikyo, I thought Kagura wasn't one to be trusted?" Hari questioned.

"She isn't, but her desires are the same as ours; we both want a world that's devoid of Naraku," Kikyo replied simply. In her hands, she held two objects. "One more object remains. Hari, you must help Inuyasha figure out what this danger is. If he does not stop it, you know what will happen to this world."

Hari whined. She knew what would happen, even though she, like everyone else, didn't know what the danger that caused it actually was. According to the swamp spirits, the danger was unavoidable; the only flip-side was whether or not the danger could be stopped once it came upon them. Right now, everyone only had mere scraps of information, which was useless unless you knew all of it.

"Kikyo, may I ask what those objects are for?" Hari asked politely. Though Kikyo was indeed one of the dead, she was still high-ranking priestess, and still required some hint of respect.

Kikyo idled with the objects, running her fingers across them. "They are two parts out of three. The swamp was the first to notify me of the danger, and that was a long while ago. Since then, I have done what they requested me to do, as well as gather the three objects. They said that it would help against the danger; what it does, I don't know, and neither does the swamp." (A/N: Yeah, I know I said Kikyo would be evil, and she is. She's just not evil yet…she's a good little miko for now.)

"I see…" Hari said. Suddenly, she looked ahead. 'Kikyo; we have a visitor.'

Kikyo looked up as well, but didn't make any movements. Standing in the tree branches ahead of them was Inuyasha. He stared at Hari first, recognizing the serpent, before moving onto Kikyo. He hadn't expected to see her on Hari's back, and his eyes glowed with confusion and surprise.

'Hari, take me to Inuyasha,' Kikyo ordered.

'Are you sure? Isn't it too early to tell him about the Sacred Items?' asked the serpent warily.

'I know what I am doing; now take me to him,' Kikyo repeated with more force. Hari quickly complied and raced towards the half demon. His silhouette seemed to shine in the setting sun, enhancing his features. As they neared Inuyasha cleared the distance in one leap. He landed gently on Hari's back, and stared at Kikyo as if she were something fragile that he shouldn't touch.

"Kikyo…" he whispered softly, voice filled with unanswered questions, and perhaps a slight hint of betrayal.

The priestess sighed. "I know what you want to say, Inuyasha. And I will tell you in due time. I cannot tell you much, but what I say right now must stick in your mind at all times."

Inuyasha nodded, and gazed at Kikyo intently. She held out one of the objects. It looked like a golden sphere, with strange markings around the top and around the bottom. (A/N: To help you out, think of the sphere as a globe of the world. The markings are following the line of Capricorn and whatever the other one was…-.- Sorry, I suck at social studies…). It also had a hole in the top, all the way through to the bottom, as well as from one side, all the way to the next. The sphere glowed brightly as the light reflected off of it, making Inuyasha wince as the light struck his eyes.

"This is one of three Sacred Items," Kikyo explained. "They represent three of the most vital assets of this world. This one, the Kousa no Ma (Golden sands of time), represents the time that keeps everything on this planet growing and changing. Without time, nothing would happen, and nothing would exist."

She held out the next object; this one looked like a silver ring with markings aligned around it as well. It also had a hole through one side, going out the other. She placed it on the sphere, and aligned the side holes together; they fit perfectly.

"This is the second object, Ginban no Myou (Silver plate of life), represents life itself. Without life, this world would wither and die, leaving nothing but a bare, empty land that would soon die as well." Kikyo explained. Inuyasha nodded once again, acknowledging that he was still following along. "The last object is in two pieces, called the Takenotsue no Daichi (Bamboo rod of Earth). They are placed through the holes of the sphere and ring; they represent the Earth's core. Time and life are connected with a core, and without it, they will cease to exist."

(A/N: I hope I got my translations right. If I didn't, please say so, and I shall change them!)

"So…what will happen if we put together the objects?" Inuyasha asked.

"When all three objects are put together, they are supposed to help you fight against the danger that is supposedly coming." Kikyo explained calmly.

Inuyasha didn't speak for a couple moments, soaking in all of the information Kikyo gave him; it would be very helpful along their journey, which has suddenly taken a pretty large detour. Once the three objects were put together, they were supposed to do something to help him…wait…HIM?

"You mean it's ME who has to fight this danger-thingy?" Inuyasha asked, slightly panicked. Kikyo nodded. "Well, what's so special about me? Why does it HAVE to be me, it could be Sesshomaru for all they care!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kikyo ordered, putting a hand up in a silencing gesture. "Little to no one is aware of the danger that approaches, and if we are to triumph over what the swamp says is nearly impossible, we must trust every scrap of information to solve these questions: What is the danger? How many people are involved? Who are they and what are their powers? And how much time do we have? Without the answers to these, we have no chance whatsoever. All we can rely on is the Sacred Items, and hope that they will work. According the swamp, it is you, Inuyasha, who is the only one who can use the objects' power to its true potential."

'I don't get it, what's so special about me?' Inuyasha thought absentmindedly, wishing none of this had ever happened.

'Who knows, perhaps this is just fate,' came Hari's voice. 'So, do you get all of this?'

'Uhh…yeah…' Inuyasha replied. 'So, is that why Kikyo…did all of this stuff? To get us all here? Or is she planning something else?'

'I don't know.'

'Well I wanna know! I've got questions that need answers!' Inuyasha fumed angrily, his confusion all the more fueling his rage. He continued yelling mentally at Hari until he felt a sharp stinging in his cheek, as if he was slapped by her tail.

'You're not a child, so stop acting like one,' Hari ordered sternly. 'Now, to answer these questions, we must search around and ask anyone who might have a clue about what we're searching for. Sitting here, yelling, isn't something we should waste time with.'

'Sorry, I know…' Inuyasha replied sadly. 'I just…why do I have to be the one?' Sorrow followed through in his eyes as he reflected upon his past at being a half demon. No one would want to be saved by someone who was different then them; someone who was only half normal, or not normal at all.

Hari whined softly, and Inuyasha gave a small smile; it was bittersweet, and held no happiness, but it was still a smile.

'You've had a rough past, but you have friends now, and they will help you through the pain of this task,' Hari encouraged. Inuyasha could almost feel her long, smooth body wrapping gently around him in her own version of a hug. It gave him comfort, and his eyes drooped at the warmth flooding through his senses. 'No one knows why you were chosen, but perhaps we shall find out in the near future.'

'Right…' Inuyasha replied softly, the warm feeling numbing his senses.

Inuyasha's head snapped upwards, all senses alert and awake, as he heard a sudden ruffle of cloth; Kikyo, whom he had momentarily forgotten, was rising to her feet, calling her soul collectors and beginning to take her leave. Inuyasha also rose up, and grabbed Kikyo's wrist, keeping her from moving anywhere.

"Wait, Kikyo," he said sternly, mind focusing back on their earlier discussion. "I understand all of what you've told me, but I'm concerned about you. What are you going to do? What are you even planning to do right now?"

Kikyo stared intensely at Inuyasha for a few moments, the demon's grip loosening on her wrist. She quickly unraveled his fingers from her hand, and said, "What I do should not be of your concern. Your first priority is to regain your memories; next, you should try and keep Naraku from learning what we already have known. I will track down the third Item."

"But…" Inuyasha tried to object. "Will you be all right?"

"Inuyasha, splitting your mind and wavering with decisions…these are things you shouldn't do, lest you wish an early death," Kikyo replied harshly, causing the half demon to step back a bit in surprise. "My safety isn't something you should worry about, but I'll be fine. Right now, you need to only worry about yourself and your companions. You should be going now." Before Inuyasha could object further, Kikyo was surrounded by soul collectors, and soon disappeared in a shroud of mist.

There was a long pause of eerie silence. Inuyasha still stood in the same spot, looking down at where Kikyo had stood mere second ago. Hari kept still, continuing to float, supported by her own energy. The trees of the swamp ruffled branches in the breeze, causing leaves to release their hold on the wood. Inuyasha's clothes ruffled with the breeze, and his hair flew across his face as he looked down with a mixture of emotions.

Finally, he walked over, and sat down just behind Hari's head.

"So…ready to go?" she asked in a group of whines.

"Yeah…I'm ready," Inuyasha replied quietly. With that, Hari descended down towards their camp; even with this new information, Inuyasha was still surrounded in hazy confusion. As they dodged a rather nasty tree branch, he asked himself: 'What have I gotten myself into?'

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, own the plot, the Dragons, and Koto. What more do you need?

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

Other pairings: Bit of Inuyasha/Kikyo, Inuyasha/Hari, and Kagome/Kouga

A/N: O.O (Squeak) Over 300 reviews? Wow…IT'S A MIRACLE I TELL YOU!

Also, there aren't that many chapters left in this story, about 5 or less, and about the pairings, well…Inu/Kik is self-explanatory, as well as Kag/Kou. However, for the Inu/Hari pairing, this isn't really that big. It's just…well…it'll explain itself slightly in this chapter.

Oh! And for those reading, YES KOUGA WILL GET HIS ASS KICKED SOME TIME! Yes he will, but it will be in the sequel, so you'll have to wait a while, please be patient. Here's a bonus, I'll make sure his ass-kicking will be brutal, detailed, and plenty gory…(Smile)

x.

Chapter 21

x.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, the wind bristling through her raven hair. After another day's rest, their little group decided that they'd wasted enough time, and were now riding with Hari towards where they last saw the enormous clouds where Nali resided. The hanyou had explained about his meeting with Kikyo, and his mind linkage with Hari, as well as the information about the danger headed their way. Kagome was still slightly hurt that he went off to see Kikyo, but was cheered up when she found out it was by accident, and they didn't really do much other than talk things through. However, that didn't mean she liked Kikyo any more.

"Hm?" Inuyasha turned towards the schoolgirl, who was crawling towards where he sat cross-legged behind Hari's head; his usual spot.

"You've been pretty quiet lately," Kagome began. "Are you sure everything's all right?" Inuyasha felt a slight twist in his heart at the deep concern in her voice, and the worry engraved into her beautiful brown eyes.

Looking away, Inuyasha replied softly, "Yeah."

'I hope he's still not torn up about me kissing Kouga…' she thought gravely, sitting next to him (yes, there is enough room for them to sit comfortably next to each other). She spared a glance of him out of the corners of her eyes, and saw that he was in deep thought. She was still uneasy that he had to fight whatever this danger was, and that she couldn't do anything to change that. 'I now know why he hates feeling helpless,' she thought dryly.

Hoping she was doing the right thing, Kagome slowly leaned on his shoulder, her head resting in the groove of his neck, his shoulder and arm supporting the rest of her body. At first, she felt the half demon flinch under her touch, and she felt a small twinge of pain shoot through her. However, he soon relaxed, and placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his warmth. She smiled soothingly, letting her eyes droop to a close as she snuggled into his haori, searching for the warmth of his chest as it rhythmically rose up and down with his soft breathing, and listened to the soft thumping of his beating heart. She felt his head lean against hers, and felt his warm breath tickle her bare neck, both oblivious to everyone else, all of whom were staring with either jealousy, happiness, disgust, or nothing at all (three guesses who).

The couple's thoughts were the same: they didn't want this moment to end, they wanted it to last forever, being soothed by the comfort of each other's warmth and exiting all wicked thoughts from the mind, and be at ease for the first time in days. To everyone, it was hard to believe only about two weeks or less had passed, for it felt like a year had gone by. Merely thinking of the hardship made Inuyasha tighten his grip on the girl in his arms, and take a deep, long breath, filled with Kagome's sweet scent. He heard a soft snoring, and realized that Kagome had fallen asleep; he smiled softly, his eyes shining with a strange happiness as he listened to her quiet breathing.

Their snuggling was short-lived, however, as a voice suddenly entered his head. 'Inuyasha?' Hari asked, jerking Inuyasha out of his moment of happiness.

'…Huh?' Inuyasha replied dumbly.

'I see the clouds you speak of; tell me, is that Nali right there?' the serpent asked, pointing her long snout towards the large group of clouds floating about a mile away from where they originally were when the gang had first spotted them up close. Deep within the clouds was a moving pink dot, which stood out clearly among the fluffy whiteness of material that didn't look as if they could support a dragon.

Inuyasha stared for a few moments before replying, 'I guess, as far as I can remember.' That day when they had spoke with Nagori seemed so far away now, and with all he'd done with Kikyo and the swamp made it hard to remember things clearly. After all, his memories were washed clean at least three times by now; sheesh, when this was over, he and his brain would need some serious R&R.

'Very well, tell the others.' Hari replied bluntly, as if afraid to add any emotion in her tone (though Inuyasha didn't know why), swerving smoothly through the clouds. When they reached the point where everyone had been hit by the barrier, Inuyasha expected them to be electrified again; however, this time, they passed through easily, continuing on towards where the pink dot was, though it didn't look much like a dot anymore; more like a contorted, disarrayed pink blob.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly, nudging the girl in the shoulder some. When she didn't respond, he sighed, and repeated her name a little louder. When she still remained sleeping, Inuyasha felt his patience ware a little bit thin. "KAGOME, WAKE THE HELL UP!" he yelled, startling not only Kagome, but everyone else on board the serpent as well, minus Sesshomaru and Kouga, who merely glared at the loud noise.

"What'd you do that for, Inuyasha!" she replied hotly.

"Well, you sleep like a log, so what else would I do?" Inuyasha replied in the same enraged tone.

Kagome didn't reply, but turned her back to Inuyasha, spinning around so quickly her hair snapped Inuyasha in the face. As the hanyou was about to comment on that, and perhaps throw an insult or two, Hari's loud whining came into focus. "We're here," she said, no one but Inuyasha had understood her. Said hanyou, as any sensible person would, felt no need to translate her words, and hopped off the serpent, landing hard on the fluffy-looking clouds. This surprised him, seeing as he expected these clouds to be anything but hard.

He bent downwards and poked it, and it felt as hard as the earth many miles below, hard and near unbreakable by humans. When Miroku slid off, he too inspected it, tapping the end of his staff in various areas, with varying strengths. Kagome stomped on it with her foot experimentally before trusting the suspicious substance with her entire weight. From what she read, clouds were only evaporated water, and since these were clouds, she doubted they'd be able to support a pin, much less an average human girl in her mid-teens. Shippo and Rin relentlessly hopped on it as if their lives depended on it, staring in wonder at how they were being supported, muttering a soft "wow" from time to time.

"Amazing," Miroku exclaimed, excitement hidden under a layer of sheer curiosity. "This cloud has been hardened by magic, if this is even a cloud at all, perhaps it is merely hard earth disguised as one. All in all, it is a wonderful piece of work. I'd love to-"

"If you all are done staring in awe, would you mind telling me what you are doing here?" came a soft, feminine voice. Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice to see another thing to stare in awe at; a large, pink dragon, with deep red eyes. Unlike Nagori, who was bristling with muscles and very intimidating, this one was slender, her legs and forearms smooth, not showing the bulky muscles shown from centuries of running through forests. Her wings were also built differently. Nagori's were large and convenient; she used them from time to time, but was more built for the ground, so they were nothing special. Nali's were long, but thin, the muscles larger in her wings, and her bones light and airy to make her flights easier. The thin layer of skin attached between the bones that formed the limbs and basic 'skeleton' of the wings looked much more sturdy and durable. Nagori's looked fragile, even though they weren't, while Nali's looked literally like flexible, near-transparent leather. Her abdomen was lean and thin, though it still looked natural, and her tail was long, most likely used for balance and steering in the air rather than as a weapon, for there were no special attachments such as spikes adorning her body. There were no horns on her head, nor were her talons sharp and deadly, rather they were slightly dull and gleaming from disuse; not a scratch or chip appeared on them from the harsh terrain that was earth.

"I take it you're Nali," Inuyasha inquired, taking in her appearance. Her overall appearance was strange; because of her color and physique, this dragon looked like an innocent, pure dragon, like the shy runt of the share of siblings, while Nagori hung out as one of the leaders.

"And I take it you've come for my blood, correct?" Nali replied slyly. When a couple group members nodded, her eyes flashed. "Very well, though I must warn you, you shall lose." Her change of tones nearly made everyone start. It had lost its airiness and innocence, and turned serious; the tone was hard, almost cold, yet it still held a strange purity within it, that made it recognizable that this was still the playful, innocent Nali, only that she wasn't always nice and fun. "What be your reason for wanting my orb?"

Kagome took a step forward, and replied, "It's for Nagori; she told us that you were the only one who could cure black magic." her tone also attained a certain spark of seriousness, probably wanting to make a first impression that she wasn't just a weak, little girl as everyone seemed to think upon first glance.

"Nagori, eh? Well, I suppose I'll let you take me on, if you're fighting for what you claim," Nali replied. "I take it she's told you how I work this game. So, choose your seven members, and we'll get started."

Kagome's eyes darted from each of their members; they hadn't actually planned out who was going to play. They needed seven people, and they had 12 people, if you counted Kirara, Ah-Uhn, and Hari, otherwise, they had nine. But Rin, Jaken, and Shippo couldn't possibly play, as according to Nagori, the games were very dangerous, so that'd leave them 6... (A/N: Surprisingly, I didn't plan that to happen, it just did…hmm…I was actually expecting to have seven members…oh well, gives me a chance to use my friend's idea!)

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha turned, and she explained their problem. He mouthed an 'o', and suddenly began thinking in his own world. Kagome knew what he was doing; he was conversing with Hari.

After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha's expression turned sour, and he all but yelled, "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE BECAUSE…?" at thin air. Anger danced in his eyes, and everyone stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. His outburst was replied by a couple of smug whines, though they were trying to hide a playfulness in them, and he added, "Well, sorry for being vague!" He turned to the others. "Hari says that she has a human form, that it's a common trait found in serpents. Then she has the nerve to say that she didn't tell me because I 'never asked'! What bullshit!"

Kagome sighed. The old Inuyasha was starting to resurface again, even if it was only his infamous temper. 'Oh well, at least we have our seventh member, so that's something,' she thought optimistically.

After everyone came out of the initial surprise at the outburst, their eyes darted from Inuyasha to Hari. There was a rather large blast of light, and before they knew it, a tall figure emerged from the blankets of energy that had been enclosed around her. She had silky, blue hair falling a bit above her waist, as blue as the oceans of the Bahamas; a light, clear color. Her eyes were a hard sapphire color, gleaming in the sunlight. She had pointed ears that ended in blue fin-like appendages, and also bore claws and fangs. She wore a dazzling blue kimono, each frill hanging limply, the intricate designs flooding the cloth with exquisite patterns, giving it a more palpable sensation.

Hari glanced at first at herself, taking in her new appearance. 'It's been almost 500 years since I've been in this form last…' she thought to herself, appealed by her look. She then took a glance at her companions, who stood awe-struck once again, and particularly laughed out loud at Inuyasha. Nali, however, seemed unimpressed, merely bored. Feeling slightly open-minded, Hari walked up towards where Inuyasha was, leaned in very close. At first, Inuyasha began to panic as various thoughts raced through his head, until Hari whispered in his ear, "You might want to turn around before everyone realizes that you're blushing." before waltzing over to start a rather forced conversation with Kagome. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had abruptly turned away, his face flushing a deeper shade of red, partly because of anger, partly because of embarrassment, and partly because of his earlier thoughts on the serpent behind him. He could feel everyone, with the exception of Kagome, Hari, and Nali, boring holes into him, with reasons that Inuyasha actually knew of.

After he was sure his complexion had return to normal, and that he didn't look suspicious in any way, he turned towards Nali, and asked, "So, when do we start?"

If dragons could smirk, Nali would have a very wide one; one that held a contained excitement of finally having a challenger. "Right now."

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Own the plot, Dragons, Koto, and Hari…and whatever the danger is…(smirk)

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

Other pairings: Bit of Inu/Hari, Inu/Kik, and Kag/Kou

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, my brother's been hogging the computer…BUT I GOT HARRY POTTER SIX…um…SATURDAY! YEAH! TWO DAYS AGO AND I STILL HAVEN'T READ IT! Lol Yeah, I'm still trying to read the fifth one…

THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY ANGSTY AT THE END! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

x.

Chapter 22

x.

Hari smile, her mind wandering as Nali explained how everything worked; she already knew what to do. It was pretty obvious. Inexplicably, she found her eyes wandering over to Inuyasha, who in this form, looked very handsome. His soft complexion, his honey-amber eyes, his light, fluffy dog ears, and his silky white hair; her thoughts then wandered towards…

'Oh, god, no,' she thought immediately, putting an extra powerful barrier to block out Inuyasha from her mind. Thinking about that was just plain WRONG! 'Now I remember why I never went in this form for 500 years. It makes me turn into some…out-going, perverted teenager! DAMN THE HARMONES!'

Inuyasha looked out of the corner of his eye, and spotted an enormous blush covering Hari's face as she resumed to stare contently at her feet.

'Don't know, don't wanna know,' he thought absently before turning back to Nali, who was explaining how the games worked. Basically, it was that one person at a time would come up to do a game, and that once you walked up and played, there was no backing out, and that you could lose your life or your mind during them (or reveal feelings that you would be better off not revealing).

"Are you all sure that you wish to play?" Nali asked finally. "Remember, this will be your only time to back out, and save yourself torment." When the seven made no move, she added, "Very well. Who will play first?"

Inuyasha glanced around; everyone (with the exception of Sesshomaru) looked slightly nervous to go first. Inuyasha didn't blame the girls; they were girls, after all. However, he was kinda surprised to see that Kouga wasn't bursting through with sudden bravado to go first, especially seeing as Kagome would most likely be cheering him on, saying how brave he was at going first. He may not remember the wolf that well, but he knew at least that much from how he acted.

He was about to volunteer himself to go first, but as he suspected, Kouga walked forwards; to humans, Kouga looked very confident, but Inuyasha could see fear hidden behind his deep, blue eyes.

"I'll go," he said smugly, striking out the growing fear in his gut, making his fur stand on end. 'Something's strange,' he thought. 'My instinct's telling me that something bad will happen…but not to me…what could it be?' As expected, Kagome began saying how brave Kouga was, making Inuyasha grit his teeth in agitation, and turn sharply away from the two.

Nali's eyes glittered. "Very well. But let's have a little fun first…" she added playfully, before leaping forward ever so lightly, so that she merely tapped Kouga on the head with her tail. "Tag." she whispered in his ear. "You're it." Before Kouga could even move or comment, Nali had zipped away.

Everything happened in a split second. In a flash, everyone not playing in the game was trapped in a cage, the other 6 members trapped in a different cage, adjacent to the former. The white, fluffy clouds weren't all that cuddly anymore, for they glowed a dark, malevolent red; Kouga stood on a platform that hadn't been there moments before, about 100 feet into the air above the red clouds. Nali circled around him, as more and more platforms appeared in various areas. Finally, around all of the platforms was yet another cage, except that the bottom of the cage, where there were supposed to be bars, was a pit of molten lava, which bubbled furiously, steam erupting and forming a hot mist around the first 15 or so feet.

"The name of the game is tag," Nali explained. "You're playing for you life. Your platforms are your only leverage, and your object is to catch me by any means necessary." At Kouga's smirk she added, "But that also means that I can knock you off by any means necessary…and that includes destroying the platforms that you stand on." At this remark, Kouga lost some of his confidence. "Game start."

The pink dragon zoomed forward, Kouga barely jumping away in time, landing on a platform well below it. Nali merely crashed through the platform as if it were water, the bits of stone falling into the lava below, sizzling as they melted into the molten rock. Kouga gulped: this wouldn't be a normal battle, and the stakes were stacked pretty high; plus the fact that he was facing a dragon that could break through solid stone and not even wince as it crashed into its eyes and snout.

Nali formed a tight U-turn, and charged once more; this time, Kouga was ready for her. He leapt forward, trying to grab Nali from the front, but was met with an unexpected burst of flame. His eyes widened as he jerked his weight to the side, the flame licking his thigh, but not causing any serious damage.

'Come on, make it!' he thought desperately, the platform coming closer and closer to him. He outstretched his arm to the extent, thinking that he wouldn't make it, yet miraculously managed to catch the edge. With some quick movements, not bothering to wonder how he managed to make it, he hoisted himself upwards and onto the platform, only to leap to another one as Nali blew another breath of fire towards him. It was only then that he realized that another platform appeared, though in a different spot. 'That'll make things easier,' he thought. At least now he knew he had an unlimited amount of platforms. 'I thought that this was a little unfair, but even though the scale's been tipped, I'm still at a disadvantage…'

In a desperate attempt to lose Nali, as well as think of a new plan, Kouga began to use the power of the Shikon Jewel shards in his legs to speed-jump around the cage like a cheetah across the ragged terrain of the savannah. Although it didn't help that much, it did keep Nali distracted, aiming at platforms that no longer housed the wolf she was searching for.

As the dragon was kept busy, he began thinking of different ways he could catch the nuisance. She was very fast and agile, being used to living in the air most her life. However, she wasn't used to fighting an opponent as fast on land as she was on air, so this would keep her in one spot, making her easy picking…

Suddenly, Kouga changed his strategy, and began to jump from platform to platform, making his way upwards; every time he leapt off the stone, it would be destroyed by Nali. Then, he made an unexpected move: he jumped downwards, onto a platform next to Nali, before launching upwards to one about 5 yards above her. He touched the bottom of the stone platform lightly before propelling off it hard, pushing the stone block upwards, as he fell towards Nali. The dragon barely dodged in time, flying like a dart towards the side, knocking into another block in the process, Kouga falling to land on a platform near the bottom of the cage. He could literally feel the steam wafting around the bottom, and sweat began to pour down his face as he fought to catch his breath from that risky maneuver.

Nali turned towards him and looked down, her eyes narrowed with hinted mischief. "That was unexpected, wolf," she acknowledged. "I am impressed. You are full of surprises, aren't you? However, I will not allow you to try it again."

"Tch, fine, I've got other plans that will work far better than that one!" Kouga shouted back. Though, truth be told, the wolf didn't have any other plans to execute, hoping that this would have been enough to catch the creature. 'Guess I'll have to think up another one,' he thought, 'What a pain.' With that, he leapt up the platforms towards the middle of the cage, and out of the range of the steamy mist below.

x.

Kagome watched as Kouga struggled to catch Nali, who was lightning fast and didn't give many openings. She had been afraid at first, not wanting to play; now, she was all but terrified. Her mind was weak, as was her body, but her will was strong. She had proved that many times when she was possessed or trapped. But she doubted that she would last in this kind of game, where the stakes were your life. 'Or your sanity,' she added with a grim face.

She paid attention to the battle, where at the moment, Nali was spraying fire all around herself, destroying the blocks around her, as well as forcing the newly-formed ones to the edge of the cage. Kagome watched Kouga struggle to make it to the edge before the blocks supporting him were destroyed by the dragon's raging flame. She winced as the brown dot that was Kouga nearly got burned.

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Her chocolate brown eyes turned and locked onto Inuyasha's warm, amber ones. "Inuyasha…?" she inquired, having a sudden urge to cry right then, though she didn't know why.

"Hey…" he began, voice barely above a whisper. "Everything's going to be all right…okay?" Kagome nodded, feeling numb. She couldn't sense any doubt in Inuyasha's words, yet she couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in her heart. The schoolgirl then turned her head to watch Kouga fight life and death, Inuyasha's hand never leaving her shoulder.

Many feet behind the couple, Hari watched, as well as heard, everything that transpired, and she couldn't help but feel envious about Kagome. She wanted Inuyasha to hold her like he did Kagome, say warm, comforting words, perhaps even l-

'No…' she thought suddenly. 'Why am I feeling this way?' she asked herself. 'Do I…like Inuyasha?' She pictured how that might be: Inuyasha staring at her with his deep, amber eyes, a warm smile playing on his lips, holding her delicate form in his strong hands…

'No…' she told herself over and over again, shaking her head uselessly, trying to rid the image from her head. 'I don't like him, I don't! We are nothing but friends…perhaps not even that. A companion, maybe? Or a travel convenience?' Unfortunately for her, no matter how many times she ran it through in her head, her feelings stayed the same. Every time she looked at him, her heart sped up, and she felt herself blushing. Every time she thought of him, she felt happy; as she thought of him holding her, against her wishes, she smiled. It was small, but it was still a smile.

x.

Kouga swore under his breath; how could he let himself get caught like that? Now, he couldn't even get close to Nali, let alone try to catch her without falling! There were no blocks in front of him, only to his sides, making his escape path very limited. He turned towards Nali, only to see her launch at least a dozen fireballs at him. His first instinct was to jump; the only problem with that was that it wasn't him the fire was aiming for; it was the blocks around him.

He watched helplessly as the stone platforms around him were destroyed, one by one, with the fire. The platforms reappeared, yes, but they reappeared on the other side of the cage, far from his reach. After Nali stopped shooting fire, the wolf glanced up, down, and around, and found that the closest blocks anywhere around him were too far away to reach by jumping.

'Shit, I'm dead,' he thought gloomily, watching Nali as she began to make her move.

'This wolf is pretty weak in the mind,' Nali thought, disappointment written on her face. 'There are many ways for him to win, yet he doesn't use his head to think of them. Oh well, it's not like there were any people smarter than him that survived before, give or take a few.'

Nali then charged, planning to end the battle and hopefully fight a more entertaining opponent. Kouga slammed his eyes shut, and hoped that this wouldn't be the end. He hoped that some sort of miracle would happen, something to get him out of danger, even if it would be the last thing he ever did. Then, he waited; he waited for the impact that would send him falling into the lava, feeling a searing pain for a few moments before the inevitable death.

But it never came.

Cautiously, Kouga opened his eyes, only to realize that he was on the other side of the cage, staring at Nali's back as it suddenly stopped and turned around, seemingly surprised, which was exactly what Kouga himself was feeling; how had he survived, and how did he end up over here? Then, it hit him.

'Of course,' he thought exasperatedly, suddenly feeling an urge to slap himself for his stupidity. 'I can control the damn platforms. Of course Nali wouldn't tell me, then it'd be too easy!' He showed a fanged grin. "Now, it will be easy," he said aloud. He then concentrated on about a dozen blocks that were near Nali, and imagined them all hitting the slender body of the dragon in front of him. To his satisfaction, the blocks he chose hurtled themselves towards said target.

Nali, sensing this, tried to dodged or blast most of them away, only to have them reappear, and charge her again. She was hit by about four of the remaining ones before being pummeled by their replacements. They didn't hurt, but they kept her from moving anywhere, which was what Kouga wanted. He smirked; yes, sir, this was going to be easy! Finally, the wolf concentrated on his own block, and moved over towards Nali, calling off the dozen blocks pummeling her. Before she could react, he tapped her on the snout, grinning smugly down at her.

"I win." he said softly, grinning widely. In a sudden flash, everything returned to the way it was. The clouds were back to their white, airy, puffiness, though still hard as earth; the cages, platforms, and lava disappeared, and everyone else was transported back onto the clouds. Almost immediately, Kouga was thrown into a suffocating bear hug by Kagome.

"Oh my god," she mumbled into his torso, fresh tears sliding down her sallow face. "I though you were going to die, Kouga, I was so worried!"

Kouga once again misunderstood Kagome's intention, and, despite the disability to breath at the moment, returned the hug and replied, "Don't worry, Kagome, it'll take a lot more than that to kill me; but you can help me feel better by officially becoming my mate." Almost immediately, Kagome shot back a few feet, her face full of sock, embarrassment, and something else that Kouga couldn't exactly decipher. He glanced over her shoulder to find many people, especially Inuyasha, giving death glares at him, all their thoughts being relatively alike. Kouga sweatdropped, and took a glance at the few people not glaring at him; Kagome was busy staring impassively at her feet, Jaken was talking to Sesshomaru, who didn't look like he was really paying any attention, Rin was whispering to Shippo, at which the little fox nodded smugly and whispered back (I dare you to guess what they're talking about!), and Hari was staring at Inuyasha…(A/N: We all should know what she's thinking/denying…)

The uncomfortable silence hanging around the group didn't last long, as Nali trudged up to them, looking a cross between happy and disappointed, which looked very strange on a dragon; that was saying a lot, considering all of the strange things going on with dragons lately…

"That is the first time anyone's beaten me at that game in about 435 years," she said, mostly to herself than anyone else. "So, who's next?"

Sesshomaru made an incoherent mumble, the non-humans around him clearly hearing the words "incompetent", "dragon", and "pathetic". Even so, he stepped forwards, and said clearly, "This game is a waste of time; but even so, I have agreed to play. I'll get my turn over with, and ask thee to leave me alone afterwards."

Nali's eyes seemed to glow with an aggressive playfulness. "Very well, my lord," she replied politely, despite her expression. She leapt back a few paces and added, "As Lord of the Western Lands, you must be very powerful, as well as have complete control over those powers. However," -Her eyes narrowed- "are you sure that such control includes your emotions?"

At these words, Nali leapt backwards once more, and disappeared in a sort of black vortex, which quickly took its leave and disappeared with a pop. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, as he sensed his body being transported to a different dimension; the ones around him disappeared as well, for he could not longer sense their presence. He felt something disappear at his side, and looked down; Tokijin still rested at his side, yet Tenseiga was missing (yes, he still has Tokijin in this fic). 

The place he now resided in wasn't very distinguishable; he could not tell where the floor ended and the wall began; it resembled an endless realm, where the space was unlimited, but you couldn't walk very far in them. To a normal human, their first action would be to panic and scream for help, but Sesshomaru stood perfectly still, his eyes never wavering, his body never flinching, even as the dimension began to shift around.

The one time he turned his head was when he heard a strange humming coming from his right. It sounded as if there was an extremely large cat, like the deceased leader of the panther demon tribe, purring right beside him. His eyes narrowed when he could not pinpoint the sound's location; he knew it was to his right, but couldn't sense what was causing it. It was as if the presence was scattered evenly, diffusing slowly around him. After about 5 minutes, the purring sound was all around him, and his patience was slowly dying…

"…Are all dog demons short-tempered, or does it just run in the family?" came Nali's voice, and the purring sound immediately ceased as the pink dragon came out of the very vortex it disappeared in. Sesshomaru emitted a low growl in warning, though Nali paid it no notice. She walked up towards Sesshomaru, her clawed feet touching lightly against an invisible floor.

"Well?" he said abruptly. Nali cocked her head. He continued, "Why have you dragged me into this place? I see no importance to stay here, unless your game is to see how long it takes me to kill you for being a nuisance." He said all of this calmly, in his dead tone of voice that let out no emotion, with the small exception of irritation.

"Yes, clearly it only runs in the family…" Nali said thoughtfully, though in a rather bored tone, clearly ignoring Sesshomaru's question, and presumed to float around the statue-like appearance of the demon lord. After a few moments of silence (apart from a few mumbles by Nali), and irritation, Sesshomaru glared coldly at Nali, and she exclaimed with realization, "Oh! You were expecting me to answer that, right?" At Sesshomaru's degrading stare, she added, "Alright, the object of the game is to control your emotions."

"And to what point would that serve?" came the demon lord's reply.

"Hear, hear," Nali said in a very teacher-like tone, hiding a small giggle at Sesshomaru's expression from those words, "This is a very special dimension, where brute force shall get you nowhere, and where only your feelings hold true power." At Sesshomaru's slightly confused stare, she further explained, "To put it bluntly, you'll have many people come up. Being a demon, you basically must hate every human that crosses you. However, as your father's blood pumps through you, certain humans are dear to you. So, when you see that person, if you care about them enough to control your demon instincts, they'll live. However," - Nali's eyes glinted - "if you cannot control your instincts, and your feelings are weak, you will kill them." Sesshomaru's eyes widened some, but he did not speak. "Please take note that you care at least a little bit about everyone that walks up. There will be 7; if you refrain from killing half or more, you win the game."

"Are they the real thing, or fake imitations?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That is for you to decide," Nali replied. Sesshomaru lowered his head slightly, but as usual, didn't say anything.

"So, understand everything?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well, let's get this over with." She leapt backwards, and disappeared into the vortex. "Of all the games I have, this is my least favorite. I only hope you don't regret anything."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something, but Nali's presence had already disappeared. He siddenly sensed another presence coming forth, and stood erect, facing whatever came towards him. There was a swish of a cloak, and a vibrant display of red and white. He recognized it at once to be Inuyasha.

(A/N: Be warned, there will be a bit of dark themes, and a hint of mental breakdown! GOMEN FOR TORTURING SESSHY!)

Sesshomaru was shocked at first, not because of the person in front of him, but because of his reaction. He could feel his hand lift up into an attack position, despite what his brain was thinking. The figure of his half-brother took out Tetsusaiga, going into a fighting stance; however, to the lord's great shock, his brother's eyes held a slight resistance, as if he didn't want to fight him. In truth, Sesshomaru himself felt a slight likeness towards Inuyasha; a sort of protectiveness, where he felt obligated to keep his younger sibling out of danger. He was just too proud to admit actually caring for the half-breed in front of him, holding the sword he longed to have.

His thoughts were mingled; he had always wanted to kill Inuyasha, yet he never did, thinking up some stupid excuse to why he always left the battlefield with both combatants in tact, and very much alive. His hand went slack, and lowered, removing himself from a battle stance. He saw relief flood his brother's eyes, and he, too, stood up and even sheathed his sword, and began to walk towards him slowly, as if wanting to talk things through, which was very unlike him.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden urge to kill the figure before him; his instincts told him to run forward and shed blood on his claws. This must have been the game Nali was speaking of, and Sesshomaru tried to fight against his instincts. When he thought he was winning against them, he did something that he had never expected would happen: he charged. Using his lightning speed, he covered the distance between the two siblings in seconds; he could feel his claws coating themselves with poison, and before he knew it, he had slit Inuyasha's throat; a sickening cry, cut off from his sliced voice box, escaped the hanyou's lips as blood spurted out of the cut as well as his mouth. Several moments after a small thump from Inuyasha's body hitting the ground, Sesshomaru slowly turned around, fearing what he would see.

His brother lay limply on the floor (or whatever was supporting them in the dimension), blood slowly forming a pool around him. Sesshomaru found himself walking over and kicking him harshly onto his back, an ear-splitting crack from broken ribs resonating through Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. The demon lord stared at the deep cut on Inuyasha's throat, which was starting to turn green around the edges from his poison, as the wound bled black. He stared at his brother's face, an unusually sadistic glint hanging in his eyes, as he watched his brother suffer until death. Inuyasha's eyes held a deep confusion, as his mouth moved slightly, though no audio came out. Overflowing with blood, the liquid began to seep out of his mouth, down his cheek, and onto the invisible floor, staining his proud, white hair a dark red, almost black.

Sesshomaru felt a sharp twisting in his heart as Inuyasha's eyes went blank, and his head fell limply to the side. He finally regained control of his body, and he lifted his clawed hand, which was fully coated with his brother's blood. He had killed Inuyasha; he had murdered his brother…and this time, he didn't have Tenseiga to save him like he did Rin back then…

For the first time in almost his entire life, the demon lord was filled with emotion, some of which he could no longer identify. He felt great amounts of sadness well up inside him, but refused to let his face show anything, and keep the emotions bottled up inside him, even if it didn't change the fact that he had killed his brother, whether it were fake or real.

Slowly, he bent downwards, and lightly stroked his brother's cold cheek, before closing those blank eyes, which would forever haunt him. (A/N: Note that this is NOT yaoi, this is brotherly-love…stuff…kinda…)

With his bangs shadowing his eyes, he stood up, and began to walk away, towards where he could faintly feel the presence of the next person. He did not look back at the gruesome sight behind him, nor did he look at the clawed hand that caused it. His shoes (or whatever they are) were coated with bright crimson, though they didn't leave any footprints on the invisible support beneath his feet. And so he walked, away from his brother, away from the pain…

x.

Inuyasha and the others were surprised at first to see Sesshomaru suddenly disappear, as they stayed on the fluffy clouds, waiting patiently. Nail appeared once or twice to make sure we weren't doing anything suspicious ("Like we would," Inuyasha grumbled), and no one had any idea what Sesshomaru was being tested on, nor would Nali tell them, or even hint at them.

The hanyou was pacing around impatiently, once in a while glancing over at Kagome, who was trying to keep Rin occupied. If not, then she would start asking if Sesshomaru would be all right, and that was a question no one was ready to ask; Jaken was mumbling incoherent insults at everyone, and if anything was audible, then Miroku would usually kick him, hoping he'd 'accidentally' knock him off the clouds. Meanwhile, Hari was sitting off by Ah-Uhn, talking with Shippo, and Kouga was grudgingly allowing Sango to patch up his burns, Kagome deciding to keep her distance from both himself and the wolf.

"Oy, I told you, it ain't that serious!" Kouga shouted at the demon slayer.

Sango's eyebrows rose upward, and she jabbed a finger at the burn, which was now beginning to turn bright red. Kouga yelped in pain, and shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? THAT FREAKING HURT YOU BI-" Kouga was cut off as Sango pounded her Hiraikotsu on his head. "Itai…" he mumbled, rubbing the bump forming.

"You've got some nerve to say it doesn't hurt, cause I know it does," she said irritably, before getting that evil glint that everyone knew only too well. "However, if you want, I could just leave your wound to become infected and you'd perhaps lose your le-"

"WHATEVER!" Kouga huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from Sango. She sneered, muttered, "I thought so," under her breath, and continued to patch up the wolf, who was mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Sango could have sworn she heard her name in one of them, but didn't comment on it.

After about 7 minutes of waiting around, Inuyasha suddenly went rigid, feeling a stabbing pain in his neck. He hesitantly lifted a hand to touch it, but couldn't feel anything wrong; he tried to intake some air, but found it increasingly difficult to breath, as if someone was slowly cutting off his oxygen supply. He felt suddenly light-headed, and tried to speak, but found no words coming out of his mouth. He saw Miroku walking towards him, saying things he couldn't comprehend, before his vision went black and he knew no more.

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, own Koto, the Dragons, and the plot…yeah…and Hari!

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

A/N: Don't worry, peeps, the pairings listed above are solid. The 'other' pairings are merely one-sided and there to mix up emotions…yeah.

Hmmm…I actually wrote this up a long time ago, but never got around to checking/posting the thing…I wonder why…lol

Oh, that's right, because I was watching my Fullmetal Alchemist vol. 3 DVD for hours straight, plus my friend came over, PLUS I climbed Mt. Pilchuck, and it killed my legs…T.T MY POOR LEGS!

x.

Chapter 23

x.

It felt like an eternity since Sesshomaru had first entered the dimension, although it was probably only about a half hour. Since killing Inuyasha, whether fake or not, he had a relative idea of how things worked here. He managed not to kill the next person, whom happened to be his mother. Although she hadn't really acted like a mother at all, and all but left after he was but a child, he was determined to win this game, and not make a fool of himself. Next was that Kagome girl, whom he had barely managed to stop himself. His instincts (figuratively) snarled at the human girl in front of him, wanting to taste her blood and watch her squirm helplessly on the floor. However, she was the reason Rin was still there with him, so he kept himself still.

The fourth person was the monk, Miroku. He walked up and respectively bowed to him, and gave a warm smile, as if knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt him. However, with each time he resisted the urge to kill, it would grow stronger, and unfortunately, he did not feel any ties of friendship holding the monk with himself. With a quick motion, he had pierced the monk's heart, watching as blood spattered onto the floor, pieces of the dead organ landing along with it. Only after a rather eerily quiet thud, and the clang of Miroku's staff, did Sesshomaru return to normal. He stared at his blood-ridden claws, then at the monk he had slain. He said nothing, and continued to walk away, ignoring the twinge in his heart. It was slight, but it was still there.

'This game better end soon,' he thought angrily. 'I've prevented from killing two, all I need is two more, and I win.'

From the fact that the game was nearly half-over, he was given renewed confidence, and calmly walked towards the next presence hanging many yards away from him.

x.

Everyone was crowded around Inuyasha, clearly worried. No one knew what was happening to him, Miroku claiming that he just collapsed suddenly. The hanyou's eyes were open wide, but dull; lifeless; his breathing was ragged, growing shorter with each passing second. At times, there would be a strange, almost gurgling sound coming from him, as if he were choking on some liquid, though there was nothing in his mouth to suffocate on. Kagome held onto his ever-paling hand, squeezing it as if her life depended on it.

Kouga crawled over to her, and wrapped a comforting arm around her, but she didn't react at all. In truth, she hadn't even noticed it, as her attention was fully focused on the hanyou in front of her.

'What's happening?' she thought, 'Does this have something to do with Sesshomaru's game with Nali?'

After pondering for a few more moments, she concluded that it had to be. However, a sudden gasp, followed by a cry of pain, brought Kagome out of her thoughts. She snapped her head up, eyes landing upon Miroku, who continued to cry out in pain, grasping his hand tightly over his robes, directly above where his heart would be.

"Miroku?" she said softly.

Sango quickly stood up and steadied her love from falling. "Miroku, what's wrong?" she asked, worry etched across her face. "Miroku, answer me, please!" Her only reply was another cry from Miroku.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kouga asked. Most of the others held looks that were silently asking the same thing, Hari standing up to help out Sango. Shippo and Rin were cowering in fear behind Kouga, whimpering.

"What's wrong with him, Shippo?" Rin asked, her voice wavering.

"I-I don't know…" Shippo replied, voice equally uneven. He turned slowly towards Kagome. "You don't think he'll…"

Kagome didn't know what to say. She didn't answer, merely stared at Miroku as his cries stopped, and his breath became ragged. What was she supposed to tell the two? That everything would be fine, and that there was nothing to worry about? Shippo would be smarter than that to know that there was definitely something wrong, and she didn't know about Rin.

"Miroku…?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"S-Sango…" Miroku replied hoarsely before his eyes closed, and he slumped forwards, his limp body supported rather unevenly by Sango and Hari.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted, hoping that alone would wake Miroku from whatever happened to him. With Hari's help, they laid him down next to Inuyasha, who's breathing was barely audible. Miroku was taking huge gulps of air, struggling to inhale. He groaned, sweat pouring down his forehead as his hand continued to grip the cloth over his heart, his knuckles pearl white.

"What's happening to him?" Sango asked, mostly to herself than to anyone else as she wiped the sweat off of the monk. She felt tears well up in her eyes, tried to blink them away, but only succeeded in letting them fall. "This can't be happening…" she told herself, "First Inuyasha, now you. And only after we finally…" Her sobs cut off her sentence, and placed her hands over her face to shield her tears from anyone else. Kagome, eyebrows arched in sadness, crawled over, and tried to comfort Sango, only to end up crying herself.

Meanwhile, Hari stood off in a corner, feeling very uneasy.

'Why can't I feel like they can?' she asked herself. 'They can cry in front of people, they can ask for help, they can speak their minds whenever they want to…I can't do that. The real me is afraid to do that; to do anything open. I can only do that when I'm around Inuyasha…

'Why is that? Is it because we have a mind-link? Or is it because…' she shook her head lightly, batting away the thoughts. 'No. Not only is it wrong, but then I'd be stealing him away from Kagome. Not that he has any feelings for me, he only sees me as a companion, or a friend…' Then she thought something that almost made her heart shatter against her will. '…am I considered a friend to him? Maybe…I'm not?'

That thought made her want to cry, but try as she might to let her emotions run, she couldn't. 'Maybe I am just a useless serpent…my siblings always teased me, saying that I'd be a failure and never find anyone who would care for me…maybe they're right…' She began to wander off, and sat far away from the others, and stared off, down below. Looking down, she thought dryly, 'Lovely view…'

x.

Sesshomaru stood, panting, in his large dog form. The gruesome demon, who lost a leg to Inuyasha during their battle for Tetsusaiga, which he sadly lost. However, this time, his opponent was not Inuyasha, and this time, he did not lose.

There, laying before him, was a body. Armor crunched, smashed, and laying in shards, clothes tattered, blood sprayed everywhere, face undistinguishable. The only recognizable feature was the long, silver hair, fanning freely around the figure, soaked thickly with blood.

To think, a few moments ago, he stood magnificently, his hair tied in a ponytail, and his piercing gold eyes staring straight through Sesshomaru, as if reading his soul. To think this man turned out to be so pathetic, that he didn't fight back. To think that this man died a pitiful death. To think…

'To think that this man was my father,' Sesshomaru thought gruesomely. Although lately, he had come to enjoy the company of the humans and his brother, and start to see the way of his father, that alone didn't calm the loathing and hate boiling inside him ever since he was 5.

He had hated his father all those years, hated how sympathetic he was to the weak, how much he infatuated that human more than his own mother, a full-fledged, fully-capable demon! That was the reason she ran off with someone else; Father had fallen for a human, of all creatures! Oh, feel the hate! He cared and loved that worthless half-breed, and died protecting them, and telling them to run! In the end, Izayoi died, and Inuyasha lived a pathetic life. His hatred for his father could fill the ocean, and then some, and now it was coming back in full.

Sesshomaru soon regained his mind and body back from his demonic instincts, that were threatening to override him. He fully regretted his actions, and quickly turned away from the body that didn't even look like a body anymore. He looked straight ahead, trying not to look at his red-stained coat, and kept himself from savoring the taste of blood in his mouth.

'Now I know how Inuyasha feels, when his demon blood tries to take over…' he thought miserably, thinking back to the time where he had stopped Inuyasha from murdering those bandits senselessly. He used the excuse that he wanted to kill him when he was in the right state of mind, but that was not necessarily true. In fact, at the time, he didn't even know why he didn't just kill him on the spot. Was it to be honorable? Was it because it had wasted his time enough already? Why had he saved him?

'Now I know,' he thought, almost sadly. 'Now I know why Father bestowed upon me the Tenseiga, and why he asked me that question all those years ago…'

"…Is there anyone you wish to protect?" were his very words.

Not bothering to transform back into his normal, human-like appearance, he wandered onwards, towards the next person. He did this almost automatically, even though his mind lay elsewhere. He didn't like this game, and for once, he didn't think he could win. He could feel his mind beginning to deteriorate, and he felt that it was only a matter of time before he would lose it.

The flashes wouldn't stop. He kept seeing everyone he had slaughtered during the eternity of hell he had spent in this place, each flash more detailed and gory than the last. He hated it; he wanted to run away from it…but he couldn't, and he never would, for they were in his mind, as if glued. They would haunt him forever, in his dreams, in his free time, even in the most peaceful surroundings; they would make sure that water looked like blood, grass look like skin, flowers look like organs splattered about…

He shuddered. He could feel the presence in front of him, and took the time to actually look at what he was facing. Of course, it would be smaller than him, but he didn't expect it to be that small. However, when he looked down, his heart nearly stopped, and he jumped back, so far that she became a small dot.

It was Rin.

'No…' he thought, eyes widening impossibly wide. 'Not her…'

Rin was the one he cared most about. After his fight with Inuyasha (epi. 35), and winding up half-dead in the forest, she came and tried to take care of him, despite him being a demon, and risking her own safety. She considered him a friend, even though he would never talk to her, merely insult, decline, or ask questions. She died from wolves, when running to warn him, or merely just to see him, and he brought her back to life with the Tenseiga. She followed him after that, began to speak again, and silently wormed her way into Sesshomaru's heart.

He could feel a sudden jerk of pain in his chest. Involuntarily, his demon form began to edge forwards, towards the helpless girl. Inside his mind, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. If Rin should die…if Rin should die, not only would he lose the game (he didn't really care at the moment, though), he'd most likely lose his very self. He didn't care if she was real or not, it was real enough to him.

He was dangerously cutting down the length separating himself and the girl. He tried to fight, regain control of his actions, but it was no use. His energy was dried up from the past encounters, and his heart was weighed down. He had no strength left. In his mind, the walls were cracking, falling down, and Sesshomaru sat in the middle of it all, watching helplessly.

"Lord…Sesshomaru?" came Rin's voice, coming in a fearful squeak. That's right, Rin had never seen him like this…

'She must think I'm some sort of monster in this form…' he thought, not really caring in the least.

And, against his will, his body leapt forwards. Time seemed to stop then. He was in mid-leap, the girl in front of him had her eyes wide, tears slowly forming into them. She was scared, wanting to run, but found that her legs wouldn't move. She was frozen to the spot, and would soon be killed by the lord she pledged allegiance to, and trusted with all her heart and soul.

At the end of it all, Sesshomaru heard a soft voice, almost inaudible. But he heard it, nonetheless. "Lord Sesshomaru…why?"

Time sped up once more, and the demon lord felt his enormous paw crush the small body, and his ears met a piercing scream. In his cracking mind, Sesshomaru felt something prick the corners of his eyes. Something wet rolled down his cheek. He lifted a hand up to it; he was crying.

Something suddenly cracked within him, he could feel it. It was a jabbing pain in his heart, and he stared, eyes showing all emotions, as he watched the girl before him die. He had never felt like this before, he had never felt so much pain, so much anguish, all at once. He felt empty inside, he felt something that he couldn't describe; but that's what he felt. He had always wanted to be alone, but now, he couldn't stand it. He wanted to run, to run away and never look back, and forget everything.

He lifted his paw, but saw nothing that looked like Rin. Only a large blotch of blood, clothes, and organs, as well as what appeared to be blood-stained hair…

x.

At that same moment, Rin let out a piercing scream, and collapsed on her side, her breathing almost gone, and her heart beating softly, and slowly.

x.

Before Sesshomaru himself knew it, he was back in his old form, and inside a different dimension, one that resembled the clouds he had been on before the game, except that they were slightly different. He couldn't tell what was different, but they were different somehow. But at the moment, he didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. He didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't care…

He sat down, pulling his legs up to his chest, and sunk his head in them, and continued to cry. He had never cried before in his entire life; he thought it was weak, yet here he was, crying his heart out, and it actually felt nice. It felt as if all of his troubles were leaking out onto the floor, and it felt as if a great weight was lifted from him. However, the anguish from losing Rin, fake or not, never left him.

At a sudden movement, he lifted his head slightly, and saw Nali standing over him. She crouched down, and faced him, eye to eye.

"I know that you've suffered great pains in this game," she said, regret deep in her voice. "I am sorry, but you agreed to play the game, knowing the consequences. But it's best to look on the bright side of-"

"What kind of bright side could that hell hole possibly have?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly, voice cracking from his tears. "I saw many people die in there, each more gruesome than the last, having my heart and mind deteriorate in front of me, and you're saying there's a good side to this?" Somehow, he kept his voice low, and somewhat calm, and was amazed that he could accomplish that alone.

"You have learned more about yourself," Nali replied, "You know now that depriving yourself from others and caging in your emotions will not help you at all. You need to be yourself, and start caring about those you feel need to be cared for. You hated your family for things they could not help. You cared for people, yet treated them like pieces of dirt that could easily be stepped on. Even the ones who served you; that Rin girl, you cared for her the most, but talked to her the least. Do you regret not speaking to her that much?" Not trusting his voice, Sesshomaru nodded.

"So, you see," Nali began, "If you live your life the way you have, it will only bring you hardship. Caring and showing emotions does not make you weak; it makes you stronger." Sesshomaru wiped away his tears, and stared at Nali, who added, "Now, if you don't go back to the others, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Rin, they really will die."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Even though he knew it all along, it was still hard to believe that all of that was fake, and that everyone he had killed (minus his parents) were still alive…

"You may have lost the game, but think of it as taking a step forward in life," Nali said kindly, opening a vortex. She turned back to Sesshomaru. "Demon lords first."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, and stepped through the portal. He soon found himself back onto the fluffy white clouds, who looked peaceful and happy, not knowing the heartache he suffered while in that dimension. He looked onwards at his group of…friends…it was hard saying that word, even after everything he'd been through in the last hour ('Has it really been that short of time?' he thought). There were panicked screeches coming from Sango and Kagome, and he zoomed over to see what was happening.

He tapped Kagome on the shoulder lightly. She turned, and immediately let out a scream. He winced at the noise, but said nothing; she wasn't afraid of him, was he?

"Sesshomaru!" everyone exclaimed, some looking slightly nervous. The demon lord looked down, and saw that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Rin were lying unconscious on the ground. At first glance, they appeared dead (out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sango quietly sobbing), however, if a demon with such sensitive ears as his listened quietly, one would hear the soft ba-bump sound of a heart beating, slowly growing stronger, and the barely audible breathing, it too slowly rising in strength.

He walked over to Sango, and to everyone's amaze, put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up, shock and anguish quelled up in her sparkling eyes, which were clouded over with tears. "Don't worry, everyone is alive." At hearing this news, her eyes widened even more, but this time, they were clear, and showed great relief. She began crying tears of happiness, and leaned down, gently stroking Miroku's face. His breathing had returned to near-normal by now, and he slowly leaned in to the touch.

Kagome slowly let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Inuyasha was alive, and so was Sesshomaru; he was acting strange, but it may have been because of the task. A small smile reached her lips as she could actually see Inuyasha breath. His chest slowly rose up, as she heard his soft intake of breath, before it exhaled heavily. She wanted to hug him, squeeze him to death, do something to express her happiness, but that would have to wait until he woke up. 

She looked over to Sesshomaru, who looked back in return. There was something different about him, in his eyes. They showed some kind of emotion, that hadn't been there before. It held a sparkle, and gave his entire form a kind of softer appearance. She gave him a large, warm smile, silently thanking him. In return, he gave a small smile of his own, making Kagome wonder what exactly happened wherever Sesshomaru was.

'Hmm…where's Hari?' Sesshomaru thought, after a quick glance around the party. There was no sign of the serpent-gone-human. He could sense her presence nearby, and looked behind him. He could see her light blue kimono and hair easily in the mass of white. He walked over towards her, his footsteps quiet on the soft-yet-solid-as-earth clouds. Soon, he was right next to Hari, and sat down with her. She stared downwards, at the land many miles below, deep in thought.

Finally, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, making her jump back, finally aware of his presence. After realizing who it was, she calmed herself, and sat back down. They sat in silence for a bit, until she finally broke down, and asked, almost desperately, "Do you consider me a friend?"

Sesshomaru looked oddly at Hari. He wasn't sure what made her ask that to him, of all people, but replied, "I don't really know, sorry," He added quickly. He was still learning the basis on friendship, after all, so he wouldn't really know whom he could consider friend, and whom an enemy.

Hari gained a sad look in her eyes, but added, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, and-"

"Why did you ask?" Sesshomaru asked, cutting off whatever Hari would have said next. The serpent stared incredulously at Sesshomaru, as if he had grown another head or something. The Sesshomaru she was used to wouldn't ask questions like this that held no value to himself; in fact, it was a miracle he even answered her question at all!

To be honest, he did look a little different to her. Perhaps it was because he was smiling slightly, or that his eyes held a soft appearance that wasn't there before…

Hari didn't want to answer his question, really. She felt that if she told him the truth, he would think she was being childish…

'Maybe that's just what I am, a child who has no friends and can't do anything right,' she thought miserably, her eyes clouding over with unshed tears that threatened to fall. However, as to not alert the lord next to her of her emotions, she furiously blinked them away, eyes downcast, staring down at the beautiful landscape below that gave her a very bittersweet feeling in her heart.

"Hari?" Sesshomaru's cool voice came in, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes?" she asked, her voice coming out in an embarrassing squeak. "W-what is it?"

"Are you all right?"

Hari felt herself flush. "Uhh…yeah, I'm fine." She forced herself to look down at the scenery below. 'Why is he being so kind? What the hell happened to the guy to make him change like this?' she thought.

"If you want, would you mind telling me why you asked me if I considered you a friend?" Sesshomaru asked, voice calm, but holding a kind note to it.

"Well, I…" Hari started. If she started telling him, there was no turning back. "Alright. It all started with my family…"

"Go on," Sesshomaru urged, not sounding too anxious to know, yet not sounding like he didn't care either. It gave Hair more confidence, like a kid who was nervous to go onstage for the first time, before having someone talk to them and make them feel better, convincing them to go out and act.

Happy with this new-found confidence, she continued, "It all started when I was still a newborn. I had 14 other siblings, who were all talented in one thing or the other. However, I couldn't do anything. I wasn't able to do a single thing for anyone else; everyone called me a failure and said that I'd disgrace my family…"

For a brief moment, Sesshomaru was instantly reminded of Inuyasha, and how he had always insulted him, saying that he was a failure, and a disgrace to the bloodline for being a half demon. He felt a twinge of regret at the memory, but pushed it aside; now was not the time to be worried about other people.

"So, you thought that we would think the same?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm, images of the previous hour still fresh in his mind. He tried not to think of the blood, and concentrated on helping Hari overcome her childhood torment.

Hari said nothing, but looked down. Slowly, she nodded. "Well, that's what everyone around here said. I lived in the swamp, alone, for a very long time, and even the demons around there called me a failure, even though I was more powerful than they.

"A while ago, I heard someone shouting; it sounded human, so I went over to them. It was a monk and a demon slayer; a very odd combination, I thought then, though I helped them out, healing the monk with what little powers I had. That's how I met all of you."

"Even if you haven't done anything honorable in your life, it doesn't mean that you are friendless," Sesshomaru said, catching Hari's eye as she lifted her head. "There are others in the world just like you; you just need to find them. Just remember: you always have a place with us, and no one here thinks you are worthless." He stood up, and got ready to head back; after a few steps, he heard Hari's shuffling of clothes, and the serpent appeared next to him.

She looked up at him, and smiled. "Thanks," she said warmly, "I'll try to remember that from now on." As they continued to walk towards the group ahead of them, she thought, 'Maybe this Sesshomaru guy isn't that bad after all…'

(A/N: If you think the chapter's, over, think again…This will be one helluva long chapter….)

x.

The first thing Hari noticed when she reformed with the group was that Kagome was missing. "Hey, where's Kagome?" she asked tentatively.

"Doing her turn at a game," Inuyasha replied, and Hari swore she saw concern showing in his vibrant eyes, as well a hint of anger. She stared oddly at him until he glared. "What?" he asked angrily.

"Why are you so angry?" Hari replied. She heard Miroku chuckling in the behind her, and a clear thud that would be caused by a blunt object hitting a skull.

"What's it to you?" he said gruffly.

Before Hari could reply, Kouga interrupted, "When dog-turd, here, woke up, Kagome nearly choked him to death…"

Inuyasha glared.

Kouga then got a very worried look in his eyes. "Oh, my Kagome! Staking your life and your sanity for the sake of an unworthy object!" Ignoring Inuyasha death glare at being called an object, he added, "You are so noble, so brave! Even to something as unworthy as it!" He pointed towards Inuyasha, who was so angry you could see steam pouring out of his ears (figuratively). After many people stopped laughing, the wolf turned towards Sesshomaru. "So, how'd you do at your game? Nali wouldn't say, but sounded pretty glum about it; care to explain?"

All eyes were on Sesshomaru. He cleared his throat with a cough, and replied, "I lost," in a somewhat calm voice. The flashes of dead bodies appeared more clearly in his mind.

"…" There was an awkward silence around the group, before everything erupted into chaos.

"WHAT!"

"How could YOU lose, you're, like, the strongest of all of us!"

"He's joking, I know it!"

"No, it doesn't appear that he is, Kouga…"

"My lord, is it true? Is it true that you lost?"

At the sound of Rin's voice, Sesshomaru's head popped downwards. What he saw made his eyes widen; instead of a healthy, very much alive Rin, all he would see was a Rin covered with blood, crushed to death, and not even distinguishable anymore. He backed up a couple of steps, and to everyone's great shock, let out a scared whimper; it wasn't very audible, but was clear enough so that everyone could hear it, including the humans.

"…My lord?" came Rin's scared voice. Sesshomaru, however, could hardly hear it. He lifted a clawed hand and gripped his forehead, as he heard screams. He saw blood, he saw flashes of many things that he longed to forget. He continued to back up, before someone grabbed his free wrist, and yanked him back. He felt his knees buckle, and he found himself kneeling on the ground. He stiffened suddenly as he felt a pair of small arms embrace him tightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" came Rin's voice, followed by a small hiccup. After Sesshomaru got around the aroma of blood in his nose, he distinctly smelled a strong scent of salt water. He looked down, relieved, to find that Rin was no longer 'covered in blood'. However, she was crying…crying for him…

He could feel many people stare at him, but that didn't matter much at the moment. Sesshomaru returned the hug, and held the young girl tightly against him. He felt relieved, grateful that she was still here; Nali had told him of this, but it was still hard to believe compared to what had happened. He also felt…happy…someone cried for him; no one had ever done that before, maybe except Jaken, but he didn't really count.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he whispered softly, so only Rin could hear him. "Don't cry…it's all going to be fine…"

Rin sniffled a bit, and Sesshomaru was glad that the scent of tears was slowly ebbing away. The girl in his arms buried her face deeper into his chest, his kimono pillowing her small head. Sesshomaru let a small smile appear on his face, his golden eyes bursting through the thick clouds that had been blinding his senses his entire life. Happiness glowed in them, and he softly rested his head on top of Rin's. (A/N: All together, now! "AWWWWWWWWWW!")

'This is something no one can take from me,' Sesshomaru thought, clearly oblivious to the ones around her (Sango, meanwhile, was making 'awww' noises, and the guys, minus Shippo, were snickering or gawking). 'Rin is the one I care about most. No one else will take her away from me…not even myself.'

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, wish I did, like everyone else…(Sweatdrop) I own Koto, Hari, and the Dragons, as well as the plot! MWAHAHAHA!. :P

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

A/N: Hiya! Alright, I have, like, NO motivation! No one's reviewing, yet I get all these hundreds of hits, SO WHY IS NO ONE REVIEWING! T.T

MY GOAL IS 360 REVIEWS! I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS I GET SOMEWHERE CLOSE TO THAT NUMBER!

x.

Chapter 24

x.

Although he hid the fact well, there was no doubt that Inuyasha was dead worried. Judging by Sesshomaru's out-of-character behavior, the game he faced wasn't pleasant at all. Plus, by the way he backed away in fear, from RIN of all people! It seemed to give everyone cold chills, and made some realize just how scary some of these games might get.

'Something's not right here…' he thought impatiently. His eyes softened. 'Kagome, you'd better live through this…'

He sighed; she'd been gone for about as long as Sesshomaru was, and it was starting to unnerve him. The dog lord hadn't told anyone what transpired during those dreadful minutes inside the dimension, and he doubted that anyone but him would ever know.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miroku preparing something lecherous again; rolling his eyes, he walked forward to stop him, but froze in mid-step. He looked behind him as slightly as he could, and could see Hari sitting a couple yards away from him, staring…

…staring very intently, at him.

'What's her problem?' he thought. Curiosity earning the better of him, he began to see if he could probe her mind for any clues; before he could even sense if she was even thinking at all, he felt a sharp snap in his mind, as if someone pulled back a rather large rubber band, and snapped it back at his brain. He hissed in pain, ears flat against his skull. He earned a couple of stares, some even wondering if it was the near-death incident all over again. Inuyasha ignored them, and turned back towards Hari, who was now blushing fervently, and jerked her head downwards, suddenly taking keen interest in a piece of cloud…

Come to think of it, Hari HAD been acting rather strange around him. Perhaps it was because of her human form? It was very likely, yet somehow, it didn't seem as if that had much to do with it.

'Maybe it's just a serpent thing…' he thought absently, once again turning his attention to the spot where Kagome had vanished over half an hour ago. 'God help me, if Kagome is hurt in any way…' he left the sentence hanging, his fist clenched so tightly it was stark white.

Meanwhile, Miroku was trying to silently sneak up on an unsuspecting Sango, who was currently looking over her weapons, meaning that both sword, boomerang, and all her hidden weapons and armor were no longer on her body, leaving her uniform just like a regular black cat-suit, and giving Miroku a special bonus for some perverted actions.

As fate would have it, before the monk could even think of getting within inches of Sango's precious butt, there was a flash, and all turned around to see Kagome, thankfully in one piece, but not without some injuries. Her uniform was ripped slightly, though no where near places where a certain pervert would look. She had dirt across her body, some minor scrapes and scratches, and though she was breathing heavily, she wore a smile on her face, her eyes seemingly brighter than usual.

Inuyasha was the first to reach her, asking immediately whether or not she was okay. She nodded. "I'm not that hurt, Inuyasha. Besides, it's a good pain I'm feeling…"

"…What does that mean, Kagome?" asked a curious Shippo from down by her ankles.

"It means that even though you're in pain, it was all worth it," Kagome replied happily. "To be honest, I thought the challenge would be really hard, and scary, and even life-threatening!"

"Was it?" Shippo asked again, eyes wide with awe and wonder.

"Well, it was kinda hard, but nothing so serious that I wouldn't win. You see…" as Kagome droned on about whatever she had to do, most of her audience not receiving an inkling of what she was talking about ("There was one that reminded me of track at school, man was that a killer!"), ('What is this "school"?' thought Sango), Sesshomaru and Hari were hanging in the back, where it was less noisy. Hari still sat on the ground, her face only starting to lose their redness, and Sesshomaru just kinda stood off in a place where he hoped no one would notice him yet.

'Good, that girl's all right,' he thought, staring as his brother was elbowed in the gut by Kagome as they argued about whatever the hell the two argued about. That wolf demon, Kouga, began laughing and taunting, which erupted into another fight, this time, more violent. Sighing, the dog lord slapped his hand to this forehead, turning his head away from the embarrassing sight. 'If you ever do anything honorable to the family, Inuyasha, I will throw myself into a river…'

Sensing a new presence, Sesshomaru turned and stared at the spot between himself and the group, and sure enough, Nali appeared out of a blast of mist. Hari stood up, her complexion normal again, and walked over to join the others, who were now gathered in front of the great dragon.

A noise that could be recognized as a bored sigh, Nali said, "So, who's gonna play next? To be honest, the next one's usually fun, but in the past 200 challengers I've had at this game, no one's lasted past the first turn." It was more to herself than to anyone else.

Feeling as if being challenged, Inuyasha stepped forwards. "Feh. If you want fun, I'll show you fun," he said smugly, cracking his knuckles.

'Maybe we don't have to win, after all…' Kagome thought idly, watching Inuyasha boast. 'I mean, he's already acting like his old, cocky self…' She shook her head. 'Wait, what am I thinking? He needs his memories, even if half of them are bad ones!' Putting on a disturbingly too-determined face, and scaring half the people around her, she made a silent vow that they'd win this game. She already won hers, Kouga won one, too, two more points and they would win. And Inuyasha was strong, surely he'd pull through?

"Oh, and for this one, there's a special rule," Nali added. "It's optional, but for this one, you may choose a partner that has already played and won a game to join you in this one."

'Then that only leaves me Kouga and Kagome…' Inuyasha thought wryly. 'There's no way I'd choose Kouga, seeing as he's such a pain in the ass, and I'm not putting Kagome in danger. Whatever 'fun' is for Nali, it means danger for humans.'

"Nah, I'm strong enough to take on whatever you can throw!" he exclaimed, giving a fanged smirk. Somehow, though knowing Inuyasha's intentions of caution, Kagome still felt slightly hurt that Inuyasha wouldn't choose her to help him out.

'What a stubborn, soft-hearted, hard-headed jerk!' Kagome thought, tied between feeling insulted or happy that Inuyasha wanted her to stay out of this.

"Very well, let us proceed," Nali then turned, walking slowly towards a newly formed vortex, similar to the one where Sesshomaru disappeared through almost two hours ago.

"Good luck, Inuyasha," Sango said as Inuyasha followed Nali towards another portal.

Giving him a pat on the back, Miroku added, "We'll be sure to bury you six feet under in case you don't make it!" In return, Inuyasha punched him.

"What do you take me for!" he shouted. "I'm not weak, and I ain't gonna die!" And with a huff, he flung himself into the vortex, which promptly closed itself after he disappeared on the other side.

x.

Inuyasha stared with amazement at what lay beneath him. He was on a platform of some kind, like the ones on castles where the king can look at his followers in the plaza, except this was just a platform made of thin, but solid, earth. Beneath him lay a large, about 20-30-foot high hedge maze. Inside, prowling along the pathways, were demons and other creatures of all shapes, sizes, species, and colors.

'This must be that maze that Nagori warned us about before coming,' he thought disdainfully. He gulped. 'She could have at least told us how huge it was!'

The maze stretched an area of at least nine football fields, three by three. Perhaps it was larger? Since the hanyou didn't know what a football field was, he guessed that the maze was at least the area span of his brother's castle, if not larger. At least, that's how it looked from up here.

"Your goal is to reach the other side," Nali explained, "You will be blindfolded, but able to use any weapons you have at your disposal."

'This'll be a cakewalk, then,' Inuyasha thought, feeling slightly bored. 'Even if I can't see, my ears and other senses work well, and I have my trusty Tetsusaiga…I wonder if Nali would be mad if I used the wind scar and blew up half the maze…'

"Because of your wishes, you have no ally to guide you through the maze, but even so, you are required to play as a human," Nali added, a small gleam catching in her eye. Inuyasha turned to tell her that there was no way he could play as a human, when there was a sudden flash of white light, or something close to it. Inuyasha lifted a hand to his face to block out the evil rays, but they got through anyways. He felt his senses dull, his nails shrink, and human ears pop through the sides of his head. He lifted his tongue to his teeth, to find not a single fang.

When the light faded, Inuyasha stood, black hair draping around him, framing his human face, and equally black eyes staring at himself in awe. He then stared at Nali as if she wasn't a dragon, but some gross, deranged, twisted-up monster.

"…How did you…?"

"Do not underestimate the powers of one of the Ten," Nali said in a stern voice, her eyes gleaming more prominently, making her attain an aura that contained excitement, almost an evil excitement, around her pink form. She turned her gaze towards Inuyasha, and locked eye contact; suddenly, Inuyasha's vision began to blur. Giving a small gasp, he squinted, struggling to see clearly, but his sight was already leaving him. Soon, his entire world went black, leaving him with unreliable, clumsy senses that wouldn't be able to detect a demon until it was right in his face.

"Seeing as it's unfair for you without a guide, I'll reduce the demons by half, and give you hints along the way," Nali compromised, and Inuyasha didn't complain. At least the odds weren't stacked so high, now. "Let the games begin."

Inuyasha felt himself rise into the air, in a sense. It seemed like he was on some sort of lift that rose up and gave him a sickening feeling in his stomach. As suddenly as it began, however, it stopped, and Inuyasha lost balance, leaning onto one of the hedges for support. It appeared that he was at the entrance of the maze. Without sight or smell to rely on in this game, Inuyasha began to feel and fumble his way through one of the pathways, his ears straining to hear more clearly.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he heard something stomp behind him. He instinctively rolled out of the way, hearing a loud blast behind him that could have been a fist, foot, or tail, if the brute had one, anyways. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, expecting to find a rusty sword. Instead, to his great surprise, Tetsusaiga transformed into its larger form, the fur on the hilt brushing up against his fingers.

"What the - ?" Inuyasha tried examining his transformed sword, but a loud roar broke his concentration. Again, he tried rolling to the side, but the demon seemed to learn from mistakes, and managed to graze his shoulder. Blood seeped out from the wound, though Inuyasha paid it no mind. He was more curious about his sword.

'I thought it couldn't transform without my demonic powers,' he thought curiously.

'It is part of my powers as one of the Ten,' came a voice in his head. At first, Inuyasha thought it was Hari, but it became apparent that it was actually Nali who held the mind link with him. 'You turn into a human once a month, and though my powers can make you human, it cannot make the demon blood that courses through your veins recede like they do on the night of your transformation. To put it simply, you are human on the outside, and that includes your senses. On the inside, you are a half demon, where it affects objects that react to that blood, such as your sword.'

"Heh, I get it, now," Inuyasha smirked. He could heard the demon's breathing, and managed to scarcely dodge another blow. Thrusting randomly, he managed to stake the demon right through the gut. It toppled onto the ground with a grunt. Wanting to make sure that the demon didn't try to kill him while his back was turned, he stabbed the brute a couple more times, earning wails of pain, and he felt blood stain his clothes and skin. Finally, he could no longer feel the demon moving under his sword.

The hanyou-turned-human decided to keep his sword out, resting it over his uninjured shoulder, and continued along the pathway, making sure that he wasn't going back the way he came. While he walked, he met no demons, though he met up with many intersections that made him forget which path he took last time. Nali hadn't said anything since their conversation about Tetsusaiga, so he didn't know whether he was heading the right way, or down the path to his death. This unnerved him slightly, but he didn't let it show.

It was only after what felt like eternity that he actually realized how much his shoulder hurt. He had managed to stop the bleeding, but now it ached almost constantly, and when a stick from the hedge would frequently hit it, waves of pain would shoot through his body.

'Argh, damn this human body,' he thought, frustrated. 'They weaken too easily. At this rate, I'll probably be six feet under before I'm even halfway through this god forsaken place! Damn Miroku must've jinxed me…'

x.

How long he had been in this maze, he didn't know. What he DID know was that he was in here far longer than he wanted to be. He managed to find almost a dozen more demons, all the same strength as the first one, and pretty predictable. He also unwillingly found himself quite a few dead ends, and many more paths that he couldn't help but think were looping him around on the same path. Eventually, he made a strategy to dig Tetsusaiga into the ground, stay on the right-hand side of the path, and drag the sword around, making sure he didn't go on the same path twice. Sure enough, the path he'd been walking around on for the past…oh…half hour, maybe…looped around continuously. So, he doubled back to the second intersection he crossed, and turned the other way, to find a dead end. So, he went to the first intersection, turned right, and began his path once more.

Suddenly, before he knew it, he was blown back against the hedge, which seemed to be indestructible, thanks to Inuyasha's curious experiments (he tried to blow the hedges apart and walk out of the maze, but they didn't cut, nor did they blow apart). He opened his eyes as wide as they could go before he remembered that he could no longer see. He heard the swooshing of wind, and skidded to the left, narrowly avoiding what seemed to be a spiked tail.

Hearing a loud roar near his right ear, he rolled forward, hearing the ground crunch up behind him, where a jaw probably sunk right into the ground he'd been standing on. He turned to face the monster, raising Tetsusaiga above his head to blow its brains out; however, the monster seemed to be smarter than the others he'd faced, and he felt his robes catch fire. Thankfully, they didn't burn. At least the fire-proof part of the robes didn't recede.

'God, help me,' he thought as he realized what he was up against: a dragon. It wasn't anything like Nali or Hari, it was much weaker. However, as far as he knew, dragons were clever, agile, and rather powerful. Great…just what he wanted to run into…

'Actually, this is what I wanted to run into…' he thought ruefully, blocking a rather large, clawed foot. Shoving it back, and thankfully knocking the creature off balance, Inuyasha launched the wind scar. It wasn't as powerful, and usually wind attacks weren't very strong against dragons with wings that could easily still the blast, but it was efficient enough to knock the dragon into the hedge, and rendering it unconscious for the time being.

'Must have been a baby,' he inquired, sinking his sword an inch or two into the ground, and dragging it behind him, almost running along the hedge so that the dragon wouldn't awaken to finish what it started. 'But seeing as it's a lot stronger than any of the other dimwits I've fought here, that must mean I'm on the right path!'

Soon enough, he came to another intersection. Right, left, or straight…hmmm…eenie, meanie, minie…ah, hell, Inuyasha shrugged, and chose straight. Setting along the path, he walked as silently as he could so his ears could pick up on anything that was lurking nearby. If he was right, then the closer he got to the exit, the stronger the monsters would become, and he sure as hell didn't want to face a full-grown dragon of that caliber, seeing as it would render his Tetsusaiga useless. The only noise was his sword, which ran swiftly through the soft dirt under his feet.

Coming to a T-intersection, he chose left, and ended up at a dead end. Going the other way, he ran into a human-type demon, more specifically, a cat demon whom controlled the element of water.

The neko charged, hissing, and Inuyasha swiftly stepped to the side, letting the sound of skidding paws hit the ground. Turning with great agile, the cat stood, and launched a spray of water out of its clawed hands. Inuyasha blocked with the flat of his blade, and countered by charging the cat, who tried to leap over him, and hit him from behind; knowing that the cat would do this, Inuyasha swung around sharply, and sliced through the cat's abdomen, causing a yelp of pain. In a last attempt, the cat swung her claws out, and Inuyasha felt a sharp pain slice through his chest, cutting through the soft, fire rat material that he wore.

Two simultaneous thuds were heard, the cat faring no better than the dog. The neko's wounds were deep, but nothing serious to a demon such as herself. Inuyasha was a human, and even though demons think it's strange, humans need most of their organs in one piece. Though his chest wound wasn't very deep, it still scratched the surface, so to speak, of his, what, intestines? Inuyasha didn't know, he didn't study 'health', or whatever it was Kagome explained to him earlier. Still, it hurt like hell, and it pained him to stand.

'Damn it all,' he thought, 'I better not die in here; I won't allow myself to die like this!' Grudgingly, he forced himself to his feet shakily, now holding onto the hedge for more than one reason, sunk his blood-stained sword into the ground, and continued along the path towards where he prayed would be the exit, leaving the wounded cat behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Don't own IY, but I DO own Koto, the dragons, Hari, and anyone else I decide to add…I also own the plot, which is really cool:D 

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

A/N: …sorry for not updating, I mean, I just had surgery and all, and I just got done with all the absent work I had to do, as well as come up with an ending for this chapter, which didn't come to me until about now. I actually planned on doing something a tad different from what I did for the challenges in this chapter, but oh well, it works for now.

THIS IS LONGER CHAPTER! TWENTY-FOUR PAGES LONG! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT:D

DarkWolfYoukai-and-Blood Demon: Wow, you are really good at guessing! Yes, that will happen in this chapter, as I was going to do it anyways. Also, we have the same problem, so that's okay.

Anoraspellsong: …People ask me this a lot, and the answer is this: my story, my rules. Don't like it? Sue me.

Inuyashaandkagomekiss: YES THIS IS INU/KAG! I WRITE THAT EVERY CHAPTER!

GOAL: 400+ reviews

x.

Chapter 25

x.

Nali flew gracefully above the maze, staring down at the small red dot that was Inuyasha. He was progressing much faster than she had expected, now over halfway through the maze, and still going on the right path.

'A clever one, he is,' she thought, thinking of his strategy. 'Though bad for the sword…' she added. 'He'll need that sharpened afterwards…'

Soaring closer to the human, she analyzed the few demons that were left along the right pathway, and her eyes gleamed.

'This shall be interesting…'

x.

Inuyasha trudged along with more effort than he wished to use, using his sword almost as a crutch, his shoulder sending waves of pain shooting through his body until that was the only thing his entire arm could feel. His chest hurt, making it hard to move well, and his legs felt like they were on fire. In short, he felt like hell, and that pissed him off.

He came to many more intersections, taking the first path that he came to, not caring if it were a dead end or not, and thankfully, didn't come across one. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but he kept going, wanting to keep his mind off of his shoulder, and centered upon his sword, and his balance.

For a while, he wondered whether he was even still awake, as he couldn't feel half his body, and that he couldn't see. It felt as if he were drowning in a sea of pain and numbness, but he continued to press onwards. Just one foot in front of the other…

Soon, however, his path intersected that of another demon. This, unfortunately for him, was a wind sorceress, similar to Kagura, who controlled the wind, making his sword useless for long-ranged attacks. And this time, Kagome wasn't with him to shoot her arrows to clear away the dark aura.

The sorceress immediately drew her fan, sensing a weak human to play with, and blew up a tornado. Inuyasha, knowing the winds fairly well after all his time fighting with it, dodged easily, but in return, a jabbing pain shot through his legs. Losing balance, he crashed into the hedge, pain breezed up his shoulder, causing his head to feel a strange fogginess, making him dizzy, not sensing the wind blades that were coming towards him until his ears processed the dangerously close whizzing sounds at the last moment.

Mustering up the last ounces of his strength, Inuyasha balanced himself, and jumped above the blades, satisfied at the sound of cutting hedges that would only grow back thicker than before. Sensing the sorceress in front of him, he tried slashing at her, the sound of ripping clothing reaching him, but no cry of pain. He must have missed.

Kneeling and gasping for breath, the human turned his head to where the flapping cloth of her kimono came from. He heard the fan swish, drawing up a gust of wind that almost blew Inuyasha to God knows where. Instead, he launched forwards, against the breeze, and swung his sword randomly, smirking when he heard the sound of cut paper. The sweet sound of a fan being torn in two. He heard the sorceress gasp and stumble backwards, and he pointed his sword forward, hearing her take a sharp intake of breath as she leaned against the hedge.

"You're a nuisance," he murmured irritably, and with one swift motion, his sword was stained red, some specks flying on his face from a sliced neck as the sorceress crumpled in front of him. Standing straighter, catching his breath, Inuyasha stared blindly down at where the corpse lay, a pool of blood flowing around her body. Slowly, Inuyasha moved around until he found the line he'd been making, shoved his sword into it, and continued along the path he'd been creating.

x.

She stared up at the mass of clouds with eyes that held sorrow. The deep ruby irises reflected the losses she experienced so suddenly. Now, her fate rested within a group of total strangers. All she could do now was trust in them, and keep her kin safe.

A soft, rhythmic, purr-like sound came deep within her throat, and was responded with a small, high-pitched roar. Leaning her neck downwards, she spotted the source of the small squeal. Out of the forest brush, bounding towards her with their small legs, were three little draclings. Two the deepest black, the other an emerald green.

Upon arriving at their destination, all three seemed to collapse next to their mother's feet, out of breath, a hideous red aura glowing around their scales. Leaning down, Nagori nuzzled their snout-like faces, making that soft rumbling noise as she licked their faces lovingly.

All three squealed cutely, one even trying to flap their large, leathery wings to fly. However, the red aura grew brighter, and the black draclings fell on its stomach, out of breath, and too tired to stay standing. Nagori slowly reached down, and bit the young one gently with her mouth, and raised it onto her back, where it could look around freely.

'This black magic makes us suffer,' she thought, nuzzling the black dragon to sleep. 'But we'll make the best of things…at least, until the end…' For lack of a better word, Nagori sighed, and began to give a bath to her rather unwilling children.

x.

Far, far away from where Inuyasha and the others battled, a castle lay heavily guarded. Even with so many warriors, the lord of this castle wasn't someone that one would wage war against. On the contrary, every guard was positioned at one room, which was posted in the center of the castle, built with the added cover of the garden, making it almost undetectable. However, a few people too many already knew it was there, and many of those few didn't come with good intentions at what lay inside.

And explosion was heard, followed by shouts and cries. Gunshots fired, more explosions sounded. Within seconds, numerous corpses surrounded the building, which was surrounded with smoke from a collapsed roof. Nothing could be made out, except for a figure clad in a kimono, holding what looked like a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks for the gift, too bad I can't stay longer," the figure whispered to herself, a playful smile adorning her blood-red lips. All around her, corpses lay, whether they be guards, lords, women, children, doctors; whoever once dwelled within the castle were no more, making the garden a battleground of blood and death. 'So much for the saying, "a moonlight stroll through the garden clears all thoughts". This place is nothing but flames, now.'

In an explosion of white mist, a section of fire was obliterated, and Koto stepped forward, tossing her blood-stained hair, an air of pride surrounding her. Her other hand was coated with blood that was being washed away by the chilly water coming out of her hand.

"Kagura," she began, her tone bored. "Do you have it?" A nod. "Good. Now, hurry up, would you, dear? Naraku will be waiting; we mustn't stall him." Without waiting for a response, Koto leaped onto the castle roof, and up into the night sky, disappearing in an elegant display of water and mist.

"I hate that woman; the show-off," Kagura mumbled, reaching up to grab a feather from her raven-black hair. Before she touched it, she heard the twinge of a bowstring. Slowly turning her head, the sharp thud of an arrow barely missing her head was heard. She stared ahead, the arrow imbedded within the burning tree next to her, which soon crumpled into ashes from the purifying light. Kagura glared. 'Why does she always have to be so damn interfering?'

Kikyo aimed another arrow straight at Kagura. "Don't move," she ordered in an unsurprisingly cold tone. "Or you'll die."

Kagura smirked, raising her fan. "Don't think I'll be afraid of your measly arrows." She held up the golden sticks. "Or did you forget that if you shoot, you'll destroy these as well?" Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "Your arrows diminish any demonic aura it hits. These items, for example, carry demonic aura from who created them. You hit me, you hit the items, and both will be destroyed." At Kikyo's hesitation to shoot, Kagura's grin widened. "Then what will you do about your plans, eh, Kikyo?"

Suddenly, Kikyo smiled, her eyes losing any sense of hesitation, and causing Kagura to flicker with disappointment and confusion. "You are correct with that one, demon. However, those items also carry a pure aura, from what they were made for. Even if my arrows destroy demonic auras, there is a slight chance that the items will remain intact, via the pure aura that also resides in them."

"Then go ahead and try it!" Kagura shouted, raising her fan, and creating tornadoes. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" The tornadoes roared, tearing up the land, and what remained of the castle garden. Kikyo calmly aimed for the heart of the blast, and fired the arrow. Purifying energy surrounded the arrow, and immediately destroyed the demonic winds.

"…So, she escaped." Kikyo glanced around the empty, charred grounds, examining all of the corpses that lay about. Clasping her hands together, she mumbled a small prayer for the dead. "May you find happiness in the netherworld." Feeling disappointed, Kikyo turned around and walked away from the ruins of the castle. 'Where could Naraku be?' she thought as she disappeared from view.

x.

'D…Dammit!' Inuyasha thought irritably, leaping to the side rather sloppily. He rolled onto the rough ground rather harshly, but paid it no mind as he had to jump away again. He'd been walking along the path until he had come to a different part of the maze. From what he could gather, it was a huge clearing, one he somehow didn't see when he was looking at the maze from that ledge before he began. As if to clarify that statement, as soon as he entered, he could feel growling to the side of him. And before he knew it, he was leaping for his life, trying to avoid the flames that licked the ground beneath him. He was facing off against another dragon, this one at least four or five times the size of the last one he fought.

'Agh!' he thought as he was nearly spiked by a roughly scaled tail. 'Reason one why I won't have kids; the wife would kill me if I ever let one die…'

As Inuyasha tried to get his bearings to try something as an offensive move, the dragon beat her wings, which were the size of an average house, causing Inuyasha to blow back into the hedge, the sharp twigs digging deep into his back and shoulder, causing a small yelp to escape him, before he was completely engulfed in a sea of flames. Yet, surprisingly, he didn't feel it very badly. He wondered why…

'…Is this…what it feels like…to die?' he asked himself, his eyes drooping. His vision was spinning violently in a world of blackness, unable to see the red and orange hazards spinning around him. The heat lapped against his skin, clothes, and hair, but couldn't feel anything catching fire. He felt as if his knees would buckle any moment, in fact he encouraged the thought, but his legs stayed as stiff as plywood.

Suddenly, a deep, crimson wind leaped up from Tetsusaiga, surrounding him, and spinning around, evaporating the flames within seconds. His head cleared, and he felt the wind surround his sword, sinking into it. He felt it changing, heard the crackling of flames, and the swirling of wind. His sightless eyes widened, realizing that he no longer wore his fire-rat robe.

'My haori…it fused with my Tetsusaiga…' he thought, amazed at his new sword. Though he couldn't see it physically, in his mind flashed an image of what his sword looked like; sparkling, red flames swirled around the sword, though not once touching the blade, as the silver wind swirled around it as well, both intertwined into each other. 'Does this mean…that I can defeat that thing?'

He walked in the general direction of where the dragon stood, roaring, and preparing to launch another blast of fire. "Hah. Prepare to die," Inuyasha smirked, holding out his emblazoned sword. 'Please work…' When the dragon shot out a ball of fire two times the size of the previous one, the ball now having about a mile-long diameter, Inuyasha swung his sword as hard as he could, praying that whatever happened would be a good thing.

There was an explosion of energy, a roar of pain, and Inuyasha was blown back. He hit the ground hard, skidding for who knows how long. His sword was blown out of his hands along the way. He blinked, and noticed something for the first time; he could see again.

'Does that mean…I made it out?' he thought, his vision blurring. Sleep sounded really good at the moment. 'I can't…' he told himself weakly, 'I have to get out of here…ugh…' Unable to resist the oncoming darkness, Inuyasha's eyes dulled, and he was launched into a world of dreamless sleep.

x.

Nali watched with amazement as she saw what Inuyasha had done. The dragon and human both launched some attack, the dragon being fire, and Inuyasha's being his sword. The fabled Bakuryuuha. However, instead of just wind, there was a strange, pure red fire, sparkling as it hit head-on with the flame ball. Both went swirling in a shining mass of wind and flame, tornadoes sizing up and spilling around the maze, destroying everything in its path, including the hedge. The dragon was incinerated after giving one last, painful cry. Inuyasha was blown far back, out of the maze, his sword falling along the way. Where the maze used to be, nothing remained. This time, the hedge wouldn't grow back. Not ever.

Eyes shining with delight, Nali swooped down and landed softly on the ground. She walked over to where Inuyasha lay, eyes part-way open, the pupils dilated. Though he wasn't dead, he was severely injured. However, she wouldn't send him back to his friends. Not yet…

x.

Kagome could feel a sharp twisting in her chest, over her heart. She held her hand atop it, praying that Inuyasha was safe, and uninjured. She had a bad feeling about the game, and the fact that Inuyasha had been gone for much longer than she had wanted.

'He'll be all right…' she thought, 'He's always okay…he'll make it out of this one, too…'

Blinking back unwanted tears, her eyes widened in surprise as Nali appeared from the vortex. Inuyasha was not with her.

Eyes gleaming, Nali started off by saying, "So, which of you will play next?"

At first, no one answered. Everyone was staring at Nali, clearly noticing the absence of the hanyou that swore that he'd live through whatever task Nali had put him through.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Hari asked, beating Kagome to the opportunity.

"That is unimportant at the moment, you shall all see him after the challenge," Nali replied. "I need another contestant, as well as one who has lost a game." She turned towards Sesshomaru. "That means you."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, who, at first, looked slightly surprised, but his expression soon became blank, staring hard in Nali's direction. Gaze drifting downwards, Kagome saw Rin clinging to his pant leg, as if he would disappear forever if she let go. Kagome smiled.

Looking up at her lord, Rin whispered, "Don't go, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gave her a downwards glance, his eyes showing an emotion that Rin never saw in her master. Compassion, a look that silently told her not to worry. Nodding ever so slowly, Rin released hold on his leg, allowing her master to walk forward into the vortex. Sniffling, she thought, '…I don't want you acting like you did earlier, my lord. I don't want to see your eyes so fearful towards me…not now, not ever.'

Nali turned towards the last three members to had yet to play a game: Hari, Sango, and Miroku. "Well, which is it?"

All three took a glance at each other. When no one spoke out, Hari sighed and stepped forwards. "I guess I shall," she spoke in a brave, solid tone, yet her eyes betrayed her. They shown with fear, anxiousness, and confusion. Then again, almost everyone felt that way at the moment, though some hid it better than Hari. Nodding her head towards Nali, she stepped through vortex, disappearing into its unknown depths.

Meanwhile, Kouga stared from his seat, far from the group, leaning against the two-headed dragon, Ah-Uhn. 'That serpent…' he thought, watching Hari disappear. '…She's not who she appears to be…there's something about her that seems awkward; dangerous…but what?' Kouga rubbed his arms, feeling goosebumps form on them from trying to figure out what Hari truly was. Was she really what she said she was? Just a serpent who had no talent whatsoever? If that was so, then why was he feeling so alert and fidgety? 'Something's not right here,' was all he thought as he tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible.

x.

Sesshomaru found himself in a strange dimension, different from the one he was in. It was an uplifted part of land, rising above the ground as high as the tip of the roof on the Western Land's highest tower. And that was pretty high…(think Empire State Building high…O.O) If you fell, it would be a straight fall down to the hard, jagged ground below, where you'd most likely die while your innards blew out of your sensitive skin, spilling blood everywhere, ending your life in the messiest way possible.

'What is this place?' he thought, looking around the land. The surface area covered as much as the maze Inuyasha had been in, but it would still be possible to fall off, for the surrounding land made it harder to see where the edges were (think of the cliffs you see in those barren wasteland-type thingies…they're on a REALLY big one of those rock cliffs….yeah….)

He turned around, and stared with wide eyes. Lying there, covered in blood, was Inuyasha. Rushing over, Sesshomaru turned his brother onto his back. He was human, eyes still open partway, but they were dull, blank, lifeless. However, Sesshomaru could still sense that he was alive, even if just slightly. He pondered on how Inuyasha could survive through this much blood loss, this much pain, and he concluded that it was Nali's powers that kept him alive.

He heard a strange sound, and turned to see Hari appear a couple feet behind him, about ten feet in the air. Surprised at the sudden lack of foundation, Hari let out a loud, serpent-like whine as she fell onto the ground. She moaned, rubbing her back as she sat up, but quickly forgot her pain as she noticed Inuyasha. She ran over, and kneeled down beside him, and gave a questioning look at Sesshomaru. He returned her gaze, but his eyes gave nothing in reply.

Sapphire eyes shining sadly, Hari reached down, brushing her fingers against Inuyasha's pale skin, flinching at how cold he felt. It tore her heart to see him like this, but she couldn't do much about it. Her healing powers took more out of her in her human form, and she needed all of her energy to fight in the challenge with Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, Nali appeared next to them, and Hari immediately withdrew her hand, placing them in her lap as if she were just caught trying to steal a cookie from the jar. Sesshomaru would have smirked at the look on her face, but considering the situation, it wouldn't be very appropriate.

"You two will work together on this challenge," Nali explained. "Your objective is to keep Inuyasha from dying." Both Hari and Sesshomaru snapped their heads up at that notion. "My powers will keep him from dying on his own, but you two will have to defend him from demons that will try and kill him. If he dies, you fail."

Hari glared. "What did you put him through to get him like this in the first place?" she shouted in anguish. "You could have killed him just by that alone!" Sesshomaru sighed softly, but did not join in the protest.

"Whether or not he died in the last challenge shouldn't be of your concern. He agreed to the challenge at the beginning, he knew that he would be risking his own life and mental stability. He chose this path, he should walk it to the end." Nali huffed, for lack of a better term, ending the discussion. "Are you prepared to start?"

Blinking back her anger, Hari nodded. Sesshomaru merely stared, not bothering to do so.

"Very well," Nali said softly. "You may begin." In a wisp of smoke, the dragon vanished, leaving behind nothing of her physical form. Even so, Hari's anger continued to boil inside of her. If Sesshomaru felt the same way, he was better at hiding it, but the possibility that he didn't care made her angrier.

'I hate this…' she thought, her insides boiling, 'I hate her…her sick entertainment joint is killing us all! If she weren't one of the Ten, I'd-'

Hari's thoughts were cut off as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw Sesshomaru, who was giving her a small smile of reassurance. Hari felt her anger bubbling away, leaving her feeling a slight warmth in her chest.

"Don't let her words get to you, or you will lose this game," he explained coolly, yet warmly at the same time. Something squirmed inside of Hari, making her return the smile, wondering why Sesshomaru was being nicer to her than anyone else.

'Or maybe that's just me…' she added as an afterthought, feeling her cheeks tinge pink at the thought. 'Aw, damn, I hate hormones!' Knowing that Sesshomaru would notice her blush, she turned her head away a little bit, before something caught her eye. Reacting quickly, she shot crystals out of her hand, towards the demon, catching it between the eyes, in the neck, and a couple landing in its chest. It screeched, and fell over, twitching every now and then, before becoming motionless.

Sesshomaru smirked, and released his grip on Hari's shoulder. By now, many more demons of all kinds were crowding around, all having their eyes set on having Inuyasha for dinner. Growling, Sesshomaru brandished his energy whip, crackling it against the demons, tearing their sensitive organ tissue to shreds, inevitably ending their wretched lives.

Hari shot more shards at the demons, finally becoming annoyed and slamming her hands on the ground, causing gargantuan crystal shards to shoot from the rock and collapse dozens of demons, who spurted blood out as they fell. Hari wasn't surprised to see the corpses disappear after they hit the ground, dead, as it would interfere with the challenge: demons tripping over corpses, fighters hitting corpses by mistake, others using corpses as shields…the list went on and on.

Sensing more demons coming, Hari backed up a bit, making sure that Inuyasha's unconscious form was within arm's distance from her, in case he needed protection from a demon that, by fluke, managed to make its way through both her and Sesshomaru.

And unfortunately, that is what happened that pushed her to the edge.

x.

"You are Shourai, are you not?"

"…Yes, I am."

"I require an answer to a question; I believe you know it."

"………."

"It's her, isn't it? She's The Key, isn't she?"

"…I don't know who you're talking about."

"Bastard, you lie; you know very well who I'm talking about! Tell me; is she The Key to all of this?" There was a crackling of knuckles, and an eerie silence reigned over the two figures.

A pause.

"…yes, she is…"

"Very good. I thank you for your service, Shourai."

"………."

x.

It felt like hours, but still, Hari didn't give up; neither did Sesshomaru. They had managed to stave off the demons so far, they could continue doing so until they won…

'To be honest, when DID Nali say the game would be over?' Hari asked herself. Her eyes narrowed in realization. 'DAMN HER! At this rate, we may never get outta here, fighting a stupid, neverending battle!'

Behind her, Sesshomaru stayed silent, muttering an occasional curse when the increasing number of intelligent demons took a strike at him, nearly hitting him.

Suddenly, something tackled Hari from behind. She tried to shove whatever it was off of her, but it wrapped around her waist and hands, and merged with the ground, trapping the serpent tightly to the ground. Gasping, she began to struggle with her bondage, only managing to have whatever trapping her to tighten its hold, tying up her legs and trapping them as well, holding down her neck and wrapping more so around her wrists and ankles.

Unable to look behind her to see what Sesshomaru was doing, she was left to her nose and ears to find out what was happening. Her heart almost stopped as she heard a swipe of claws, and the smell of Inuyasha's blood hit her nose.

She began to struggle again, more wildly than ever; however, it was a feeble attempt. She heard Sesshomaru shouting out to her, and calmed down. She focused her powers on whatever was holding her down, and felt mild satisfaction as the thing wrapped around her turned into ice and shattered.

Forgetting everything else at the moment, she rushed over to where Inuyasha lay. He was still unconscious, but now both eyes were closed tightly, his face scrunched up in pain. There was a gaping hole in his chest, over his lung. The blue aura that surrounded him, Nali's magic, was beginning to fade, leaving Inuyasha on the brink of death. If the magic stopped anytime soon, Inuyasha would die.

'Oh, God…' Nali thought, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She could hear the screams of demons behind her, but paid them no notice, drowning out Sesshomaru's commanding voice to concentrate only on the person she had failed. Voices from her past began to erupt around her, enveloping her in a world full of despair.

"You have failed me, Hari…why couldn't you be more like your siblings?"

"I hate you, you failure! Why stay here if no one wants you? You're a waste of space and existence!"

"…Nothing comes out right when you're around, Hari. I'm sorry to say this, but everything you try to do right always ends up with someone getting hurt."

"…get away…get away…MONSTER!"

Tears fell down Hari's cheeks as she tightly enclosed her hands to the sides of her head. She shook herself violently, trying to make the voices leave. Yet they wouldn't fade, they came back stronger and stronger, until her ears began to drum loudly as the words filled her head.

"Nothing I do is right," she whispered to herself, "Everyone I'm around suffers…"

Gripping her head more fiercely, she curled up into a ball, feeling her heart turn ice-cold. Around her, ice began to form, eventually covering herself and Inuyasha in a thick, ice dome, separating them from Sesshomaru and the onslaught of demons.

She looked up, and saw Inuyasha's face twisted in agony. "I didn't want this to happen…" she whispered softly, reaching out to touch Inuyasha's cheek. Before she reached it, however, Inuyasha let out a gasp of pain, and she flinched back. "………would it have been better if I had died all those years ago?" Images flashed through her mind again.

A dagger.

Cut flesh.

Blood.

Her family.

Screams.

Death…

"Because of that, I caused the death of my sister…" she said in a slightly hysterical tone. "Even though I try to make everyone's lives easier, I still mess up and end up killing people…" Tears fell down in floods now, making her vision blurry.

"Should I just give up? Wander around, and be alone for the rest of my life?" she asked herself. "That'd be a good thing, wouldn't it? Yes…it would…"

"You always have a place with us."

Hari gasped as an image of Sesshomaru appeared in her mind.

"No one here thinks you are worthless."

Hari stared at the ground, and began tracing invisible circles in it. "You're wrong, Sesshomaru…I am worthless, no matter what anyone thinks."

Suddenly, an explosion sounded, and Hari looked up to see Sesshomaru himself leaping through a hole in the ice. "Hari, cover it back up with your powers!" he ordered quickly, and Hari, upon instinct, did as she was told. The hole was soon filled with new ice, leaving the demons to hack away at the dome.

Sesshomaru took one glance at Inuyasha, and turned towards Hari. "You can heal him, correct?" Hari nodded weakly, and Sesshomaru blinked in confusion. "Then why aren't you? Are you too weak?"

"…I'll end up making a mistake…" Hari replied softly, half of herself not really there, but dwelling in the misery of her childhood.

Kneeling down, Sesshomaru rested his hand on Hari's shoulder. "You won't make a mistake, Hari," he said, his voice catching Hari's attention quicker than anticipated. She stared at him with wild eyes, as if she were afraid of him. "I know that you are a talented healer, or you wouldn't have been able to save that monk. I've already told you that no one here thinks you are worthless."

"But…"

"Whatever happened to you in the past is over. The past is the past, and it won't effect how you live out your future." Sesshomaru's eyes attained a sad look. "I learned that the hard way. You need to learn, too."

Hari's eyes began to lose their wildness, and regained their calm, collective nature. She sat up straighter, and looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye. She had to be strong, now, no matter how difficult it may be. Sesshomaru was right; she shouldn't worry about the past. But it was harder to let go and move on when you've spent your entire life being controlled by it.

"…Inuyasha is near death; if I heal him, I'll be defenseless, and the barrier will crumble," Hari explained, her voice oddly vacant of any emotion. "You'll need to keep us all safe as I keep him alive."

Sesshomaru nodded, and stood up, brandishing his Tokijin (please note that Sesshomaru still does not have Tenseiga, as Nali has not given it back to him…), and nodding to Hari.

'I'm not going to fail this time,' she thought, placing her hands on top of Inuyasha's chest. 'This time, I'm going to succeed, and do something to help the ones I love, instead of pushing them farther away...'

Concentrating on Inuyasha, Hari felt her energy surge through her body, down her arms, and into Inuyasha. She felt his mind become more active, his breathing improving slightly, and some of his minor wounds healing; but it still wasn't enough. Pushing herself harder, Hari absorbed the energy of the barrier around her, and started pumping it into Inuyasha's body, slowly healing the serious wounds that decorated his body.

She could hear the slashing of Sesshomaru's sword as he tried to keep the demons at bay, but she paid no mind to them. The voices of her past continued to wear down her mind as they yelled and screamed. Still, she bit down, and pushed away all other thoughts, the voices and the fighting becoming a blurry sound, as if she and Inuyasha were miles away.

'Inuyasha, can you hear me?' she asked, wondering if his mind was still active, even if he was nearly dead.

'…Hari…' came the weak response. '…What's going on…?'

Her eyes narrowed in determination, and she replied, 'I'm trying to heal you. Please, just hold on a while longer.'

Suddenly, to Hari's great surprise, Inuyasha's eyes flickered open, the hues the darkest violet. They stared up into Hari's cerulean colored ones, before they drooped farther down, and his head turned towards the black strands of hair that lay scattered around him.

'I'm….still human…?' he asked, voice sounding as if it were fading away.

'…Yes, you are.'

'But….I'm out of the maze….right?'

'…yes…'

Inuyasha allowed himself to smile softly, his eyes drifting closed. 'At least…I lived a little longer after I won………'

Hari felt Inuyasha's life begin to slip through her fingers, and her mind went on red alert; she invoked more power into her healing magic, straining to keep healing Inuyasha, to keep him alive. Tears fell, mixing with sweat, both falling in floods down her cheeks, onto Inuyasha's torn shirt, so dirty that there was almost no white anymore.

'Hari…let me go…' came Inuyasha's quiet voice, echoing in her head like a clock in a silent room.

'No,' she replied fiercely, sharply ending all of her doubts that Inuyasha would die. 'Not as long as I'm here…' She could feel her reserves of energy leaking out of her as if it were water being grasped by careless hands. Shaking her head, she pushed beyond her limits, desperate to keep that flow of life inside Inuyasha.

The agony that she felt was near unbearable, but she couldn't give up. Not now, when they were so close; not when their friends had sacrificed so much to get this far.

'I can't let them down,' she thought, 'Nor can I let myself down.' With a final burst of motivation, she pushed everything she had into Inuyasha, feeling with satisfaction that his life force had become stronger.

And then, she met the sweet call of darkness.

x.

Kagome had been speaking to Sango about what her challenge would be. She and Miroku were the only ones to have not played a game so far, and Kagome wondered how difficult Sango's would be. Being a demon slayer, Nali would surely give her a much harder task, right? Kouga stood off by Ah-Uhn, Jaken constantly berating him with insults and orders. The wolf's expression clearly showed how much he wanted to pummel the toad into the ground, but refrained from doing so just barely. For what purpose, no one knew, but it had to be important for Kouga to act that way.

'I know there's something not right about this…' he thought, jerking his head as a ripping sound tore through the near-silent clouds. A large flash exploded in a single spot, and when it faded away, there stood Sesshomaru, with a very human Inuyasha cradled in his arms. Hari was back in her serpent form, and lay on the ground, her usually sparkling sapphire scales now a pale, dull grayish blue.

Kagome gasped, and rushed over, Sesshomaru laying Inuyasha on the soft clouds, and Kagome setting to work on any injuries he may still have. Almost everyone noticed that Inuyasha no longer wore his fire rat haori, nor did he bear Tetsusaiga. Some began mumbling about what had gone on between the three, and what the challenge was about, but no one dared to ask.

Sango began to help Sesshomaru heal Hari. As this was the first time the slayer had been this close to the demon lord since the challenge, she couldn't help but notice that he no longer wore Tenseiga. Tokijin was still strapped to his waist, but his father's sword was absent from its sheath.

In the meantime, Kagome was wiping the blood and dirt off of Inuyasha's body; she couldn't exactly see any wounds on him, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. Seeing him in this condition worried her greatly, but she was happy that he kept his promise of coming back alive.

"Uhh….Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru turned, and smiled slightly, though it was almost invisible. "There will be no need for formalities out here, slayer." Sango stared for a moment, before letting out a small giggle.

"All right, but you have to stop calling me 'slayer' and start calling me by my real name. It's Sango, by the way." Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment. "Anyways, Sesshomaru, what happened to cause this much damage to Hari and Inuyasha?" For a moment, Sesshomaru glanced over at Hari, then towards Inuyasha. Finally, sighing, he replied, "We shall wait until the others awaken; even I am slightly baffled on how all of this happened, after all, Hari chose to keep me out of the loop half the time. Nali didn't tell us about what Inuyasha went through, and Hari…" He paused, staring down at the pale serpent. "Well, Hari does as she pleases, more or less."

Sango blinked for a moment in confusion. It wasn't exactly an answer, but it made sense. Nodding, she stood up, and walked over towards Miroku, who was standing off, trying very hard to force a conversation with Kouga. Unfortunately for him, he was failing miserably.

"So…." he began lamely, "Have you been seeing Ayame lately?"

Glaring at the corrupt monk, Kouga harshly replied, "She's been up in the mountains the whole time, training. And if I were you, I'd stop the questions before I decide to rip that damned head right off your forsaken neck!"

Miroku gave a small half-whimper and backed off a few steps. Kouga smirked.

As everyone became settled, another flash shown brilliantly in front of the group, and Nali stepped onto the clouds. Staring around, she spoke in a clear-cut tone, "Well, isn't this a fun afternoon we're sharing? Or, should I say days? Nights? Or has it been a week already?"

"What the hell are you babbling about, dragon?" Kouga asked rudely. Sango elbowed him sharply. "What was that for?" he whispered indignantly.

"Idiot!" Sango whispered back, equally harsh. "Don't be rude to one of the Ten! As far as I can tell, they're way higher in status to any lord, perhaps even higher than Sesshomaru! If I were you, I'd show respect!" Kouga let out a scoff, and turned his back to the woman.

"Nali, what are you speaking of?" Miroku asked, trying to ignore Sango's criticizing argument, as entertaining as it was to see Kouga being one-up by a human. "The entire time we've been here, it has been light as day out."

Nali let out a rather disturbing laugh, making an involuntary shudder run down Miroku's spine. "You need to do your homework, youngster," she replied heartily, yet not losing an inch of that disturbing aura around her. Like a freaky obsession that hadn't been aroused in years finally finding something worth being obsessed about; now that creepy excitement was back, in full force, making Nali as scary as she was playful and airy. "Of course it appears to be daylight in this realm, these are enchanted clouds. While atop them, all you see above you is daylight. All you see around you is daylight. However, if you look below you, you will find that time changes as it normally does. The time frame in these clouds goes much slower than the time outside; I'd say we've been up here, what, about 3-4 days? Perhaps longer?"

It felt as if a tidal wave came crashing down upon the group, freezing them in a stunned silence. If what Nali said was true, did that mean that Nagori could already be dead? Or that anything else may have befallen others? What about that danger that anything magical is sensing throughout the world; could that be starting yet? Or perhaps later? So many questions, so little answers.

Nali broke the silence, as usual, her eyes gleaming with delight. "Now, I see that the only two who haven't competed yet would be you two." She pointed her snout towards Miroku and Sango. "Since you two are rather…cooperative…you both will play in this game." Both humans blushed at the word 'cooperative'. They knew perfectly well what Nali was talking about, though Kouga showed his understanding by snickering loud enough to topple an edifice. Sesshomaru turned his face away, not wanting anyone to see the smile that was forming on his face. Meanwhile, Rin and Shippo seemed to be the only ones out of the loop, as they exchanged questioning glances, showing plainly that they hadn't a clue what the grown-ups were talking about.

"Hmm…cooperative, you say-OUCH!" shouted Miroku as Sango and Kagome elbowed him in the gut. "What was that for?" he shouted indignantly.

"Get your mind out of the trash, you letch!" Sango shouted, blushing from both embarrassment and anger. However, though she didn't dare let Miroku see, she let showed a small, playful smile, making Kagome attain that sly grin she always got when she saw a small romantic slip from her friend.

'…I know they're humans, but I think they're overreacting a bit too much…' Nali thought, wondering whether she should have just kept her mouth shut. Nonetheless, she broke the small moment by letting out a slightly irritated, yet clearly entertained, growl, grabbing everyone's attention. "Now, if we're all done fooling around, you'll realize that we still have a final round left in our game. This one is worth two points. However, in this particular game, if you lose, you lose the entire thing. Understand?"

"What was that?" shouted half of the group indignantly.

"We worked our asses off to get this far, and now you're saying that we have to put our faith in a couple of…humans!" Kouga added, throwing his arm to the side to strengthen his conjecture. However, one look at Sango's boomerang said otherwise for the putdown about Sango being a measly human.

"Even though my feelings differ from Kouga's, he has a point. Are you saying that all this time, we've wasted our team's effort and stability only to end up having one match to decide the outcome of the entire game?" Miroku summarized from the more civilized perspective.

Nali nodded. "This is a team effort. If I had told you all outright that the last game would decide the fate of everything, then you'd all become entangled in everyone's own desires to play. This would create discord, and no one would stop to think of what anyone else thought. If they were too weak, human, demon, or in between, they'd be thrown out of the strategies. So, this way was much easier and flexible to handle."

"Hmm…that makes sense, but couldn't you have made the challenges a little easier?" Sango asked.

Nali's eyes flashed. "Hah! If I did that, then you'd all think I was some sort of pushover, now, wouldn't you? Well, I'm not, I'm a Dragon that takes real talent to win, as my orb has one of the most valuable powers out of the entire Ten." She turned towards Miroku and Sango. "So, are you two ready to begin?" They nodded. "Very well. Let the real fun begin."

"Good luck, you two," Kagome whispered, watching the two follow Nali and hop through the vortex that led to wherever the challenge would be held. After the last glimpse faded away into nothing, her concentration landed back on Inuyasha, where she was surprised to find that his eyes were partially opened. He was still human, and he glanced around confusedly. "Inuyasha, how do you feel?"

In response, the human weakly lifted a hand and rubbed his forehead. "I gots a pounding headache, fer starters…" he slurred, almost incoherent on Kagome's part. He glanced back to where the vortex was last seen. "Who's up next?"

"Sango and Miroku."

"So…did we win our challenges?"

Kagome let out a smile, though it held more sadness than otherwise. "I suppose so, as Nali didn't say anything about losing, though she didn't say anything about winning either."

"…."

"…Inuyasha?"

Moaning, Inuyasha mumbled something inaudible. Leaning closer, Kagome barely caught the words. "…shouldn't worry so much, ya know…"

Smiling softly, Kagome replied, "Sorry, but I can't help but worry…" Silently, she said to herself, '….if I love you, I have to worry for your safety, don't I?'

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as a shiver racked his body, sending waves of coldness splashing about him. Kagome quickly fished a blanket from her huge backpack, and gently laid it over Inuyasha's body, careful not to cause him any pain. "….c-cold…" he mumbled before slowly falling unconscious, his breathing evening out and growing deeper, though still sounding weak and forced.

Unshed tears shined in Kagome's eyes as she brushed some of Inuyasha's bangs away from his face. Despite the scratches that tattered his form, he was still as beautiful as ever. His hair felt like silk between her fingers, and soon, she was tracing his jaw line, wincing as she noticed how cold his skin felt beneath her hand. 'He must have lost a lot of blood,' she thought, staring at the numerous blotches that stained his ebony hair crimson. 'Whatever he faced in that maze must have been hard on him.'

Kagome stared out towards the invisible patch of clouds where Miroku and Sango had stood mere moments before. She prayed that whatever they faced wasn't as hard as what Inuyasha faced. If it was, she didn't want to think of what the outcome could be.

"Please, stay alive," she whispered, staring down at Inuyasha's peaceful face as she began to brew over all the troubles they'd faced. Though it didn't help her understand the events that took place any better, it did help her keep her mind off of what was happening now, as well as give her something to contemplate while they waited.

x.

"What is this place?" Sango asked herself, staring around at her surroundings. Miroku didn't answer, preferring the silence instead. They were on a grassy platform that was circular, and about ten yards in diameter. Around them were much smaller, square platforms, each a variety of different colors, with seemingly no reoccurring pattern. The squares were probably about 1 x 1 yard in area, and were spread out at random distances.

Soon, Nali appeared next to them, her massive body nearly exhausting the limited amount of space on the platform. "Congratulations; you are the first ones to ever reach this stage in a couple hundred years. Most usually break down or die beforehand, as this is the only stage that's always set last, in every round of games I host." Though it was meant as a compliment, neither Sango nor Miroku were encouraged by her words.

Eyes gleaming, Nali continued, "Proceeding with the game plan, this is how it will be set up. This platform will glow a certain color in a matter of moments. The two of you must navigate your way on the platforms of the same color. After a while, a path of tiles will form, and you'll have to navigate it to the end. It takes both of you to make the path appear, but only one to complete the game." As an afterthought, she added, "I'm pretty sure that this is also the only game I have where no matter what happens, no one dies, though I'd advise that you stick together on this one….oh well, game start already." With that matter cleared up, the dragon disappeared as silently as she had come. Sango and Miroku stared at the blatantly vague description of rules Nali had given them. Is this why so many of their strongest had lost?

Suddenly, without warning, the platform below them began to glow, the color settling on the dark crimson. To the humans' dismay, the nearest platform of that color was at least another ten yards away, or more specifically, another twenty or so platforms away.

"What happens if we step on a non-specified platform?" Sango wondered aloud.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Miroku shouted, lunging forward, and barely landing on a green platform a yard away, Sango doing the same, landing on a pink one.

Suddenly, the platforms below them began shaking, and at the last moment, the two leaped to another platform as the previous ones froze, and fell, disappearing after a few seconds. In a panic, the two raced towards the dark crimson tile many yards away, their time to stand on the unspecified ones becoming shorter and shorter, until they barely made it off the foundation until it, too, joined the rest that disappeared in the neverending dimension below.

Using complex acrobatics, Sango was able to coordinate herself to land on the correct platform, Miroku soon landing on the same as well. They looked back towards the center, the starting point remaining the color of blood. Sighing, the two began to catch their breath.

"So, where should we head ne-EXT!" Sango shouted the last part as the platform they were standing on started falling beneath their feet. Reacting quickly, she threw herself towards another platform, barely holding onto the edge, quickly hauling herself upwards as said tile began to vibrate. Miroku, too, barely made it to a different tile as well. Both quickly leaped off the tiles before they fell with them, and disappeared into the depth below.

"I presume that even if the tiles are the correct color, we still can't step on the same one," Miroku shouted over towards Sango, who was racing towards a newly spotted crimson tile. Miroku was heading for one couple dozen yards away. Finally, with one final heave, Sango landed her feet upon the tile. It glowed a bright ruby color, before fading back into its original blood crimson. Sango breathed in deeply, satisfied that the tile didn't fall. Looking up, she was happy to see that Miroku had arrived at the correct tile as well. Standing up, she looked at her surroundings. The tiles had suddenly replaced themselves, but held different colors than before. It now gave Sango the conclusion that whenever they arrived at the correct panel, in the correct way, the previous tiles that they had stepped on would replace themselves, though holding a different color.

However, their rest didn't last for long, as the center tile suddenly turned a violent orange, and the one below Sango's feet began to rumble as if an earthquake were shaking her. Nearly stumbling, Sango leaped awkwardly off the tile, and onto the next, a highlighter yellow platform, and leaping farther and farther from Miroku, who was going the other way around the center platform. When the two finally reached the orange tiles, they were on opposite sides of the center platform, on opposite sides of the track. They remembered Nali's hint at staying together, and their hearts sank.

As if to extend their mistake, not only did the center platform change color again, a lime-green, five ogres appeared upon the starting point, each equipped with a huge club, each standing almost eight feet tall. Their eyes glowed bright red as three hopped towards Sango, two towards Miroku. They jumped about five tiles at a time, though this time, the tiles did not disappear beneath them. Panicked, and worried for Miroku, Sango began leaping from tile to tile, hoping to outrun the ogres, as well as catch up to Miroku. The tiles disappeared beneath her, her breathing becoming labored from the exhausting task. All thoughts of Nali's dialogue from before escaped her, until only one thought remained in her head.

The game was on.

TO BE CONTINUED……


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Own the plot and characters I add, as well as the objects.

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! Actually, I was going to, but I was swamped with Geometry! Ack, I HATE radical expressions! SO DAMN CONFUSING! (Beats head in frustration)

Sorry, this chapter's a little short, but since it's my birthday coming up, I swear I'll update then!

x.

Chapter 26

x.

Sango barely made it onto the lime green tile before the ogres came towards her. She instinctively ducked, the monstrous creature soaring over her, onto another tile farther away. The other two leaped towards her as well, trying to take a swipe at her. Though she tried her best, one of their clubs spiked her, sending her flying in a random direction, away from the ogres, and hopefully, towards a tile.

Landing harshly on her butt, Sango had time to catch her bearings before the ogres were leaping towards her once more. Having no time to think properly, all the slayer could do was leap away from them before the tiles beneath her disappeared. All thought of what color she needed to get to was obliterated from her thoughts, as the only goal she had in mind was to keep away from the demons mulling her down.

Finally, when the ogres slowed down a tad, Sango saw her chance. Propelling off of a yellow tile, Sango hurled her Hiraikotsu towards the unsuspecting creatures. The front one was sliced cleanly in half, both appendages falling into the space below. The two behind, however, were smart enough to bat the weapon away with their colossal clubs, the boomerang crashing into a mahogany tile a good fifty yards away.

Sango's breath came in great heaves, the strain of jumping through this maze of colors taking its toll on her human body. She had just enough strength to leap to the other tiles before they disappeared. Taking a quick glance towards the center, she noticed that the color in the middle had not changed: their goal was still to find a lime green tile.

Finding the tile with ease, Sango rested on it, keeping an eye upon the ogres many yards away from her, apparently realizing that this opponent would require strategy to hunt down. Frankly, the slayer didn't care about what they thought; all she could think about was catching her breath, and making sure Miroku…

'Miroku!' she thought suddenly. She had forgotten about how he was doing so far. If the center tile hadn't changed color, that meant that he hadn't yet landed on the correct tile! This meant that the ones they'd stepped on hadn't reappeared yet! Panicked, she scanned the other side of the area, where she could barely see a purple blob leaping in frenzied movements away from the carnivorous ogres catching up to the monk at an alarming rate.

"Miroku!" she shouted, noticing his number of tiles decreasing. The amount of distance he'd need to cross to safely reach the lime green tile was so far away…not only that, but there seemed to be no other tiles of that color anywhere else on the field.

Sango cursed, suddenly feeling so helpless. She finally realized Miroku's feelings for her, and since then, all that's happened has endangered her love's life. In addition to that, everything's occurred in a way that Sango can't help in. She felt tears coming to her eyes; even though she was healthy, alive, and very able to do something, she couldn't, didn't know how. She felt as if she were letting Miroku down. She was a slayer, she should be able to do something, right?

Suddenly, it occurred to her. She was a slayer…she should be able to help Miroku out that way! Frantically, she jerked her head this way and that, her caramel eyes finally landing on the Hiraikotsu, about twelve yards to the right of the ogres, who were watching her intently.

'If this doesn't work, I don't know what will!' she thought, leaping away from her tile with such agility, it caught the ogres off guard. The beasts quickly tried to catch up with her, but she was too nimble for their massive bodies. 'For once, I'm glad I have a slim body…' she thought to herself as she sped onwards. 'Hold on for just a few seconds, Miroku!'

Fright rejuvenating her senses, Sango safely managed to land on the haphazard platform, grabbing her weapon and sidling off of the tile with ease, the ogres confused at her tactics. If there was one thing about ogres, it was that they weren't that intelligent, even if some acted like it. They were actually very stupid, and easy to fool. They were only good for sheer force, which they could easily outgun an army with.

Jumping with renewed energy, Sango slowly made her way towards Miroku, who had noticed her racing towards him, and slowly made his way towards her as well.

"Miroku!" she called, trying to get him to understand her method. Nodding in acknowledgement, he jumped with all his might off of his tile, towards the lime green one. His jump allowed him to make it half way across the necessary length, until he began to fall at a rapid pace, gravity taking its toll on him.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango cried, thrusting her boomerang with a ferocity Inuyasha could be proud of. The weapon swerved violently, making its way downwards, landing underneath Miroku, who used the energy to make a second leap, barely managing to scrape the edge of the tile. Sighing with relief, Miroku lifted himself onto the tile, turning his gaze downwards to see the glint of his lover's boomerang falling into the abyss below.

As the tiles renewed themselves, Miroku leapt over towards Sango, the center tile turning into a deep orange shade. Nodding to each other, a silent plan was formed between the couple as they leaped together, each stepping on the same platform, splitting up only at crucial moments, their path synchronized. They planned to waste as little tiles as possible, the ogres closely following.

The best part of the plan was that by going in a near-straight line, it forced the ogres to the side, making it impossible for them to sneak up and attack their backs (the tiles disappeared behind them, making it impossible for the ogres to follow their backs)

Noticing one of the gruesome creatures making its way behind her, Sango unsheathed her sword, and leaped for the creature, staking it, and propelling herself off of the monster, taking sadistic satisfaction at seeing a fountain of crimson blood flow out of the giant's belly, the creature falling onto a tile, where its 'buddy' angrily threw him off the edge.

The two managed to keep this strategy up for most of the game, but with their endurance slowly dwindling, they were going to need a new plan…fast…

x.

She could see it all…see it all happening…but she didn't know what caused it. Why was she seeing things like this? All this blood, all this madness? All this darkness, coiled up around the world, an unending suffocation, killing off all that was pure in existence; where was it all coming from?

At first, Hari thought it was Naraku…but he had never held this much power, had he? The darkness felt so familiar, but so strange at the same time. Where had she seen it?

'This vision…it's so weird…' she thought, glancing around at the village she was in, the forest…each was torn apart and laying in shreds. But the worst part of it all was that everything was drenched in blood. She gasped; it was all over her hands. She rubbed them on her kimono; it was covered, too. She felt herself morphing, changing, not becoming herself.

Someone appeared in front of her, their figure obscured in the darkness the blood created. Squinting, Hari could make out Sesshomaru walking towards her.

"What?" she wondered. Had Sesshomaru caused this?

"The Key must be destroyed," was all he said, releasing his whip, and pointing it threateningly, as if about to strike at some unseen force.

"The key?" Hari repeated. "What key? What are you talking about, Sesshomaru?"

"The Key must be destroyed," he repeated. Then, as if time had skipped ahead, he continued in a strangely sad tone, "My brother…forgive me…" Then, the demon lord turned his back on the serpent, and walked away in the crimson curtain of darkness.

"What the hell is-?" she cut herself off with a gasp. There was a trail of blood leading into a clearing. Following the trail, the sight before her shocked her to no end.

In the clearing was a gargantuan tree, taller than any she could ever imagine. At the base, slashed to the core, covered in so much blood she could hardly recognize him, was Inuyasha. His golden eyes were musky and dull, his hair matted and sliced in parts, his ears floppy and cut. His clothes were tattered, covered in blood, organs spilling out, his throat slashed, his arms bent in ways that seemed impossible. All of it was too gruesome to describe, that one could only see to believe. Yet, even though she did see it, Hari couldn't begin to believe that this had happened.

"I warned him," came a soft, cold voice. Hari turned towards the intruder and stared in astonishment.

"Kagome…" she whispered.

"I warned him," she repeated like a broken record, her tone icy, even though crystal tears slid down her face. "Inuyasha…why did you believe her? Why not me? Didn't you think she'd be a threat to us all? To you and me?"

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Hari shouted. She needed answers, and this vision was only confusing her. If this was the future, she needed to know what it was her mind was trying to tell her!

But it was as if Kagome hadn't heard her. Instead, the schoolgirl slowly strode up to the hanyou, and kissed his cold lips. "Goodbye, darling," she whispered before turning around and making a full dart towards an old well on the verge of collapsing.

She never made it. Before Kagome made it three feet away, she made a gasp, falling over. She landed on the ground with a soft thump, an arrow imbedded deep within her back, the aura surrounding the murder weapon dark and malevolent.

'What is going on here?' Hari asked herself, feeling her mind crumble on its own. 'Nothing makes sense…is this the danger? Is this the future? Where is Sango, Miroku? Everyone else? Where? Where?'

Unable to handle the questions surging her mind, she screamed, long and loud.

x.

Kagome jerked her head upwards when she felt another presence enter the vicinity. She, along with everyone conscious, were quite surprised to see Nali standing there. They had expected Sango and Miroku to come back first, not the dragon.

Expression looking quite bored, she said, "I need you to come with me," she took a glance towards Kagome.

"And what is so important that you need to drag her along?" Kouga demanded, stepping forwards to protect the woman he loved. Sure, he was doing as she said, he was backing off, but that didn't mean that he shouldn't do something about this, right? Who knew what would happen to Kagome, since even Sesshomaru had lost his mind when he went with that creature?

"The sword made from the fang from Inu no Taisho," Nali began, "You'd want that back, wouldn't you?"

Kagome's eyes gleamed with hope. "So, you'll take me to it then?"

Nali nodded. "I'd let anyone come to claim it, but there is only one able-bodied human in this clearing, unless my eyes deceive me?" Before Kouga could answer, she added, "And there'd be no way I'd let a child go into my realm, wouldn't you agree?" She tossed a knowing look towards Kouga, daring him to contradict her.

A bead of sweat trickling down his cheek, Kouga waveringly replied, "No…you're…right…"

"Good," eyes showing a no-nonsense attitude, she jerked her head, "Come along, girl." Opening the vortex that lead to a burned-out clearing, Nali disappeared without waiting for Kagome to catch up.

'That dragon creeps me out,' Kouga had to admit, though he wouldn't dare say so out loud.

Running towards the vortex, Kagome took a glance back. "Kouga!" she called.

Kouga's eyes gleamed. Was Kagome going to thank him? "Yes, my dear?" he asked sweetly.

"Look after Inuyasha for me!" she ordered before hopping into the vortex, the portal sealing itself shortly after.

"Agh…" Kouga grumbled indignantly, feeling as if he'd been demoted further. Sesshomaru could barely hide a chuckle; some people really were fools, weren't they?

Meanwhile, Rin, Jaken, and Shippo had halted their game of tag, and had finally noticed the absence of people.

"Master Jaken, how come so many people are leaving us?" Rin asked, her innocent eyes glowing with curiosity.

"How should I know, you impertinent child?" Jaken shot back rudely, contemplating whether to bop her with his staff or not. 'Young people these days; don't know when to keep their mouth from moving.'

"Hey!" Shippo intervened. "I may not know what 'inpermitent' - or whatever it is! - means, but I do know that you're being mean! Apologize right n-" Shippo was cut off from his nobility when he felt a face-full of wood hit him. "Owwy!" he whined.

"Hmph! Serves you right for trying to boss me around!" Jaken said heatedly, "Haven't you ever heard of respecting your elders?"

"Pardon me, Master Jaken, but I don't think elders need respect when they act like bullies!" Rin pointed out, kicking the toad away from her friend. Helping the kitsune up, she asked if he was okay.

"Umm…I'm fine, thanks," Shippo replied, feeling embarrassed that he had to be saved by a girl.

Smiling, Rin replied, "You're welcome! Thank you for trying to stick up for me, but I think that next time, you shouldn't bother; I can take care of myself!" Shippo suddenly felt distraught.

'And if I can't handle it, Lord Sesshomaru will always be there for me, right?' Rin added to herself thoughtfully. 'He always has been there…he always will…right?' Each time she said it, she felt ever more doubtful. She shook her head. "Right!" she shouted determinedly, though scaring the other two around her at the sudden outburst from the girl.

Eyes returning to normal size, Shippo thought disdainfully, 'I don't think I'll ever understand girls…'

x.

When Kagome entered the barren land, she almost couldn't believe her eyes. By what Nagori had described of the so-called maze, she had expected to find huge hedges or stone labyrinths. A charred area of land as far as she could see was the exact opposite of what she had predicted.

"You can thank Inuyasha for creating this mess," Nali spoke up from behind the schoolgirl. She was slightly surprised, forgetting the serpent was there, but soon recovered at the mention of Inuyasha. At her questioning look, Nali continued. "That sword of his ruined my maze. It'll probably take another couple of centuries to replant the hedges and let them grow to at least half of what they used to be. Not to mention I have to fish around for more demons…"

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered. She didn't exactly know what she was sorry for, as the demons of the maze tried to kill the one she loved, but she knew that she just had to apologize for something.

"Sweet child," Nali said, "but remember; sometimes, sweetness can be both a blessing and a curse." In a flash, the dragon disappeared. "Stay here a while; you may find something you're looking for," was her parting comment.

After hearing these so-called words of advice, Kagome stood frozen, wondering what they're meanings were. Still, she had no time to worry about them. She needed to get Inuyasha's sword, and the quicker she found it the better.

Traipsing around the barren land, she quickly figured out that it'd take a long time to even run a little ways, and the charred ground didn't look as if it reached any endpoint. Still, she persisted in searching, finally coming upon a glow off in the distance. The aura shone a violent crimson, but it didn't seem threatening to Kagome. In fact, it seemed familiar, like an old friend.

'That must be the sword,' she thought to herself, catching her breath and running farther, rejuvenated by seeing her goal within running distance.

Finally, she collapsed before the weapon, breathing hard; that was farther than she had thought. It looked so close, but now that she thought about it, she must have run near half a mile to get here. Still, at least she made it, so that was something; now she had a present for Inuyasha when he woke up. Thinking about that made her smile.

However, her upturned lips soon turned downwards as she stared at the changed blade. The old blade still looked as useless in this state as it usually did, but there was something about it that made it looked refined, brand new. There was also a blinding red aura swirling around the blade, mixed in with a silvery aura, which Kagome recognized as the wind created by the sword's aura.

Picking up the rusted sword, Kagome examined it, but could find no other solution than her own. 'Well, now we know where Inuyasha's kimono went to…'

Standing up, she wondered how long it would be for Nali to come to pick up her. In the meantime, what would she do? Thinking back, the dragon had said that there may be something they were looking for…but what? What else could there be that Kagome hadn't already found?

Eager to find out, Kagome began to wander around the landscape, Tetsusaiga in her hand, determination in her heart.

x.

Sango's breath was heavy as she mindlessly achieved her goals. Jump from one tile, to another, dodge the monsters, slash here, cut there, continue to jump. Still, nothing could last forever, and it was here where everything stopped its concurrent ride. Suddenly, a stitch shot through her side, and Sango froze in mid-jump. Miroku, fearing for her safety, grabbed her arm, maneuvering her towards the correct tile. The one they were standing on fell away, and the middle platform changed colors again, the old tiles being replaced with new ones.

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked, trying to stay on the tile for as long as possible.

"My side," was all she could say; speaking made the pain worse. Miroku nodded in understanding, and the two continued, though slower, sloppier, Sango breathing heavily and slowly wondering how long she would be able to last. Miroku seemed to be focusing his entire being on her, and her safety. He seemed to be showing no remorse or fear for himself, only for her.

She felt moved by his compassion towards her. As a slayer, she had never really had interests in marriage or finding a man to settle down with. All she thought about was her job at finding demons and destroying them, collecting supplies to keep her village running, and to collect a pay. That used to be all that was in her mind when she was a young girl.

Somehow, she felt that she should be slightly thankful towards Naraku. Not for all the malevolent actions he's done, of course, but for leading their group together. If not for Naraku's curse, Miroku would have never met up with Kagome and Inuyasha, who would have still been living with Kikyo, Kagome never existing in the first place. And if it wasn't for Naraku, Sango would never have gone after Inuyasha, thus never meeting Miroku who had joined them.

'Even though I hate you,' she thought to herself, 'I must thank you. For making me understand…for giving me someone who loves me for who I am.'

Eyes narrowing, Sango thrust all her energy into jumping to the correct tiles, allowing all the fallen ones to be replaced. Kneeling down, she huffed and puffed, her breath lousy and her balance and vision off. Sweat dripped from her brow, and she swore there were involuntary tears forming, though she wouldn't let them fall. She was too strong for tears, right? At least, in a situation like this?

She expected to feel the brief feeling of weightlessness as the tile beneath her fell, though she never felt it. Instead, she felt as if the tile were growing heavier. Opening her eyes, she looked around, and found that the monsters chasing them had vanished, and for a brief second, she thought that the game was over.

However, the game had just begun.

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Own the plot and the characters I add.

Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Rin

A/N: T.T I'm SO sorry! Agh…well, my B-day was on the 23rd, so I guess I'm only four days late…that's good, right? (Nervous laugh)

Dark side of the moon32: Ah, you bring up a great point which I had expected to be asked many times. Ironically, you are the first to point it out. O.o I wonder why…

ANYWAYS! About the Sess/Rin pairing, well, I'm working it out. I'm planning on this fic to be a series, about three to four fics on different aspects, yeah? So, I figured that I'd wait till the third fic to actually work on the romance. At the moment, it's more like hero-infatuation on Rin's part, child-adoration on Sesshomaru's. Get it? Got it? Good.

On with the chapter!

x.

Chapter 27

x.

Shourai wasn't all that special on a whole; actually, he didn't consider himself any value period. He wasn't very well known, except to those incredulous few who lusted after power. He didn't know much about the world around him, though when asked a certain question, he couldn't very well refuse or lie, either. It was both his blessing and his curse.

Now, Shourai was acquainted with the Ten, though he didn't have any special powers of his own. His appearance made him look like a small dragon who tried to morph into a human, but failed and was formed into a half-human, half-serpent creature with no distinguishing points as to what he originally was. His dark brown skin allowed him to blend in with the dark rocks of his cavern-like home deep within a special group of mountains high in the north. Next to nothing was able to live that high up, except for the few dragons able to handle the lack of oxygen. The Ten was no exception. Sure, they would be able to live as long as they wished up here, but they wouldn't be able to survive comfortably, nor find anything to hunt, kill, or mate with.

Shourai appeared to have a serpentine head, a human-like body covered in mud-colored scales, clawed hands and feet, a tail outstretched behind him. Wings were draped around him, horns uprooting out of his temples, dark, ruffled hair leaning out of his head, reaching his lower back. His dark eyes seemed to search through anyone's soul, as if feeling around for a certain trait in those who came to seek him.

The dragon-human-demon creature found that feeding wasn't a mandatory concept of his life, though it was fun (and he did so quite often) and found that lounging around in his cave gave him more time to ponder his vast knowledge of the world. He couldn't very well use his powers for his own benefit, only if another asked him. Strange, really, as he never exactly knew anything until someone put in the form of a question. Even he couldn't comprehend his extents of power, though from time to time, he was able to access bits and pieces of it.

Suddenly, a flash of light filled the back of the cave, forcing Shourai to turn to see a single pink feather drifting down to the ground. Turning upon the small, fluffy object, Shourai plucked it off the stone floor and held it to his eyes between two carefully sharpened talons.

"Well, well," he said, his old voice hoarse and grating. "It seems I'll be having a visitor soon enough."

x.

Kagome continued her meanderings, though turning up little in return. She swore that she had trekked this entire area a dozen times, yet she turned up with nothing of value, other than a lungful of dust and her legs covered in ash, turning them charcoal-black. She inwardly cursed; those stains would take days to clean out.

Sighing, she wondered aloud, "What could Nali have wanted me to find? At this rate, all I'll seem to find is a way to turn myself into a walking piece of coal…"

Frustrated, she took a couple of glances around, slowly at first, though they soon became frantic jerks of her head. She had to find some sort of clue, something that would help her out of this twisted mess she'd somehow gotten herself into.

Suddenly, her eyes came upon something peculiar. The strange sight made her stop and stare, not exactly registering what it was before her. At first, she thought it was a corpse, though she was quickly mistaken. The corpse-shaped pile of ashes seemed to be shaking slightly, small beams of light slowly making their way to the surface of the pile. Running over to the small blob, she realized that it was larger than she had first thought. From where she had stood, it resembled the size of a small child, though looking upon it now, it appeared more to the likeliness of a dragon just smaller than Nali.

Though it disgusted her, Kagome kneeled down in the ashes and began sifting through the shaky black dust, coughing when she accidentally kicked up ash into her lungs, crying out when some stuck itself into her eyes. Finally, she managed to reveal what was making that soft glow of light.

'…What is this?' she thought to herself, picking up what looked like a feather. However, it was larger than an ordinary feather, reaching about a foot in length, the form as perfect and flawless it seemed unreal. The color was a light pink, the light emanating from it an equal shade in color. 'A…feather? What good can a feather be?'

Suddenly, the light grew stronger, and eventually, turned into a violent shock of blinding pink energy. The light soon engulfed Kagome, not even letting her divulge the gasp that was curled away in her throat. By the time the light had faded, Kagome had disappeared.

x.

The room began to rumble as Sango and Miroku huddled together on the same, seemingly larger ocean-blue tile. They took a small glance around the room, taking in their surroundings. The place, as endless as it had appeared earlier, seemed to have expanded. Now, where they had known to be walls no longer existed. It was as if the walls had been forced backwards, creating a larger distance between tiles. Looking across the room, there seemed to be no walls at all. Instead, there was a pathway made up of even more colored tiles. All of them seemed to be leading to an altar that appeared no larger than the tips of Sango's fingers from where they stood. The path looked to be longer than a mile, though Sango guessed it was even longer than that.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Miroku asked, even though he knew very well that Sango hadn't a clue. Turning his violet eyes upon her, he continued, worry resounding in his voice, "Tell me Sango, and be honest: are you sure you're all right?"

Though feeling heart-warmed by his concern, Sango had no choice but to lie. Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm fine, Miroku. Just fine." He seemed to believe her, but even so, helped her to her feet. She didn't mean to fib, really, but she didn't want him to worry for her. 'Please,' she thought, 'just worry about yourself. I'll be fine; don't get distracted because of me.'

Glancing around, they finally made a move, jumping from one tile to the next, surprised when they didn't disappear beneath them. Slowly, they began to make their way towards the narrow pathway on the opposite side of the arena, hoping that that would lead them out of this twisted game.

x.

When the blinding light diminished, Kagome finally found the courage to slit her eyes open a notch. When she had touched that feather, this wasn't exactly what she had been expecting. However, after taking a glance towards her surroundings, she wished she hadn't seen the feather at all.

Apparently, she was on a high mountain peak, its rigid walls steeper than a building's. Kagome forced herself not to look down, but couldn't help but lower her gaze towards the misty bottom; she couldn't see what lay below, other than that it would most likely kill her if she fell. Picturing this unwanted image, she backed away from the ledge hurriedly, accidentally tripping and falling on her butt in the process.

Turning her head, she looked behind her, where a vast cavern lay. Head tilting in curiosity, she picked herself up and hesitantly took a few steps inwards. There was what looked like some sort of long, twining grass lying in a thick, slightly matted pile to one side, giving Kagome the impression that someone actually lived here. To the other side, to her shock, was a wall completely scorched; the black marks sticking to the cavern wall like glue.

Even worse, now that she looked closely, bones of all sizes littered the floors, the largest of them all placed in the very back of the cavern. It looked almost as large as herself, or perhaps even more gargantuan. The ones by her feet were crushed and broken, though were much smaller than her own feet.

"What is this place?" she asked herself, fear evident in her eyes. Whatever creature lived here seemed to enjoy whatever they ate, and she didn't want to stick around to see what exactly ate them all. And yet, she didn't want to try to climb down a mountain that was steeper than a straight line and probably a couple times larger than Mt. Fuji itself.

Suddenly, a hoarse voice cut through her thoughts. "This is my home, girl, what does it look like?" Letting out a shriek, Kagome jerked around, backing away from the black silhouette towering over her at the entrance to the cavern.

"Who…who are you?" Kagome asked tentatively as the creature stepped forwards. She distinctively heard the large thumps of feet, the scraping of talons on stone, the swift dragging sound that sounded like more than just a tail to her.

Finally, the creature was distinguishable, and Kagome nearly gasped. The thing standing before her didn't look human, but it didn't look like a demon either. The head of a dragon, narrow and angular, its elongated neck attached to an almost human-like body. The arms were muscular with sharp claws on the ends, the feet held talons sharper than any sword. Wings sprouted out of his back, though tattered and worn from so many years of living. A thick tail dragged along the ground behind him, along with what looked like a large ox demon. His entire body was covered in small, glimmering scales, each the color of thick mud.

Each of these qualities didn't seem to make him any more human than the dead ox he carried, yet when Kagome saw his eyes, that's what made her positive. Those dark, amethyst eyes seemed human to her, even if they were narrowed to fit in with the serpentine head they were attached to. They loomed down at her, as if taking in her awkward appearance; that wouldn't surprise Kagome, as her odd clothing made almost anyone stop to stare.

After what felt like an eternity, the dragon-man finally replied, "I am Shourai." The tone was the same: deep, hoarse, rough. It gave Kagome slight shivers listening to the grating note, but she resisted the urge to shake. Sighing, Shourai took a few steps forward, the dead animal scuffling the ground behind him.

Shourai passed by Kagome, finally resting on his bed of hay. Next, he tossed the ox into the charred wall as if it were a sack of potatoes, watching it fall to the ground like a rock. Suddenly, to Kagome's disgust, he opened his mouth, where glistening white fangs could easily be seen as a couple inches long, and blew heavy waves of molten fire upon the poor creature.

As the smell of burning flesh hit her nose, Shourai finally turned his head, as if noticing her for the first time. "The visitor Nali had mentioned must have been you, correct?" When Kagome didn't respond, his eyes narrowed slightly. "What's wrong, human? Don't they teach you manners down below?"

Kagome snapped out of her stupor, only to squeak out rather hastily, "Sorry!" She ducked her head in a bowing motion, not only in respect, but out of embarrassment.

The dragon-man guffawed in answer. Peeking upwards, Kagome blinked a few times, trying to register what exactly was so funny. "You're an interesting guest; in fact, I think you may be the first in a couple centuries. No matter. Now, I expect you want me to answer a question, right?" He glanced over expectantly. When the schoolgirl before him once again stayed silent, he shrugged. "Can't make up your mind, eh? Well, I can't blame you; the world needs so many answers, but may only ask one question. It's a hard choice, girl, so make it count." In another bout of flame, he continued to cook his next meal.

Kagome grimaced as the flames licked at the meat against the wall. Still, she gulped down her fears and managed to ask, "Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

Shourai gave an incredulous expression. "What kind of human are you? If Nali sent you here, I'd expect you to at least know what kind of creature I am!" Kagome winced at the harshness in his voice. Shourai seemed to realize this and calmed down. "Sorry, girl, but I've been irritated for a while now. Anyways, I'm a Wish Bringer. The title's clearly over exaggerating my powers, as I can grant wishes as much for me as for anyone else. All I can do is answer a question, ONE QUESTION." He roared, emphasizing his point.

In two strides, he leaned over and poked the steaming ox with one claw. "Just right…" Kagome heard him murmur, and no sooner had she heard so that the sound of crunching bones reached her ears. She tried to tune out the sounds of ripping flesh and fangs tearing through skin and muscle, but it was kind of hard.

Eventually, the gobbling stopped, and Kagome dared herself to glance towards where Shourai was, once again, laying atop the bed of hay, a decapitated ox head in his hands. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried her best not to gag.

"Anyways," Shourai continued, his mouth full of cooked meat, "as I said, each person is allowed only ONE QUESTION. Otherwise, my powers won't work, see? However, if it does work, then I'll be able to answer ANY question you can come up with. Anything, whether it be 'bout future, past, present, your love life ("though who would wanna know about that?" he added), anything. It doesn't matter to me, but sometimes, there are things I just can't answer."

Hearing this made Kagome's heart flutter slightly; so this was what Nali had wanted! Feeling the excitement begin to pour out her, she blatantly ignored the smell of charred meat, or the voracious appetite of the Wish Bringer in front of her, now assumed to be twisting off a particularly chewy piece of lower jaw muscles.

"Oh, one more thing," Shourai suddenly broke in, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "Be careful how you word your question. Just a hint."

Kagome nodded, and began to ponder how to take advantage of this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

x.

"Sango, look out!" Miroku shouted, shoving Sango out of the way of a nasty blow, the energy ball crashing into the tile that the demon slayer had just been standing on moments before. The globe of energy immediately incinerated the colorful platform, reducing it to cinders.

Eyes widening, Sango thought, 'Holy crap, this'll be tough…'

Sango and Miroku had been jumping from one tile to the next, hoping to make it to the other side of the arena and to that narrow pathway before anything else had happened. Unfortunately, that hadn't been the case. They had only made it about halfway when more demons had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Though the tiles they were leaping to and fro on didn't seem to change at all, the demons' intelligence had leapt skywards. One resembled a large, mutated bird, which shot chi balls out of its gruesome, drool-covered beak. Small, but razor-sharp teeth glinted every time it opened that yellow mouth, sending chills up Sango's spine. The group of demons included an ogre, like before, a massive centipede demon, and a lower-level sorceress. Each were essential, giving a balanced variety of monsters.

Take the ogre, for example; it had strength, but no brains. Thus, the centipede came in; the intelligence of a centipede demon wasn't anything to laugh at, though it strength was pitiful; it's only real power was ambushes, which were sadly lacked in this enclosed, open space. Then, there was the bird, which provided eyes above the entire arena, allowing it to spot anything the adversaries had planned. Finally, there was the sorceress; though low-leveled and inhuman, she possessed powerful defensive magic, and with the ogre defending her as she cast her spells, the four demons made an excellent match-up.

"Have any bright ideas, Miroku?" Sango asked, jumping away for a brief moment to avoid the sudden swoop of the bird, its talons managing to cut into her shoulder. Hissing in pain, Sango gripped the wound with her hand, fingers digging into her black uniform. Though the wound wasn't deep, it managed to break the skin and draw blood, the crimson liquid running along her fingers.

"Sango!" Miroku called, whipping out a few sutras hidden in his cloak. Tossing them towards the bird, they were easily washed away by the sorceress' weak, but effective water spell. "Damn it," he cursed, rushing over to his lover's aid. Grabbing Sango from under the arm, he half-dragged him along with him, trying not to wince when she grunted in pain underneath him.

He could hear the demons slowly tracking them down, and he knew that he wouldn't have the strength to continue this on much further. His violet eyes softened, and he pressed forwards; they were only a small ways away from the pathway. He prayed that that would finish this twisted game for good.

"Miroku, let me down!" Sango's complaints reached his ears, though he ignored them. "Miroku, please!" more pleading. He gritted his teeth, and pushed her voice away from him; it was no use, though. "I can move on my own, Miroku, stop pushing yourself!" By the hurt tone of her voice, he could tell there were unshed tears in her eyes. Knowing how much pain he was putting through her, he couldn't help but feel the need to cry, too. Yet, he crushed these wants as well; he had to do this.

Pushing all of his strength into this final move, he thrust the woman in his arms forwards, the demon slayer landing none-too-gently upon a tile right on the beginning of the narrow pathway. As Sango called out to him, he whipped around, yanking the beads off of his right arm.

"KAZAANA!" he shouted, thrusting his arm forwards, starting the cursed process of the wind tunnel for which his greatest enemy thrust upon him since before his birth. The demons screeched in agony as their bodies were dragged towards the black hole, warped to fit into the enclosed space, and soon, died as they entered the black, empty vortex.

However, just as Miroku had expected, from not far off, new demons sprouted, this time, appearing to have increased in strength as well as in numbers. Hastily, the monk turned again, aiming his wind tunnel towards the demons reappearing, having them being sucked up into his cursed arm.

Chancing a glance backwards, his eyes widened; Sango was still laying there on the tile, looking at him with a hurt gaze. "Sango, what are you doing, run!" he shouted over the high winds his curse produced. Numbly, she shook her head, tears welling up in her beautiful chocolate eyes, though never once falling. "Sango, you have to!" Again, that numb reply. "Please!"

Suddenly, a pain coursed through his arm. Crying out in shocked agony, he jerked his gaze down to his arm, where his arm was slowly turning a sickening brown-black color. 'Damn…poison…' he thought through gritted teeth as he tried to block out the pain. He could numbly hear Sango calling to him once more, but her voice was soon overcome by the pulsing in his ears, his blood pumping so loudly he was surprised no one else could hear it.

In fact, he wasn't surprised when a stinging sensation flooded his right shoulder. He didn't realize he was screaming until he ran out of breath. Forcing the air into his lungs, he crouched on his knees, the tile beneath him becoming a pool of crimson. His eyes flickered on and off, colors and darkness clouding his vision as he blinked hastily. Finally, he saw her; his hazy gaze landed on Sango, who shouted at him. He couldn't understand what she said, but he was always a good guesser.

"Sango…" he managed to utter. Even if he was too far away, he knew she could hear her.

Time seemed to stop for her. That one name sent her heart into a world of pain; seeing her love mere yards away from her, pouring blood onto the ground, his arm doused in poison. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't move. Her body seemed paralyzed, and she didn't know why. No matter how much she willed her body to move, she couldn't move a single muscle.

"I'm…sorry…" were his last words. His violet eyes seemed to cloud over as he slowly began to fall. The actions seemed to go in slow motion, and Sango finally felt her tears reigning freely down her face. This couldn't be happening….it just couldn't be…

As Miroku fell into the unending abyss, she screamed his name, long and hard.

TO BE CONTINUED…… 


End file.
